Minha
by Dana.and.me
Summary: FABERRY. universo alternativo. Quinn Fabray é uma estrela de hollywood, que para ajudar a arrecadar fundos para um evento social, leiloa um beijo. O que ninguém esperava era que esse beijo valesse um milhão de dólares. Nem muito menos que a bela e determinada morena, que ganhou o direito de beija-la, fosse a causa de uma reviravolta de na vida da atriz.
1. Uma em um milhão

Flashes, e mais flashes. Luzes. Gritos. Inúmeras vozes chamando, inúmeras pessoas desejando sua atenção, seu sorriso, um olhar, um sinal de que ela os enxergava, de que ela dedicaria, pelo menos 5 segundos de sua vida, para acenar em sua direção.

Quinn Fabray caminhava lentamente pelo tapete vermelho do GLAAD, paparazzos, fotógrafos, impressa, e óbvio, fãs gritavam incessantemente por ela. Quinn sorria e acenava, essa era a rotina em eventos desse tipo...Sorrir, acenar para os fãs, caminhar lentamente, eventualmente parar para trocar algumas palavras com alguém da impressa, voltar a caminhar, posar para fotos. Nada de muito extraordinário. Na verdade, Quinn preferiria que sua presença chamasse atenção para a causa em si, e não para o fato dela estar sem um acompanhante.

**_"Calma Fabray, sorria. Você está aqui para arrecadar fundos. Isso é o que importa." _**

- Hey Quinn, o que você tem a dizer do twitter de Alex Brandon sobre os lances iniciais para o leilão de hoje? - O repórter mantinha um sorriso sarcástico enquanto aproveitava a proximidade da atriz para berrar a plenos pulmões perguntas capciosas.

**_"Owwww, per-fe-i-to. Que tal? Alex pode enfiar seus comentários e sua conta do twitter bem fundo e bem no meio do seu... Arrrrrrrrr ...sorriasorriasorriasorriasorr iasorriasorriasorria."_** pensou Quinn

Alex Brandon, 24 anos e ator de pontas em pequenos seriados de baixo orçamento, estaria fadado há anos de testes e audições para conseguir tentar uma chance para o estrelato. Mas, ao invés de percorrer o longo caminho para a fama, ele tomou o expresso hollywood, e galgou os degraus para a glória e sucesso através de um romance com uma estrela em ascensão.

Quinn caiu nos seus encantos e na sua lábia, em uma tarde de verão durante o intervalo de uma filmagem. Alex fazia parte da figuração de uma das cenas, ou pelo menos foi isso que ele contou na época. Custaram exactos 13 meses, uma traição, a humilhação de ver as fotos publicadas em todas as revistas e sites de fofoca existentes no mundo, e a confissão do próprio Alex (onde ele deixou bem claro de que não precisava mais dela - justamente porque já tinha usufruído o suficiente do que ela podia oferecer), para que Quinn finalmente enxergasse o canalha que ele realmente era. Três meses haviam passado e a história aparentemente ainda vendia.

**_"Meu coração em uma bandeja de prata...mais uma vez..." _**

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso e mais um pedaço dela que se perdia. Ela não o amava mais. _Disso_ ela tinha certeza. Mas doía. Por que?

- Eu duvido muito que algum comentário feito por Alex tenha alguma relevância nos lances de hoje. E eu me sinto mais que honrada em poder arrecadar fundos para o GLAAD. Quem sabe? Pode ser que eu tenha sorte, hã? - ela respondeu com um sorriso encantador que deixou o repórter sem palavras.

Ao constatar a horda de fofoqueiros que tentava se aproximar da estrela, Luc, o assistente de Quinn, prontamente se posicionou ao seu lado e a conduziu para longe dos lobos com microfones e cameras que se degladiavam por lugares próximos a atriz, já se atiçando com mais perguntas para a loira.

- Com licença rapazes. - disse ela. Depois, acenou, sorriu e seguiu o rapaz, finalmente entrando no grande salão que dava acesso ao anfiteatro onde aconteceria o evento.

Ela se deixou guiar pelo jovem assistente enquanto alguns produtores, artistas e celebridades a cumprimentavam. As respostas vinham em modo automático, sua mente já vagava em pensamentos.

O salão lotado se distanciou, enquanto a loira se isolava em sua bolha, as vozes ficaram abafadas e praticamente não chegavam aos seus ouvidos.

**_"Por que ainda dói? Eu não o amo...não mais...então, porque esse sentimento de vazio? Por que isso me sufoca toda as vezes em que sou forçada a lembrar o quanto ele me afetou. Não sinto nada por ele, não sinto nada quando vejo as fotos, quando vejo as noticias... E quando penso nisso...não entendo. Foi a decepção? A vergonha de ter sido ingénua? A ideia de ter desejado com todas as forças que dessa vez fosse verdade? Foi o fato de novamente ter me iludido? De ter imaginado que finalmente teria aquilo que sempre quis?...Isso...isso dói. E continua a doer e a corroer. Ter, aos 23 anos, fama, beleza (a terceira mais bela de hollywood, segundo a Rolling Stones), estabilidade financeira e profissional deveriam, tecnicamente, fazê-la sentir-se realizada...não é? Mas...não faziam..."_**

- Senhorita Fabray? - Seu assistente toca seu ombro levemente e a "resgata de seus devaneios".

- Desculpe Luc, eu me distrai um pouco. Já está na hora?

Ele oferece um sorriso singelo e confirma com a cabeça. Luc compreendia as preocupações da atriz. Ele podia não saber exatamente quais os medos e apreensões dela, contudo, há meses estava acompanhando a ferocidade com que a mídia vinha tratando o termino do relacionamento da artista, e como ela se isolava em pensamentos todas as vezes que essas perguntas eram feitas.

- Seu microfone - ele indicou gentilmente - o TP (telepronter) está funcionando, caso precise.

- Obrigada. - ela avistou o apresentador do leilão pelo canto dos olhos e ouviu quando ele anunciou seu nome. Era sua deixa. Respirou fundo e com uma ultima olhada na direção de Luc, disse em tom de brincadeira - Se ninguém der um lance...será que, por um momento, você esqueceria sua orientação sexual e me salvaria do vexame?

- Duvido que isso seja necessário, senhorita. - responde o assistente com uma gargalhada.

Ela atravessa a coxia e caminha pelo palco com um sorriso tímido e a plateia aplaude entusiasmada. George , o apresentador, se encarrega de "quebrar o gelo" e deixa-la mais a vontade. Afinal de contas, apresentar-se em um evento para 700 pessoas, leiloando um beijo para arrecadar fundos, não era algo que ela fazia com frequência. O comentário de Alex no twitter parecia um disco arranhado se repetindo em sua mente.

"...é_ uma pena que o leilão GLAAD desse ano não valha a pena. Nem se os lances iniciais forem de 5 dolares..."_

Sim, ela havia lido. De fato, ela recebeu vários torpedos de seus colegas e empresário sobre isso. Quinn sabia que eram palavras de uma pessoa cruel e oportunista mas, estava nervosa. "**_E se? E se ele tivesse razão?...e se ela não valesse a pena?" _**

- Eu não comi alho. Eu juro...- Quinn brincou com a plateia, enquanto George ressaltava seus atributos.

Os lances começaram em mil dólares e para a surpresa da atriz alcançaram, quase que imediatamente, a bagatela de 10 mil dólares. Ela tentava acompanhar o interessante jogo de gestos e sinais das pessoas que brigavam por um beijo dela. Um rapaz negro e uma jovem ruiva subiam os valores numa acirrada e silenciosa guerra, com trocas de olhares e gestos bruscos. Era estranho ser disputada dessa forma, mas de alguma maneira também era excitante e divertido.

Ela analisou os dois oponentes, o rapaz negro era bonito, estiloso, tinha feições fortes e atraentes, enquanto a ruiva fazia mais a linha executiva chic e também se destacava com seu charme. Quinn deu uma gargalhada quando George incitou o público a subir ainda mais os lances, dizendo que ela seria indicada ao Oscar. A atriz se tranquilizou, até que essa experiência estava rendendo boas risadas. E a possibilidade de ter que beijar uma mulher... isso não lhe preocupava muito, senão, ela não teria aceitado o convite para um leilão de um beijo em um o evento GLS.

Alguns minutos depois, George fazia chamadas pedindo ao público para subir um lance de quinze mil e quinhentos dólares. Quinn notou o jovem rapaz negro inflar o peito e se levantar da cadeira, no momento que George avisava, pela segunda vez, que esse era o lance que encerraria o leilão. Era a ultima chance para que qualquer outra pessoa fizesse outro lance. Foi nesse momento, nesse instante, que uma voz feminina, autoritária e levemente prepotente, anunciou em alto e bom som.

- UM MILHÃO DE DÓLARES.

O salão ficou em silêncio.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que George reagiu.

- O lance... foi... de... 1 milhão...

- Um milhão de dólares, eu disse. - repetiu a pequena morena que finalmente se fazia notar por entre os presentes.

E Quinn pode distingui-la por entre o mar de rostos estupefados. A loira assistiu a morena caminhar decidida em direção a frente do palco. Ela era pequena (realmente pequena ao julgar pela altura do salto), no entanto, sua presença mantinha cativo todo o salão. Os olhos castalhos cor de chocolate eram brilhantes e desafiadores, seus passos eram firmes, de postura decidida e conferiam a ela um ar sensual, e... _intenso_. Ela possuía um tipo de beleza _diferente_, não era uma fisionomia comum, ou clássica...era _incompreensivelmente_ _atraente_. Era o tipo de beleza que marcava, e Quinn não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

A atriz não a reconhecia de nenhum lugar mas, percebeu que alguns dos presentes cochichavam e apontavam. A morena parou na frente do palco e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora para George. O homem engoliu seco e anunciou.

- VENDIDO! PARA ESSA BELA E DETERMINADA DAMA PELA QUANTIA MEMORÁVEL DE UM MILHÃO DE DÓLARES!

O coração de Quinn pulou uma batida quando notou um pequeno sorriso brotar no canto dos lábios da mulher que inevitavelmente ela beijaria.


	2. Era para manter a compostura?

_**Pisque. Sorria. Reaja. Faça alguma coisa, Fabray ! RESPIRE QUINN!**_

A loira puxou uma grande lufada de ar pela boca. Ela não tinha percebido que não respirava. Seus olhos pareciam reféns daquele castalho profundo, desde o momento que seus olhares se encontraram. Nem ao menos um minuto havia se passado do instante em que George anunciou o lance vencedor, e a tensão silenciosa que tinha se instalado no recinto se converteu em um alvoroço vozes, gritos, de fotografos, cameras, convidados e curiosos, se remexendo em seus lugares.

O salão explodiu em aplausos, e várias pessoas, principalmente os organizadores do evento, se levantaram para fazer coro, em _u-hu´s_ e _uau´s estéricos,_ que se espalhavam como estopins de polvora por todos os lados. Todos pareciam querer testemunhar e registrar o inesperado acontecimento. Praticamente 700 celulares elevados a segunda potência, adornavam as mãos das pessoas presentes. Em menos de segundos, videos, fotos e uploads de status estariam em todas as redes sociais e sites do mundo.

_**O-oh-me-u-De-us! Oh meu Deus! OH MEU DEUS! UM MILHÃO DE DÓLARES! Ela ofereceu... ELA vai dar um milhão de dólares... por um beijo... POR UM BEIJO MEU? EU? UM MILHÃO? EU? ohmeudeusohmeudeusohmeudeus!**_

Quinn não conseguia controlar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração, que parecia querer sair, a todo custo, pela goela da atriz.

George não parava de gesticular para todos os lados, berrando no microfone para uma plateia enlouquecida. Quinn ouvia frases soltas como: "_Inacreditável!"; "O beijo mais cobiçado da história"; "O leilão mais emocionante da vida dele_" e outras tonterias.

_**Hã? O quê? Como? Da vida dele? Que audácia! Olá-á, a pressão de um milhão de dólares em forma de troca de saliva está nos ombros da garota aqui ó.**_

A única pessoa que permanecia indiferente a confusão local era a pequena e misteriosa morena, que sem tirar os olhos da atriz, subiu tranquilamente pela escada que dava acesso ao palco, parando a alguns passos da loira. O meio sorriso se converteu numa risadinha discreta, que espalhou, por todo o rosto da jovem, um brilho estonteante, e Quinn viu a expressão de absoluta satisfação adornar todo o semblante da morena.

George cortou caminho entre elas, quebrando a estranha e intensa conexão visual que elas mantinham, e com um microfone em punho, disparou a pergunta.

- Como a senhorita se chama?

Algumas pessoas da plateia pareceram um pouco atônicas e, outras poucas, torceram as bocas e reviraram os olhos, irritadas com a pergunta do apresentador mas, a morena aparentava estar se divertindo como nunca.

- Eu sou Rachel. Rachel Babra Berry.

George arregalou os olhos e Quinn não entendeu o porque. Ela não reconhecia o nome, mas o apresentador tinha estampado no rosto uma expressão de quem acabou de cometer uma gafe enorme.

- Senhorita Berry...

- Rachel. - interrompeu ela.

- Rachel. - repetiu George com um sorriso abobalhado. - Esse lance foi...

- Na verdade, George... - Rachel o interrompeu mais uma vez - ...eu tenho que admitir, estou seriamente desapontada...

George pareceu querer falar algo, mas ela o cortou novamente.

- Na minha opnião, os lances feitos foram um ultraje...- e fixando seu olhar ao de Quinn continuou - ...quero dizer, olhem para ela...minha obrigação era de, no minimo, fazer jus a uma mulher tão encantadora, dando um lance digno dela.

_**Quinn?**_

_**Hã?**_

_**Feche a boca...**_

_**Okay...**_

A plateia compartilhou uma risada. George seguiu o ritmo do público, entretanto, era notável seu desconforto.

- Então sem mais delongas... - e George se dirigiu a Quinn tomando sua mão e a conduzindo em direção a morena.

_**Como? Já? Assim? Na frente de toda essa gente?**_

_**Fabray, tenha calma.**_

_**N-não.**_

_**Não?**_

_**Qual foi a parte de que, essa mulher pagou um milhão de dólares para nos beijar, que você ainda não entendeu?**_

_**Quer fazer o favor de se controlar? Pela glória divina, não é a primeira vez que você beija um desconhecido na frente de outros desconhecidos...hellouuu...você é Quinn Fabray, a atriz?! Pelo amor de Deus, se componha! Faça já sua poker face e entre no jogo!**_

_**Quer saber? Você tem razão! Pokerfacepokerfacepokerface.**_

_**Dork.**_

- ...o seu prêmio my lady. - e com uma pequena reverência ele se afastou, deixando Quinn cara a cara com Rachel.

Rachel a observava curiosa, os lábios se curvando em um meio sorriso torto. A atriz inclinou-se na direção do rosto da morena, pronta para acabar logo com aquilo tudo.

_**Interprete. Você veio sabendo que beijaria alguém. Esqueça esse pequeno detallhe de que ela deu um milhão de dólares para sentir seus lábios nos dela, e termine logo com isso.**_

- Olá - a morena sussurou de repente.

Quinn parou a centimetros da boca de Rachel. Os olhos percorrendo o rosto da morena.

Rachel aproveitou o momento de distração dela, e com um gesto rápido e firme, porém inegavelmente gentil, sua mão direita deslizou pela nuca de Quinn, puxando a atriz para si, e destruindo a distância entre elas, unindo seus lábios. Em segundos, a loira perdeu o controle e seus braços rodearam o pescoço de Rachel, aprofundando o beijo e deixando a plateia, já perplexa, extremamente extasiada.


	3. Eu te encontrei

_1 hora antes..._

- Rachel.

- Sim, Tony.

- Sinceramente eu não sei como você a suporta, Philipe. Ela não respeita nem ao menos seu nome de batismo.

- Ele é budista. Não há batismo no budismo, St James. - disparou Rachel. - Além disso, Tony soa muito melhor do que Philips... - ela torceu o nariz e rodou os olhos numa careta.- Eu não iria suportar ficar me confundindo com uma marca de eletrônicos toda hora. _**Tony...**_É um apelido extremamente carinhoso, um nome lindo, e eu amo a entonação da minha voz todas as vezes que falo. Tony...- disse ela indicando o jovem moreno de feições indianas - ... sabe de tudo isso, por isso, ele não se importa. Principalmente porque ele sabe que quando você não esta presente, eu costumo me referir a sua pessoa como "_Aquele que não tem alma"_ ... O que realmente deixa visível o quanto eu não tenho nenhum respeito por **vo-cê**.

Jesse fechou a cara para a amiga, murmurando de mal humor. Um garçon ofereceu uma taça de champagne a Rachel. Ela tomou a taça e levou aos lábios com um sorriso de satisfação. Irritar Jesse era uma de suas atividades favoritas. Parece que ter aberto uma excessão "_as regras_" e vir ao GLAAD desse ano, iria pelo menos entrete-la um pouco.

- Não consigo compreender como, um dia, eu achei você a garota mais doce do mundo... Arrr...até cogitei a idéia de me apaixonar por você...

- Amor e paixão são conceitos incompreendidos por pessoas sem coração, Jesse. - e ela tomou mais um gole de champagne, o sorriso presunçoso ainda estampado no rosto.

Jesse revirou os olhos. Ele a estava divertindo, esse seria o passatempo dela durante a noite, com certeza. O preço que ele pagaria por tê-la arrastado ao evento. Tony _(Philipe_) limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção.

- Desculpe, Tony. - disse a morena, dando bastante ênfase ao _Tony_. - O que lhe aflige meu fiel pajem.

Ele estendeu um envelope dourado para sua chefe, que o tomou em mãos imediatamente.

Rachel fora a melhor coisa que acontecera na vida do rapaz. Antes de ser contratado para trabalhar como seu assistente pessoal, Phil... quer dizer, Tony trabalhava... ou melhor, era explorado por uma sub empresa de taxi de NYC. Imigrante ilegal, vivendo num muquifo no Queens, e ganhando tão pouco, que comer bem era um luxo.

Rachel era seu anjo...mesmo sendo budista ele a via assim...

Naquela madrugada ele entrou numa loja de conviniência, desfalecendo de fome implorando por ajuda. Ele já não tinha mais dinheiro e nem mais bolachas, que tinham servido de comida durante semanas. Ele já não agüentava mais. Uma forte tontura, e ele tombou em cima de uma gôndola de produtos.

Tony acordou no chão da loja com a cabeça apoiada no colo de uma pequena morena de olhos castanhos. Deste dia em diante ele tornou-se seu fiel escudeiro, seu pajem, como ela carinhosamente dizia. O seu Tony. E nada lhe dava mais orgulho.

- Os membros da organização do GLAAD desejam homenagea-la, e agradecer por todos esses anos de apoio e doações mais que generosas. Acho que isso involvera palco, placas de agradecimento, e por consequência, discursos...

Rachel torceu o nariz.

- Agradeça e recuse qualquer atenção extra.. gentilmente. Sei que não sou exatamente anônima, mas gostaria de manter a discrição.

Tony assentiu e se afastou para encontrar os organizadores, saindo da sala VIP e subindo as escadas que davam acesso aos improvisados escritórios.

Jesse cutucou a morena e cochichou.

- Essa sua mania recém adquirida de anonimidade esta começado a ficar inconviniente, e um tanto quanto inconciliável com seu status social e "_new Audrey Herpburn life style"_, sabia?

Ah, ela sabia. E como sabia.

Rachel Barbra Berry era filha de um dos mega milionários do cinema, Hiram Berry, CEO da BlueBerry Pictures. E, herdeira de uma rede hoteleira multinacional, a Raven Hills, fundada e comanda a pulso de ferro por seu outro pai, Leroy Berry. Sim, Rachel era adotada, e seus dois pais eram dois dos maiores nomes em seus ramos.

A pequena morena era, em poucas palavras, uma celebridade por status social, e desfrutou dessa 'regalia' durante boa parte de sua adolescência. Dos 15 aos 20 anos seu nome aparecia constantemente nas colunas sociais e em matérias de revistas exclusivas, sempre associado a festas, festas e mais festas. Rachel existia para a noite em boates, after parties, festas exclusivas e eventos extravagantes. Mas tudo mudou quando ela fez 20 anos.

Em uma de suas loucuras, Rachel e seu melhor amigo, Richard Manilo, voaram para Califórnia, para uma longa noite de festa, como o próprio Richard definiu. O acidente aconteceu as três horas da madrugada. O carro capotou 7 vezes, depois de desviar de uma pick up na freeway. Richard morreu na hora, e ela saiu da UTI duas semanas depois. Um milagre todos disseram. Porém, Rachel não se perdoava, ela estava ao volante.

A vida mudou completamente. Ela dizia que assimilar a vida era dificil, principalmente porque, agora, ela via as pessoas e se importava. Antes, ela viajava o mundo festejado a futilidade, hoje, ela buscava a paz de espirito e um motivo. O seu motivo.

- Nem tudo é perfeito. - constatou a pequena, seu olhar vagando por entre os outros convidados que estavam junto a eles no espaço VIP.

- Já se passaram quatro anos, Rach... e todas essas pessoas, tudo o que você faz? Você não precisa buscar a redenção em cada parte do mundo...

- Eu não procuro por redenção, Jess. - e seu olhar se suavizou. - eu só quero um motivo... Eu... Eu só descobri que nem tudo o que eu achava que era importante, era... Eu quero... Eu procuro... O meu motivo. A minha razão de ter sobrevivido. Eu só preciso saber porque eu fiquei.

Tony retornou com um dos membros da organização do GLAAD. Depois de alguns minutos Rachel, Jesse e Tony, acompanhados por outros membros da comissão e convidados VIP, se dirigiram ao anfiteatro, se acomodando em uma das mesas no meio do salão.

Rachel pediu para trocar de lugar com um dos presentes e sentou-se entre Tony e Jesse. A morena queria conversar com seu assistente sobre alguns negócios que ficaram pendentes, devido um atraso no seu retorno da última viagem para o exterior. Ela não havia planejado passar seis meses fora, mas o Cambodja a envolveu completamente.

- Senhorita Berry, eu vi uma nota sobre seu último trabalho no Cambodja. A senhorita realmente fez a diferença ...

A morena ofereceu um meio sorriso a simpática e jovem loira, que parecia querer chamar sua atenção. Ela deveria ter a mesma idade que ela, e Rachel havia notado que a loira lhe lançava alguns olhares e sorrisos comprometedores desde que foram apresentadas na sala VIP. A pequena morena não lembrava seu nome, mas sabia que ela era uma das organizadoras.

- Rachel. Só Rachel. E muito obrigada, mas o mérito não é meu. Só faço o que posso. - respondeu cordialmente e voltou sua atenção para sua conversa com Tony.

Enquanto isso no palco, George, o apresentador entusiasta, anunciava o leilão. Jesse ajustou-se em seu lugar. Apesar de não ser muito na frente a mesa deles tinha uma excelente vista do palco.

- Sempre gostei desses leilões de beijos... O desespero nos olhos das pessoas enquanto se estapeiam para beijar uma celebridade...

Rachel deu uma gargalhada e George anunciava a atriz convidada.

- ...a belíssima Quinn Fabray!

Quinn saiu da coxia, e sob os aplausos da platéia caminhou para junto do apresentador.

E então o mundo parou.

Rachel nunca a vira antes, mas teve a certeza que daquele momento em diante ela não poderia deixar de olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados.

- Tony... em que parte do mundo eu estava para nunca ter encontrado com esse anjo antes...

Tony arqueou as sobrancelhas. A orientação sexual da morena não era segredo, mas o fato dela declarar seu interesse em uma garota tão abertamente..não era comum...na verdade nunca havia acontecido.

- Hummm... No Cambodja?

- Ela... Quem é ela?

Jesse também mirava fixamente Rachel com curiosidade.

- Quinn Fabray... Nova sensação de Hollywood... Se você tivesse uma vida social saudável... ...você a conheceria... - respondeu

Jesse, tentando disfarçar sua surpresa - Bem, parece que o leilão será disputado...

- O quê? - perguntou Rachel saindo de um transe e tirando os olhos de Quinn.

- Em menos de dois minutos os lances já estão em 10 mil dólares... - explicou seu amigo, apontando para o palco.

A morena deu um salto da cadeira. Tony e Jesse agarraram seus braços quase que imediatamente, forçando a garota a sentar-se de novo.

- Isso é um absurdo! - acusou ela.

e os lances subiam...

- Bem, nisso eu concordo... - começou Tony, enquanto os lances estavam 12 mil -Sempre achei que mesmo sendo para caridade... - os lances atingem 15 mil. Rachel parecia espumar de raiva - ... esse tipo de atividade acaba entrando em contradição com a imagem... - os lances param em 15,500,00 dólares - defendida pela mulher moderna...

- Dou-lhe uma...

- ...parece que voltamos a época dos dotes e abusos onde...

- Dou-lhe duas...

- ...mulheres eram prometidas e trocadas como...

- Dou-lhe...

- UM MILHÃO DE DÓLARES !

E dessa vez a morena foi tão rápida, que nenhum dos dois homens conseguiu prever o que ela faria. Rachel não tirava os olhos da atriz. Um brilho intenso, um fogo, algo havia voltado. Jesse já havia visto aquele olhar uma vez.

A vida parecia ter voltado aos olhos de Rachel Berry... não a vida daquela garota fútil que só se importava com um salto novo para a próxima balada, era algo anterior. Algo que ele conheceu há muito tempo. Algo que ele não esperava rever. E ele não teve dúvidas.

- Você encontrou um belo motivo, Rach... - murmurou, tomando um gole de champagne.

_Agora_

A primeira coisa que ela sentiu foram os lábios suaves se moldando aos seus. O puxão no estômago e o arrepio que percorreu todo seu corpo, vinheram imediatamente em seguida.

Ela perdeu a noção do tempo e do espaço que a rodeava. O mundo passou a existir para aquele instante... só para ela, Rachel e seus lábios se movendo lentamente.

A morena sentiu um pequeno tremor percorrer o corpo da loira. Sua mão acariciou a base da nuca de Quinn. E o corpo da atriz buscou por mais proximidade. Rachel estendeu o outro braço e puxou a loira pela cintura, juntando seus quadris. Quinn soltou um pequeno gemido contra os lábios meio partidos da morena. Foi o suficiente. Rachel pediu permissão com a ponta da língua e em segundos os braços de Quinn a envolviam, aprofundando o beijo. Seus dedos enroscando nas madeixas castanhas de Rachel.

_**Quinn? **_

…

_**Quinn...querida...sem querer incomodar...**_

_**...então não incomode...oh Deus...o que está acontecendo?**_

_**É...é perfeito, não é?**_

_**Maravilhoso...**_

_**Você tem razão...**_

_**Magnifico...**_

_**É...você vai ficar maravilhosamente magnifica...na foto de capa em tooooodas as revistas...**_

_**MEU DEUS!**_

Quinn quebrou o beijo, e só nesse instante percebeu os flashes e gritos. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados encontraram os chocolate e seu rosto ficou tão quente, que ela tinha certeza de estar parecendo um pimentão.

George fazia um alvoroço no microfone_, " Isso que é um beijo de um milhão!"_

- Oh meu Deus... - e num gesto tímido, ela escondeu seu rosto no ombro da morena. - Quem é você e o que você fez comigo? -sussurou.

Os braços da morena a envolveram em um abraço protetor, escondendo a atriz das cameras e a loira se sentiu estranhamente segura.

- Meu nome é Rachel...e eu te encontrei...


	4. Esperando por um boa explicação

**Antes de tudo eu gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários e o incentivo. Principalmente de Andressa, que deu um empurrão final para que essa fic se tornasse realidade. ****Como já deve ser obvio, é minha primeira história e eu estava um pouco insegura de coloca-la aqui. Bem, sem mais delongas...rs. Obrigada pelo apoio e comentários são sempre bem vindos. É muito bom ler a opnião de vocês sobre a história. Espero que vocês continuem lendo e gostando. abs.**

- E eu te encontrei? Foi isso o que ela disse?

- Eu já disse que foi, Lopez...Quantas vezes você pretende me fazer repetir isso?

Santana bufou e deu mais uma dentada em seu xburger.

Havia se passado uma semana desde o GLAAD. E Quinn não tivera mais nenhum contato com a morena. Ela não queria aceitar, mas isso estava realmente mexendo com ela. Nos últimos dias a loira estava com o humor a flor da pele... _entenda como um eufemismo para extremamente mal humorada e verdadeiramente frustada._

Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior. "_Eu te encontrei"_... Todas as vezes que ela pensava naquele instante, a voz da morena soava em seus ouvidos novamente, e uma onda quente se espalhava por seu corpo, fazendo seu coração bater mais forte.

"_**Arrrrrrr...porquê?"**_

Depois de envolve-la daquele jeito, Rachel sumiu. Nenhum sinal, Nenhuma tentativa de contato...nada. Ela simplesmente largou Quinn de lado totalmente confusa e cada vez mais irritada.

"_**Como eu pude me deixar levar assim? Como? Eu nunca senti isso antes...muito menos por uma mulher...não que eu tenha problemas com isso...mas como eu pude...como eu posso estar tão desapontada...foi um leilão Quinn...só isso..."**_

Elas haviam sido separadas bruscamente por George e Luc. Logo em seguida, o palco foi ocupado por Katy Perry, anunciando o inicio de seu pocket show. Quinn fora praticamente escoltada para o backstage por Luc e mais cinco seguranças, fazendo uma cordão de isolamento humano, para impedir que os fotógrafos e repórteres se aproximassem dela. A atriz não teve chance alguma para, ao menos, se despedir da morena.

E as coisas só pioram. Desse momento em diante, parecia que o mundo conspirava para afasta-las. E por mais que a loira buscasse uma saída, entre as ligações de seu empresário (diga-se de passagem, tendo um surto no celular), todas as mídias presentes no evento, e todas as fãs ensandecidas que ocupavam o recinto...ela não foi capaz de procurar pela morena. E Rachel...Rachel não procurou por ela...

- Hmm ai... - a atriz levou a mão ao peito.

- O que foi?

- Nada... - mentiu.

Santana arqueou a sobrancelha para a amiga.

- Sei... - e voltou a devorar seu xburger

Quinn estava de novo a beira das lágrimas. Ela aproveitou que Santana não estava olhando para passar a mão rapidamente pelo canto dos olhos.

" _**Você é uma estúpida dramática, Quinn...palpitações cardíacas por uma pessoa que brincou com seus sentimentos..."**_

Santana fingiu não ver. Fazia uma semana que ela fingia. Fingia que não via o quanto Quinn agia como uma garotinha nervosa, que aguardava a ligação da pessoa que gostava. Fingia que não via como a atriz checava o celular de cinco em cinco minutos. O que denotava o quanto ela estava anciosa, pois a atriz nunca fora de checar o celular. Pode parecer bem fora do comum nos dias de hoje, mas Quinn nunca fora muito ligada nisso. Por isso, no momento em que a latina notou a presença constante do aparelho na mesa, num suporte no carro, na mão da amiga...ela soube que a loira estava esperando por ela...por Rachel. E então, Santana tinha que realmente se controlar para fingir...fingir que não via sua amiga a beira das lágrimas, porque a cada minuto ficava mais óbvio que a ligação, que ela tanto esperava, não viria. "_Se esse sapa-anão-berry continuar a multilar o coração de minha Q...ela vai ter que gastar outro milhão em plásticas...porque definitivamente eu vou encontrar esse troll... e daí.. ha-ha...daí tia Snixx vai mostrar como __**all LimaHeights style**_ _funciona."_

- Q...se você quiser... - começou Santana, num tom de voz menos brusco.

Nesse momento, uma loira, alta e de belos olhos azuis, com um gato obeso nos braços, desabou numa cadeira ao lado da latina.

- Britt Britt, finalmente!

Britanny deu um selinho na morena.

- Desculpe San, foi culpa do Sr El Mariachi... - e se inclinando na direção da latina cochichou - Acho que ele voltou a usar anti-depressivos... Quase não consegui acorda-lo...

Quinn revirou os olhos.

Santana, Britanny e ela foram a escola juntas em Ohio, na pequena cidade de Lima. As três podiam ter seguido caminhos diferentes, mas suas vidas pareciam estar enroscadas umas nas outras, e o trio profano, acabou, mais uma vez, reunido em LA.

Britanny era coreografa e dançarina profissional, vivia em studios e viajando em turnês com artistas famosos e consagrados. Ela era uma das melhores e mais respeitadas profissionais do ramo. Santana, sua namorada desde os tempos da escola, poderia ter optado por qualquer falcudade no país para concluir seu curso de direito, mas acompanhou sua Britt-Britt para UCLA. E apesar da história de Quinn ser um pouco mais difícil, ela acabou chegando a LA e assinando um contrato que a levou ao estrelato da noite para o dia. Santana geralmente se referia ao ocorrido como: " O puto-dia da mais puta-sorte do puto-mundo".

- O que eu perdi? Do que vocês falavam?

Britanny perguntou, oferecendo uma batata frita, do prato de Santana, ao gato em seu colo. Ela havia insistido em marcar o encontro delas na burgueria, pois, segundo ela, o bichano estava com desejo de fritas e milk shake de morango.

- Nada de novo. Só de como Quinn vomita o arco íris toda vez que juntamos pequena, morena e beijo na mesma sentença...

Quinn fechou a cara.

Bem ou mal, Santana estava tendo seus dias de pleno regozijo. A mídia não deu espaço para a loira respirar. Todos os meios de comunicação deram destaque ao acontecimento. Durante toda a semana sugiram novas teorias. E algumas delas realmente fizeram a latina rir. Muito. Apesar da vontade de esbofetear Berry crescesse ainda mais, quando ela via a tristeza nos olhos de Quinn.

Bem, entre várias teorias...existiam três que eram as mais populares.

"_Rachel e Quinn já namoravam, e que essa foi a maneira que elas escolheram para a atriz sair do closet com estilo...um milhão de dólares em estilo"_

"_Que a coisa toda não passava de uma estratégia de marketing político, para pressionar o governo a aprovar o casamento gay...e que o lance de um milhão, na verdade havia sido o caché de Quinn..." _Santana achou essa a mais ridícula de todas as teorias, mas Britanny achou engraçada. "_Será que ninguém notou? É obvio que Quinn beijaria Rachel de graça..." _a loira havia comentado. E, de acordo com uma pesquisa de opnião (sim fizeram várias pesquisas de opnião), essa teoria apesar de ser uma das mais divulgadas, era a menos querida pelo público...

E a terceira teoria...era preferida da latina (e de Quinn, para falar a verdade) era um pouco semelhante a primeira, mas tinha uma cereja no topo...principalmente porque era a teoria mais popular.

"_Rachel, que sempre fora homossexual assumida, havia sido a responsável pelo fim do falso relacionamento com Alex... sim...porque o público passou a acreditar que o relacionamento da loira com Alex, não passava de uma fachada para esconder a homossexualidade da atriz desde o principio. Mas a cereja da teoria era a de que, Alex aceitou o relacionamento por também ser gay e para se projetar na carreira..." _

Santana não podia negar que ela confirmaria esse boato se tivesse oportunidade.

- Eu achei extremamente romântico o que ela disse a Q... - falou a dançarina.

Santana engasgou na pressa de falar.

- Britt-Britt, isso foi há uma semana...como você acha que nossa nova miss do the L word Q, está se sentindo? Ninguém "_encontra ninguém_" e depois larga de mão...

- Talvez porque...dessa vez, seja a vez da Q encontra-la...

Quinn suspirou. Santana deu um selinho em Britanny.

A atriz, remexeu a salada de seu prato intocado. Rachel não saia de sua mente. Ela ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido e nem o porque a conexão entre elas foi absurda, intensa e incontrolável.

Quinn tinha varado noites pensando. No inicio ela repetia para si, que ela só havia ficado nervosa por causa do lance de valor surreal. Isso até a convenceu durante alguns nano segundos, até ela lembrar da força que parecia atrair seu corpo para o da morena, da sensação que tomou conta dela, no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram. A necessidade de mais. De mais proximidade, mais beijos, mais pele, mais Rachel.

- As lentes deles estão maiores... e agora são tantos...como vamos pagar café para tantos, San?

Britanny se referia aos paparazzi do lado de fora da burgueria. E ela tinha razão, a quantidade tinha aumentado consideravelmente. Quinn já possuía fama suficiente para ter um bom grupo de fotógrafos lhe perseguindo, mas depois do GLAAD...parecia que a atriz havia se tornado alvo de uma legião de foto-perturbados aonde quer que fosse.

Quinn murmurou.

- Talvez eles pensem que ela vai aparecer...e que eu vá me jogar nos braços dela assim que a vir.

- Q? - chamou Santana percebendo a magoa da amiga.

- Oi... - respondeu a loira sem tirar os olhos da salada. Ela ainda futucava a comida, sem vontade de comer.

Britanny colocou a mão sobre a da morena e sorriu. A latina acentiu.

- Q, talvez isso tudo assuste um pouco... - a dançarina gesticulou indicando os paparazzi do lado de fora do estabelecimento. - Rachel é conhecida por sua discrição...não sei se você sabe muito a respeito dela, mas no meio se contam muitas histórias, e uma delas é de que depois do acidente...bem, ela já não gosta muito de ter sua cara em revistas e sites de fofoca...acho que ela precisa de um tempo para assimilar de novo tudo isso...

- Acidente? Que acidente? - Quinn perguntou confusa. Só recentemente ela soube quem era Rachel, mas ainda haviam muitos detalhes da vida da morena que eram desconhecidos.

O pouco que ela sabia era que a morena era filha de dois dos homens mais ricos dos EUA e que realmente não era muito de aparecer socialmente, e que nos últimos anos tinha se dedicado a várias atividades filantropicas. Quinn não procurou saber muita coisa...ela não se sentiu a vontade fuçando sobre a vida dela.

Britanny continuou.

- Ela sofreu um acidente de carro aqui em LA há 4 anos...o melhor amigo dela, na época, morreu nesse acidente. Rachel estava ao volante...e... ela mesmo sobreviveu sabe se lá como...

- Dizem que a retiraram quase morta das ferragens do carro...ela teve 3 paradas cardíacas...e numa delas só conseguiram traze-la de volta com quase dez minutos... - interrompeu Santana. - Arrr... - e tremeu - Não gosto de pensar nessas coisas...

O coração da loira apertou. Só de pensar...só imaginar...

- E-eu... p-podemos não falar sobre isso... - ela tentou conter o tremor em suas mãos.

Britanny a observou durante um momento.

- Hoje a tarde vou visitar uma ONG que trabalha música e dança com crianças. Eu sempre me sinto bem quando vou vê-las porque me lembra nosso glee club. Você quer vir ao ensaio comigo, Q?

O lugar era um grande galpão reformado próximo a periferia de LA. Uma grande placa e um muro multi colorido, no estilo street art, sinalizava o centro cultural para crianças especiais New Direction.

Quinn sorriu. O mesmo nome do glee club de sua antiga escola.

A atriz acabou aceitando acompanhar a amiga ao serviço voluntário na ONG qual a dançarina

participava. Britt havia insistido tanto, e ninguém conseguia resistir a chantagem emocional em forma de íris azuis.

As loiras entraram no prédio e Quinn se surpreendeu ainda mais com o lugar.

Na parte de fora o prédio parecia um simples galpão, que podia abrigar um vão ou no máximo pequenas salas organizadas, mas para o espanto da atriz a parte interna do prédio era um impressionante tal qual a área interna de um teatro. Uma vasta área para recepção e portas largas davam acesso a uma grande plateia com cadeiras confortáveis, e um palco maravilhoso, digno da Brodway. Na verdade, todo o lugar parecia uma cópia exata da área interna dos teatros de NYC.

Várias crianças e alguns adolescentes, que já ensaiavam no palco e, outros que estavam sentados na boca de cena, correram em direção a elas. Os primeiros a alcança-las se penduraram no pescoço de Britanny. Foi quando diminuíram o ritmo eufórico e a gritaria, que perceberam a presença da loira. Daí então, Quinn virou o centro das atenções. Todos queriam abraços, beijos e atenção. A atriz se desdobrava em atender a todas as solicitações de carinho, uma sensação maravilhosa de alegria preencheu seu peito ao ver crianças que provavelmente seriam excluídas da sociedade, interagindo entre si, e com outras crianças tidas como normais. E todas, absolutamente todas, pareciam saudáveis e felizes.

A ONG era uma extensão de uma fundação que servia de lar e day hospital para várias crianças carentes e portadoras de necessidades especiais. No projeto New Directions, elas eram introduzidas a um ambiente cultural, e podiam desenvolver suas habilidades artísticas.

Crianças com Down, Paraplégicas, portadoras do vírus HIV, órfãs, ou simplesmente de baixas condições financeiras, faziam parte do projeto. E Britt garantiu que apesar de todas as adversidades, todas elas sempre estavam sorrindo e orgulhosas de fazerem parte daquilo.

- Carmen Hola, ¿cómo estás? Lista para la cirugía? - perguntou Britt a uma menina latina numa cadeira de rodas. Quinn notou que ela trazia um pequeno tubo de oxigênio acoplado a cadeira, enquanto uma mascara ajudava a menina a respirar.

- Sí Dinda me dijo que todo saldrá bien. Los médicos me dará un corazón nuevo. Ella me dijo que pronto voy a ser capaz de correr y jugar.

Quinn tinha um bom nivel de compreensão em espanhol. Santana sempre a ajudou nas lições. O que foi muito útil quando ela precisava entender o que a amiga resmungava, principalmente quando a latina estava esbravejando palavrões e insultos durante suas brigas.

A pequena latina olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Eres muy hermosa. Mi Dinda me dijo que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo...

Quinn a olhou com curiosidade e sorriu sem compreender se ajoelhando para ficar na mesma altura da garotinha.

- Su Dinda?

- Sí, mi madrina... - respondeu a pequena.

A dúvidas começavam a surgir na mente da atriz, e ela se preparava para disparar mais perguntas para a pequena quando ouviu.

- Carmen, no te exijas tanto. Acabo de dejarte venir porque me prometiste que estarías tranquila, ¿recuerdas?

"_**Essa voz..." **_

Quinn se virou lentamente.

- Rachel... - sussurou.

Rachel saia da coxia na direção delas. O mesmo sorriso de satisfação no rosto. O sorriso que fazia o coração da loira bater mais forte.

Os olhos castalho chocolate miravam fixamente os castanho esverdeados, enquanto ela se aproximava. Quinn se levantou de uma vez, se arrependendo na mesma hora, por pouco suas pernas não a traíram...ela mal conseguia sustentar seu corpo.

Rachel tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios. Ela parou na frente da loira, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e dando um beijo suave no canto da boca da atriz.

- Você está linda, Quinn.

O queixo da loira caiu.

"_**Como é? Mas de onde? Ah...ela não está pensando que..."**_

Quinn juntou todas as forças que tinha, fechou a cara, ergueu as sobrancelhas no melhor estilo HBIC, e disparou com a voz mais firme que conseguiu.

- E você me deve uma boa explicação, Rachel Barbra Berry.


	5. A tortura

**Feliz Ano Novo!**

...

Tony gostava de muitas coisas. Indiano, curiosamente budista (apesar da religião mais popular na Índia ser o hinduísmo, Tony acabou abraçando outro credo devido suas experiências na infância.), imigrante legalizado nos EUA, e em alguns meses, concludente do curso de administração da NYC University, Tony, era capaz de passar a vida descrevendo o quanto os pequenos momentos, aqueles que eram desfrutados ao lado de pessoas queridas, faziam sua alma e coração rejubilarem.

Tony realmente gostava de muitas coisas.

Ele adorava acompanhar sua senhorita Rachel num passeio ao Central Park no fim da tarde, e, se divertia todas as noites em que ela resolvia fazer uma farra _gastronômica-vegan,_ nos restaurantes locais, ou quando sua senhorita passava horas e horas devorando livros nas bibliotecas públicas ou grandes lojas de departamento, enquanto ele estudava para suas provas. Ele adorava acompanha-la nos recitais, óperas e nas inúmeras de musicais da Broadway. E quando, finalmente, conseguiu incluir "a noite de filmes indianos" no calendário mensal de "eventos caseiros" da família Berry, ele realmente sentiu-se explodir de felicidade.

Sim, Tony gostava de muitas coisas.

E a maioria delas incluía sua senhorita Rachel. E exatamente por isso, Tony não iria permitir que ela cometesse o maior erro de sua vida. Pois o que faria de Tony a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, seria ver sua senhorita Rachel encontrar àquela pessoa. A sua pessoa especial. Aquela que iria desfrutar de todos esses pequenos momentos ao seu lado. Aquela pessoa que faria com que a alegria de seu coração fosse tamanha, que seu rosto se iluminasse só por ter essa pessoa em sua vida.

E de uma coisa Tony tinha certeza. O rosto de sua senhorita nunca foi tão vivo, tão iluminado, até o momento em que ela viu Quinn Fabray.

Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente, mas Tony se lembrava daquele minuto de em detalhes. Foi assim que os assessores e seguranças rodearam Quinn, afastando a atriz de Rachel, que Tony percebeu que sua senhorita iria, em falta de melhores termos, _"meter os pés pelas mãos_". Ele viu o olhar dela mudar e leu naqueles olhos castanhos a realização.

Uma realização que chegou no momento que Quinn foi, praticamente, soterrada por uma avalanche de fotógrafos e repórteres. Bingo... Rachel percebeu o que tinha feito.

Um milhão de dólares por um beijo, um impulso movido por um sentimento inexplicável.

Isso seria veiculado por todas as mídias existentes na face da terra. Quinn seria atormentada por fotos, matérias, piadas, sátiras, e sabe-se lá o que, durante sabe-se lá quanto tempo... e tudo por culpa do temperamento impulsivo e incontrolável de Rachel Berry. Tony viu sua senhorita cobrir a boca com as mãos num gesto inconsciente. O gesto durou poucos segundos, e o olhar dela mudou nesse instante.

Rachel estava tão perdida em sua culpa, que não percebeu o olhar que Quinn lhe lançava em meio aquele caos. Um olhar que Tony conhecia bem... um olhar que ele viu tantas vezes nos filmes de Bollywood e suas histórias de amor impossiveis...

E Tony, definitivamente, levava muito a sério Bollywood e suas histórias de amor.

E o olhar de Quinn... era o olhar que das moçinhas tinham quando eram afastadas de seu verdadeiro amor. O olhar perdido, desesperado... o olhar que pedia para ser resgatada.

Foi nesse momento que Tony tomou uma atitude. Com celular na mão, ele se desculpou com Jesse e se levantou da mesa, se dirigindo ao lounge onde se situavam os banheiros, do lado oposto a confusão que acontecia no salão.

Ele discou o único número que ele podia discar nesse instante. E uma voz grossa e rouca de um homem atendeu no terceiro toque.

- Jones falando. É tarde e é bom ser urgente... – reclamou o homem.

- Jones, aqui é Tony.

- Opa, Tony-indi-boy! – a voz gritou a saudação alegremente – Imagino qual seria o motivo de sua ligação! Não me diga que sua senhora finalmente aceitou minha proposta! Será que você vai alegrar a noite desse mero faz-tudo-de-Hollywood? Posso ter esperanças?

- Senhorita. E ela prefere ser chamada pelo primeiro nome, Jones. Mas não é esse o caso. Na verdade preciso que você faça alguns contatos para mim. O quão informado você é sobre Quinn Fabray?

Quinze minutos depois, Tony, através de Jones, já tinha conseguido que Britanny S. Pierce, uma das melhores amigas da atriz, concordasse em coreografar um dos recitais, em um dos projetos sociais que Rachel mantinha. Agora, ele só tinha que conseguir que a dançarina levasse a loira para a ONG até o sábado seguinte...

...

Demorou um pouco, mas o sinal que Tony esperava apareceu três dias após a ligação, em forma de uma loira simpática, esguia e de belos olhos azuis. Britanny entrou no escritório do projeto New Direction no começo da tarde e no final daquele dia se declarou apaixonada pelo projeto.

E para certificar-se de que seu plano daria certo, Tony teve uma cumplice durante os ensaios ministrados pela dançarina.

Carmem era uma das crianças em condições especiais que era atendida pela ONG. Ela tinha problemas cardíacos e precisava de um transplante. Sua situação era estável e ela não precisava necessariamente estar no hospital, mas a cirurgia era inevitável, e inclusive, já estava marcada.

Rachel havia marcado o trasplante para a semana seguinte. Ela acompanhava o caso de perto. A morena havia resgatado Carmem no Novo México há dois anos e se afeiçoou bastante a garota.

Por isso, Tony sabia que Rachel passaria a semana em LA, fazendo os preparativos para a viagem da pequena latina para Boston.

Ele comentou com Carmem sobre Britanny ser uma das melhores amigas de Quinn, e a pequena latina entendeu o recado. Durante uma conversa de apresentação entre as duas, Carmem conseguiu que a jovem dançarina prometesse que, no dia seguinte, logo após o almoço, traria a amiga para conhecê-la.

Assim que a loira entrou no teatro, no dia seguinte, Carmem enviou uma mensagem para ele... e ele arrastou a pequena morena do escritório para as coxias exatamente no momento em que a atriz conversava com a pequena Carmem.

Rachel olhava boquiaberta para a loira no palco. Seus olhos brilhavam e Tony sorriu.

- Tony... meu pajem...

- Sim Rachel.

- Lembre-me de agradecer você mais tarde...

- Sim Rachel.

E ela caminhou para fora das coxias, falando em voz alta e chamando a atenção de Quinn.

...

Rachel sustentou o olhar de Quinn, e sem que ela pudesse impedir, o sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto, ao ver a indignação nos olhos da atriz. Ela não podia deixar de pensar como a loira ficava adorável quando estava irritada.

_"Rachel Barbra Berry... você foi fisgada...". _

- Eu realmente queria ter uma boa explicação, Quinn... mas agora... olhando para você... todos aqueles motivos que eu pensei que eram nobres e corretos... Bem, agora eles me parecem estúpidos e egoístas...

A loira franziu a testa e ergueu novamente a sobrancelha, as mãos firmes na cintura e olhar desafiador. Ela estava visivelmente mais irritada por ver Rachel sorrindo.

- Isso quem vai decidir sou eu. Fale. – exigiu a loira.

Elas foram interrompidas pelas crianças. Todas pulavam ao redor de Rachel, pedindo que ela participasse do ensaio. Aparentemente o tema de hoje era Shakira, em homenagem a Carmem.

Rachel, tentando atender aos apelos das crianças acabou ignorando, sem querer, a atriz que furiosa, virou de costas e desceu do palco, tomando sua bolsa das mãos de Britanny e seguindo rumo a saída.

_Ya se que no vendrás_

_Todo lo que fué_

_El tempo lo dejó atrás..._

Quinn congelou.

_Sé que no regresarás_

_Lo que nos pasó_

_No repetirá jamás_

**_"Eu não acredito..."_** a atriz se virou para o palco e avistou a morena. Microfone na mão, olhando para ela.

_Mil años no me alcanzarán_

_Para borrarte olvidar_

**_"É claro... ela canta... e é obvio que ela tinha que ter a voz mais doce e perfeita que eu já ouvi..."_**

_Y ahora estoy aqui_

_Queriendo convertir_

_Los campos em ciudad_

_Mezclando el cielo com el mar_

E o sorriso, até então presente no rosto da morena, se tornou triste.

_Sé que te dejé escapar_

_Sé que te perdí_

_Nada podrá ser igual_

_Mil años pueden alcanzar_

_Para que puedas perdonar..._

Quinn sentiu suas pernas se moverem contra sua vontade, fazendo o caminho de volta para o palco. Os olhos fixos em Rachel.

_Estoy aquí quieréndote_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos_

_Que no puedo compreender_

Rachel parecia colocar tudo aquilo que não conseguia expressar em palavras, na melodia daquela música... uma música que falava sobre erros e arrependimento... que pedia mais uma chance... que dizia que a queria... que queria a ela... que queria a Quinn.

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiándome um pie por la cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día que_

_Estoy aquí quieréndote_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos_

_Que no puedo compreender_

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiándome um pie por la cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día que_

A atriz parou a poucas fileiras do palco, hipnotizada pela voz da pequena que cantava seu coração no palco. Britanny parou ao seu lado e tomou sua mão na sua.

Rachel estendeu um dos braços na direção delas e cantou o verso seguinte.

_Si aún piensas algo em mi_

_Sabes que sigo esperándote_

_Yeah yeah yeah..._

E a morena abriu os braços e fechou os olhos se entregando a música.

_Estoy aquí quieréndote_

_Ahogándome_

_Entre fotos y cuadernos_

_Entre cosas y recuerdos_

_Que no puedo compreender_

_Estoy enloqueciéndome_

_Cambiándome um pie por la cara mía_

_Esta noche por el día que_

Rachel abriu os olhos e procurou por aqueles belos olhos castanhos esverdeados, que ela tanto queria que a perdoasse.

_Estoy aqui quieréndote_

_Estoy aqui_

_oh oh ohhh_

_Estoy quieréndote_

As crianças pulavam ao redor da pequena morena e pediam por mais. Obviamente não era a primeira vez que Rachel cantava para eles. Britanny e Tony também se juntaram as palmas, aparentemente, mais empolgados do que as crianças.

Rachel observava a loira. Ela estava de pé entre a quarta e quinta fileira, bolsa no ombro e sem expressão alguma que denotasse o que ela estava pensando. O coração da pequena morena batia tão freneticamente, que ela sentia que podia morrer caso Quinn desse as costas e fosse embora.

Ela assistiu a atriz falar algo no ouvido de Britanny, e a loira mais alta olhou para amiga e assentiu. Depois, Quinn caminhou na direção do palco e subiu direto para falar com a banda. Britanny pareceu solicitar algo a Tony, que franziu a testa e sumiu de vista. A próxima coisa que ela sentiu foi um puxão em sua mão esquerda de uma das crianças que ajudava a esvaziar o palco. Então ela entendeu. Quinn iria cantar.

Rachel se deixou levar pelas crianças, todas super empolgadas para assistir a performance da atriz. Eles se jogaram nas primeiras fileiras e a morena sentou-se ao lado de Carmem, que havia sido trazida para baixo pelos voluntários presentes.

Quinn voltou para a boca de cena, que agora estava arrumada com um banquinho e um microfone num suporte, segurando um violão. Ela se posicionou e começou a dedilhar a melodia triste, e num sussurro começou a cantar suavemente. O coração de Rachel gelou ao reconhecer a música.

_Estas semanas sin verte_

_Me parecieron años_

_Tanto te quise besar_

_Que me duelen los lábios_

As lágrimas vinheram imediatamente e Quinn fechou os olhos. Na plateia, Rachel não conteve sua tristeza, e deixou suas lagrimas escorrerem livremente por sua face.

_Mira que el miedo nos hizo_

_Cometer estupideces_

_Nos dejó sordos y ciegos_

_Tantas veces_

_Y um día después de la tormenta_

_Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol..._

Quinn parou de dedilhar a melodia e abriu os olhos, que brilhavam num verde vivo, por causa da emoção que gritava em seu peito. A banda se juntou a loira e incrementou a batida.

_Te lloré hasta el extremo_

_De lo que era posible_

_Cuándo creía que era invencible_

_No hay mal que dure cen años_

_Ni cuerpo que lo aguante_

_Y lo mejor siempre espera adelante_

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Y un día después, y un día después_

_Sale el sol_

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_

Os últimos acordes da melodia soaram do violão e Rachel desviou os olhos, sem ser capaz de sustentar o olhar da loira.

Quinn dera seu veredito. Rachel a havia machucado... ela a havia perdido... a atriz seguiria em frente e a esqueceria.

Quinn levantou e entregou o violão a um dos garotos da banda. O som de um violino podia ser ouvido baixinho. Britanny apareceu no palco e entregou algo que lembrava um cinto de dança do ventre para a atriz.

Tony sentou-se ao lado de Rachel e colocou uma mão no ombro da pequena. A melodia do violino se intensificou.

Quinn amarrou o cinto por cima da cintura de sua calça jeans e tirou a blusa regata de malha que vestia, ficando com o top, também de malha, cor rosa amostra. O top era composto, mas deixava a mostra o abdômen da atriz. Britanny segurou a blusa e correu para a coxia.

Rachel já podia identificar os acordes iniciais de Ojos Así, mas não entendeu o porque. A loira já tinha dado o recado, ela havia sido rejeitada... não foi?

Então Quinn começou a dançar. Movimentos lentos, sinuosos acompanhando a melodia do violino. Depois o vigor foi tomando conta de seu corpo, e quando a batida da música começou, Quinn se remexia acompanhando o ritmo imposto pelos instrumentos, o quadril junto ao suporte do microfone, enquanto cantava.

_Ayer yo conocí um cielo sin sol_

_Y um hombre sin suelo_

_Um santo em prisíon_

_Y uma canción triste sin dueño_

Alguns adolescentes do coro se juntaram a ela nos vocais.

_Ya he ya he ya he_

Quinn buscou os olhos da morena na plateia, enquanto repetia os movimentos em seus quadris. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados tinham um brilho diferente, e um sorriso sensual tomou conta de seus lábios.

_Y conocí tus ojos negros_

E tal qual a música dizia, os olhos de Rachel estavam negros. As pupilas dilatadas fixas no corpo da loira, acompanhando cada um de seus movimentos.

O sorriso de Quinn cresceu ainda mais. A atriz ergueu os braços passando as mãos pelos cabelos, seus quadris balançando compassadamente.

Então a morena entendeu. Esse era seu castigo. A loira fizera questão de cantar o quanto Rachel a havia magoado, por não dar noticias e deixa-la de lado, mas Quinn estava deixando claro que a perdoava... _Sale el Sol_... era o perdão, e não o adeus... Entretanto, Quinn não deixaria barato... o perdão estava atrelado a um castigo... _a uma tortura_, a morena pensou.

_Y ahora sí que no_

_Puedo vivir sin ellos yo_

E a batida da música aumentou com refrão, da mesma forma, os movimentos do corpo de Quinn intensificaram. A calça jeans era justa e destacava suas curvas... o top tinha um decote em V... o abdômen da loira amostra... o pequeno e típico cinto, próprio das fantasias de odaliscas, sacudia a cada movimento dos quadris da loira. Rachel mordeu os lábios com força.

Quadris. Esquerda. Direita. Esquerda. Ombros. Braços. Torax. Mãos. Braços. Pernas. Olhos. Sorriso.

Rachel acompanhava cada um deles.

_Le pido al cielo solo um deseo_

_Que em tus ojos yo pueda vivir_

_He percorrido ya el mundo enterro_

_Y uma cosa te vengo a decir_

_Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut_

_Fué desde el norte hasta el polo sur_

_Y no encontre ojos así _

_Como los que tienes tú_

Nessa parte do refrão, Rachel deixou de ouvir a música. Quinn dançava maravilhosamente. Todos os presentes gritavam e cantavam alto junto com ela. Algumas das crianças e adolescentes dançavam. Mas a morena não conseguia se mexer. Um zilhão de pensamentos disparando por sua mente. Vários flashes da loira dançando somente para ela... suas mãos deslizando por aquelas curvas...

E a tortura continuava. A melodia dos instrumentos tomou conta do ambiente e Quinn deslizou para a boca de cena, lentamente, parando bem na beirada do palco.

E quando Rachel pensou que não podia ficar pior, a coreografia ficou ainda mais intensa. Quinn demonstrava tanta desenvoltura na dança do ventre, que a morena sentiu todo seu corpo tremer. Suas mãos apertaram os braços da poltrona, e ela precisou de toda sua força para controlar o desejo de subir no palco, e tomar Quinn ali mesmo.

Quinn, por sua vez, sentia-se realizada. Rachel não tirava os olhos dela. E isso a fazia muito bem. Ela mordeu os lábios, ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para a morena.

**_Oh isso é bom... muito bom... Rachel Berry parece que você aprendeu a lição..._**

**_Oh sim... nos fizemos ela pagar..._**

**_Sim... esses jeans podem não ter o efeito da saia de véus de uma odalisca...mas eu sei que ele ressalta nossas curvas..._**

**_Hum-rum... você tem razão... e ainda bem, que hoje, vestimos um top por debaixo da blusa... foi bem conveniente..._**

**_Ah sim, bastante conveniente..._**

A música chegava ao fim e Quinn sussurrou a parte final, sua voz suave e sensual.

_Y no encontre ojos así _

_Como los que tienes tú_

Todos no teatro explodiram em aplausos e gritos. Carmem virou para sua madrinha e sorrindo constatou

- Quinn bailó como Shakira, Dinda!

- Sí...bailó...

Foi a única coisa que a morena respondeu, antes de levantar de vez e subir para o palco com passos firmes.

Tony, ainda boquiaberto com a performance da atriz, não teve tempo de detê-la.

Rachel pegou Quinn pelo braço, e praticamente, arrastou-a consigo pela coxia.

Ninguém entendeu nada, mas não houve quem as seguisse. Britanny tratou de distrair as crianças sinalizando uma delas para outra apresentação, enquanto Tony e os outros voluntários controlavam os ânimos dos adolescentes.

Rachel encontrou um dos camarins atrás do palco, girou a maçaneta com a mão livre, abrindo a porta. E, sem cerimonia, empurrou Quinn dentro da sala.

Sem ter tempo de contestar, nem de perguntar o que acontecia, Quinn foi silenciada pelos lábios da morena. Rachel a beijava desesperadamente, e a loira se entregou a todas aquelas sensações deliciosas que tomaram conta dela.

Em minutos os joelhos da loira se encontraram com a beirada de um sofá, e ela caiu de costas sob as almofadas fofas, levando Rachel com ela. A morena se ajustou ao corpo da loira enquanto aprofundava ainda mais o beijo.

Quinn entrelaçava os dedos por entre os cabelos de Rachel, puxando-a para mais perto.

Nenhuma das duas conseguia parar. Ambas estavam tomadas pelo desejo de estarem juntas. Somente quando o ar faltou, elas se afastaram alguns milímetros dos lábios uma da outra. Rachel olhou para aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados, e viu neles refletido mesmo desejo que ela sentia.

- Você pertence a mim, Quinn Fabray.

O sorriso de Quinn não podia ser maior. Sua voz, sensualmente rouca, saiu como um sussurro.

- Sim... Eu sou completamente sua... Rachel...

E ergueu o queixo, oferecendo seus lábios para a morena.

...

Uma nota: Para quem quiser ter uma referencia visual da coreografia de Ojos Así que encantou Rachel, é só assistir a performance da própria Shakira na apresentação da música em seu DVD ao vivo em Paris. Tem no YouTube. Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo!


	6. Faltam 24h para ter medo

- Então senhorita Berry, finalmente nos encontramos.

- Rachel. E sim, é um prazer conhece-lo Nigel.

Disse Rachel, cumprimentando o homem com um breve, porém firme, aperto de mão.

Nigel Collins era o empresário de Quinn, um senhor distinto, de aparentemente seus cinquenta anos, o que poderia ser um ponto negativo, já que a grande maioria dos profissionais do ramo transitavam pela faixa dos trinta, se ele não fosse o mais competente e requisitado do seu ramo.

A Collins & Associados tinha mais de trinta anos de trabalho e era uma das mais respeitadas e conceituadas empresas do meio, tendo em sua carteira de clientes inúmeras estrelas de hollywood e do esporte americano. E só o fato da carreira de Quinn ser gerenciada pelo próprio Nigel, já demonstrava o quanto a atriz estava perfeitamente assessorada.

Após o ocorrido nos bastidores do teatro do _Projeto New Directions_, Rachel e Quinn concluíram que deixar de lado os sentimentos que elas, evidentemente, tinham uma pela outra, não era mais uma opção.

Rachel, que até então lutava para manter-se distante e controlada, havia decidido naquele instante jogar a razão pela janela e seguir o que todo o seu ser berrava há dias.

Então agora, sua priori era reivindicar o coração da atriz.

Quer dizer, pode até parecer, mas não foi fácil admitir para si mesma que a ideia de Quinn sair de sua vida, era algo que a afetaria tanto, que só imaginar não poder tê-la em seus braços, fazia a morena sentir naúseas.

E não foi somente por causa da dança, ou os beijos que aconteceram em sequência...

Rachel nunca sentira isso antes...

Ela se viu incapaz de resistir a Quinn.

Foi como se a sensação que tomou conta dela, na primeira vez que ela a viu, se tornasse ainda mais intensa, sem dar oportunidade alguma para lutar por controle próprio. Bastou vê-la naquela noite, no palco no GLAAD, que ela sentiu ter encontrado o motivo que fez seu coração voltar a bater, naquele bendito dia quando a trouxeram de volta a vida. E agora tê-la em seus braços chamando seu nome ao seu ouvido...

Rachel reconheceu aquela voz desde o primeiro instante em que a ouviu no GLAAD.

"_Olá, boa noite...eu sou Quinn Fabray..." _

Era aquela voz... a voz que por muitas vezes, ela pensou ser produto de uma alucinação... aquela voz que pedia.. não... que implorava... "_não me deixe"_... uma voz que finalmente deixava de ser um peso no seu peito... finalmente deixava de ser uma lembrança obscura.

_Era loucura? _

Ela estava perdendo a noção da realidade ao se deixar levar assim?

O que era delírio e o que era realidade?

Porque aquela voz que ela jurava ter ouvido no momento em que seu corpo desistia de lutar e se entregava a escuridão, não podia ser a mesma voz que agora lhe sussurrava "_Eu sou completamente sua..."_

Era como se ela tivesse voltado no tempo e nada de ruim tivesse acontecido... era como se Quinn curasse todas as feridas... não era algo que ela consegui-se explicar.

_Coincidência ou destino?_

Por sua vez, Quinn era capaz de ler o conflito no rosto de Rachel, mas seu coração não conseguia parar de bater como se ela estivesse correndo uma maratona. Sim, ela havia enlouquecido. Sim, ela estava novamente se atirando em águas desconhecidas sem checar a profundidade. Só que dessa vez, algo a dizia que valeria a pena.

E Quinn entregou seu coração a morena sem hesitar... Porque o que ela via naqueles olhos castanhos a fazia se sentir completa.

Diferente de Finn... Puck... e de Alex... _principalmente de Alex._

Por esses motivos, e principalmente depois de um grande incoviniente num restaurante local na noite anterior, Quinn e Rachel entraram em contato com o empresário da loira, que após ouvir o relato de sua cliente, "exigiu" um encontro para a manhã seguinte, e "exigiu" que a morena estivesse presente.

- Eu também acho que devemos dar alguma declaração... as fotos de vocês de ontem a noite já estão em vários sites e as coisas só tendem a piorar, caso vocês se calem.

Nigel gesticulou para que as mulheres a sua frente vissem as fotos no Ipad, que ele havia colocado na mesa. Eram fotos onde elas apareciam na companhia de Britanny e Tony, em um dos restaurantes vegan que a morena era assídua. Elas tentaram ser o mais discretas possível, mas os paparazzi não falharam em capturar algumas das trocas de olhares e sorrisos entre elas.

Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior ao ler uma das manchetes.

"_**Beijo de um milhão de dólares rende jantar para Berry. Será que finalmente Fabray vai ceder aos encantos de uma das solteiras mais cobiçadas da alta sociedade?" **_

Quinn sentiu o coração acelerar ao se lembrar como ela já havia _"cedido aos encantos"_ da morena ao seu lado.

Depois de dez inigualáveis minutos sozinhas, elas foram interrompidas pelas batidas frenéticas de uma Britanny curiosa e um Tony preocupado, que quase derrubaram a porta do camarim.

Ainda tentando se recompor ambas atravessaram o corredor e saíram pela coxia do teatro, só para encontrar os rostos ansiosos de mais de vinte crianças, adolescentes e monitores que ao avistarem suas expressões de culpa, iniciaram um coro de vozes com rimas e gracinhas.

_...Rachel e Quinn debaixo de uma árvore se b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o_

_primeiro vem o namoro,_

_depois o casamento,_

_e aí a Rachel empurrando um carrinho..._

- Heyyyyyyyy!

Rachel deu um pulo do palco e começou a perseguir os precursores da brincadeira. Quinn, que mais parecia um pimentão, não conseguiu se mover, paralisada de vergonha.

Rachel desviou o olhar das fotos na sua frente, deu uma risadinha, levou a mão esquerda de Quinn aos lábios e a beijou gentilmente.

- Eu realmente agradeço aos céus, pelo grande público e a mídia desconhecerem sua desenvoltura na dança do ventre. Minha imagem como conquistadora irá permanecer inalterada.

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e Nigel limpou a garganta.

- Na verdade senhorita Berry...

- Rachel. - interrompeu a morena.

Nigel pareceu não se importar.

- ...essa imagem é o que me preocupa... - continuou num tom seco. - Quinn acabou de se livrar, quer dizer, de sair de um relacionamento um tanto complicado...

- Eu fui uma idiota e ele um aproveitador... pode dizer Nigel... você me avisou... - dessa vez foi a vez da loira interromper o homem.

- Bem... - reiniciou ele depois de lançar um olhar compreensivo para a atriz - O que eu quero dizer, é que esse envolvimento entre vocês, além de gerar muitas especulações, vai mudar a maneira de como o público enxerga você Quinn... Você já vem sentindo isso nas últimas semanas, as matérias sensasionalistas, os rumores, os trocadilhos, as piadas, o aumento drástico no número de paparazzi lhe perseguindo... o incidente de ontem! Eu sei que em algum determinado ponto de sua carreira, estariamos lidando com esse tipo de situação... Entretanto... - ele pigarreou e olhou brevemente para Rachel. - ... isso não é saúdavel para sua imagem... entrar e sair de relacionamentos com grande potencial para serem... bem... eu acho que tamanha exposição por conta de um relacionamento que pode não vir...

- Eu sugiro que você não continue o que está dizendo, Nigel.

Rachel encarava o empresário. Os olhos castanhos frios e escuros.

- Quinn não é um passatempo, muito menos um troféu. Eu não vou usá-la para desfilar por tapetes vermelhos, enquanto os tablóides publicam fotos minhas com outras mulheres em boates ou casas do género. Eu posso ter tido alguns envolvimentos infelizes no passado, mas _eu posso garantir a Quinn _, que a grande maioria do que diziam ao meu respeito não passavam de fofocas sem fundamento. O que sinto por _suacliente _é genuíno e eu não estou aqui para pedir sua aprovação, nem muito menos para ouvir suas suposições sobre minha pessoa ou sobre meus sentimentos. Eu sugiro que você atenha-se a fatos, e que suas orientações se mantenham profissionais e livres de preconceitos.

Nigel trincou os dentes. Quinn alcançou a mão da morena e a apertou firme junto a sua, demonstrando apoio e tentando acalmá-la.

Empresário e socialite se encaravam.

- Paris Hilton? - disparou o ele.

- Boato. Somos amigas. - respondeu prontamente a morena.

- Gisele Bündchen?Scarlett Johansson? Natalie Portman? Charlise Theron? Keira Knightley? Liv Tyler? Lindsay Lohan? Megan Fox?

Rachel revirou os olhos. Quinn encarava a morena de queixo caído.

- Gisele e eu nunca fomos apresentadas. Scarlett?! Pelo amor de Deus eu ofereci minha casa de veraneio a ela e a Ryan na época! Natalie é uma amiga! Depois daquela cena todo mundo enlouqueceu, e ela não podia sair com mulher alguma! Charlise? Realmente? Sem noção e sem comentários... Keira, idem. Liv é um doce de pessoa e nada mais. A senhorita Lohan foi um produto de uma noite conturbada... E Megan...bem.. Megan foi uma fase que terminou há muito tempo e sem possibilidade alguma de recaída...

- Noite conturbada? - Quinn cruzou os braços.

- Ela me agarrou! - se defendeu a morena.

- E Megan Fox também se atirou nos seus braços?

Rachel suspirou frustada.

- Não... mas como eu disse, foi uma fase...

- Defina fase.

Rachel não podia acreditar. Quinn realmente estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes? A morena respirou fundo.

- Dois meses e uma viagem de sete dias na Indonésia... nos percebemos que nenhuma de nos realmente necessitava da presença da outra para se sentir completa. E eu não sentia que necessitava dela na minha vida. - Rachel procurou os olhos castanhos esverdeados. - Durante todo o tempo que estivemos juntas, ela não conseguiu fazer meu coração bater tão forte o quanto você fez, no momento em que entrou naquele palco no GLAAD...

Quinn desviou o olhar, um rubor se espalhando por seu rosto. Nigel limpou novamente a garganta.

- Senhorita Berry...

- Rachel.

-...Hmm... só quero deixar claro que espero que seus sentimentos por minha cliente realmente sejam tão genuínos como a senhorita declara... - ele fez uma pausa quanto viu Rachel revirar os olhos devido a sua insistência de trata-la por senhorita. - ...De qualquer forma, vou me ater aos meus deveres, e vou tentar atenuar os ânimos da imprensa, o máximo que eu puder... - e voltou-se para a atriz - Quinn, eu realmente sugiro que você considere uma ou duas entrevistas para que possamos tratar do assunto, antes que as coisas saiam ainda mais do controle.

A loira sentiu Rachel apertar sua mão.

Na noite passada, o restaurante em que eles estavam foi cercado por fotógrafos. Até uma equipe de reportagem online do E! apareceu. Tony precisou chamar a policia para dispersar a multidão armada com lentes tele objetivas, que se aglomerava nas calçadas, buscando o melhor ângulo para fotografar algum momento, que confirmasse o relacionamento entre as duas mulheres.

Na confusão, um casal que tentava sair do restaurante acabou sendo empurrado num canteiro. A mulher cortou a perna em uma das estruturas de aço que fazia a divisória entre a calçada e a grama. Nada grave, contudo, Quinn e Rachel arcaram com todos os cuidados médicos da senhora, e a atriz enviou uma cesta com flores e chocolates a mulher, pedindo desculpas pelo incidente.

Apesar de não poder ser culpada pelo ocorrido, a loira dizia-se responsável pela presença dos paparazzi no local.

- Eu vou dar _uma_ entrevista... de preferência para Ellen. - informou Quinn.

Nigel acentiu concordando com a sugestão da loira.

- Posso agendar ainda para essa semana. Tenho certeza que Mary ou Ed concordarão com sua proposta sem pestanejar.

Dada por resolvidas todas as questões na pauta da reunião, Quinn anunciou.

- Okay, Nigel...acho que isso resolve basicamente o que pretendíamos com essa reunião.. Será que agora podemos ir? Rachel precisa organizar algumas coisas para uma viagem... e eu gostaria de aproveitar o tempo com ela antes disso...- admitiu a atriz um tanto encabulada.

- Viagem?

- Sim. Boston. - respondeu Rachel, tomando a frente. - Minha afilhada vai realizar um transplante cardíaco no final desta semana e eu pretendo organizar toda a papelada antes disso... Também vou passar em NYC para uma reunião de negócios...

- Espero que tudo transcorra bem com sua afilhada... e que sua viagem a NYC seja tranquila... e sem _conturbações_...

Rachel estreitou os olhos para ele. Quinn tomou sua pequena morena pela mão e a puxou para fora do escritório acenando _até breves_ a seu empresário.

Já no hall dos elevadores, Quinn conheceu o lado diva de Rachel, enquanto ela esbravejava.

- Quem ele pensa que é ? Como ele ousa insinuar que eu vá fazer a farra em NYC? Eu mal consigo conceber a ideia de deixar você aqui sozinha...e ele ousa... arrrrr ... Se ele soubesse o quanto é dificil pensar que não vou ter você ao meu lado... que o que eu mais quero é levar você comigo...eu...

Quinn parou de ouvir.

- Você quer que eu vá com você...para NYC?

Rachel congelou. A loira a encarava surpresa.

- Eu pisei na bola? É muito cedo para isso? Eu... eu não queria forçar...

Quinn praticamente se jogou sobre ela. O sorriso fazia todo seu rosto brilhar. Rachel ainda teve o bom senso de olhar para os lados, e constatou que elas estavam milagrosamente sozinhas no Hall.

- Você realmente me quer lá? Eu... eu vou... eu vou... se você me quiser com você, eu vou...

E o coração da morena derreteu. Seus braços envolveram Quinn num abraço protetor e gentil. Ela afundou o rosto no pescoço da mulher que tomou conta de todos os seus pensamentos e vontades, aspirando o aroma de seu perfume.

- Eu quero. Eu quero você ao meu lado para sempre...

A atriz se aninhou ao corpo da pequena, e recém descoberta, diva, afundando o rosto nos cabelos castanhos de _sua_ Rachel.

- Eu não poderia desejar estar em outro lugar...

Elas desceram pelo elevador e atravessaram o Hall da portaria perdidas na presença uma da outra. Tony e Luc as aguardavam na saída do prédio no Mulsanne Bentley prateado da morena.

Luc desceu do carro assim que as avistou saindo pela porta da frente, e as guiou pelo breve caminho entre a calçada e o veículo estacionado bem à frente deles.

Se não estivessem tão absortas uma na outra, talvez elas tivessem notado o ronco desproporcional de uma moto que estava estacionada a alguns metros do carro.

E se Quinn não estivesse tão visivelmente enebriada pelo sorriso de Rachel, ao ponto de se esquecer do mundo ao seu redor, ela teria notado que aquela moto... aquela Shadow 750 preta... pertencia a Alex. E que seu ex, não parecia muito feliz em vê-la ao lado da socialite.

- Você não vai continuar me humilhando desse jeito, Fabray...

Rosnou Alex para si mesmo, extremamente enfurecido e acelerando a moto, ao mesmo tempo em que costurava entre os carros pelas ruas do centro de LA.


	7. Nada mais importa parte 1

**Desculpem a demora. Esse foi um capitulo muito dificil de escrever. Eu queria que ele parecesse real e que passasse a dinamica dos acontecimentos. É um capitulo um tanto forte e eu ainda tenho algumas decisoes dificeis para tomar... entao vou realmente precisar dos reviews de vocês... **

**Ah, para quem nao sabe... Ellen DeGeneres é uma das apresentadoras mais famosas dos EUA. Ela é lesbica assumida e casada com a maravilhosa Portia de Rossi.**

* * *

Ellen DeGeneres, como de costume, abre seu talkshow dançando para a plateia. Ela havia sido informada, um pouco antes de entrar no ar, que o programa estava atingindo picos de audiência, por conta das chamadas no twitter que anunciavam a presença de sua convidada para o show de hoje.

A agitação das pessoas que estavam no auditório era evidente e ela não podia estar mais satisfeita. Ela finalmente sentou-se em sua poltrona e como de praxe, chamou seu DJ Tony e iniciou uma conversa aleatória.

- Hey Tony, você tem noção de que nesse momento, nós somos o programa com mais audiência em toda América?

O DJ fingiu surpresa e levantou os polegares em comemoração.

- É... acho que nossa audiência deve estar valendo mais que um milhão de dólares nesse minuto...

A plateia começa a se agitar. Ellen faz uma pausa e sorrir.

- Acho que vocês estão um pouco impacientes hoje...

A plateia se agita ainda mais.

- Wow é... bem.. o programa de hoje não foi programado. Tudo aconteceu de última hora... Ontem eu recebi uma ligação que me fez tão feliz que eu fiz nossa produção, literalmente, parar tudo o que estava fazendo e mudar toda nossa programação para hoje... Bem... a divulgação dessa mudança foi feita ontem mesmo no twitter, e conseguimos colocar algumas chamadas no ar, mas o que me deixou realmente satisfeita, foi ver que tomei a decisão correta, pois todos vocês parecem tão empolgados quanto eu...

Ellen se levanta e caminha em direção a entrada por onde os convidados anunciados aparecem.

- Minha convidada de hoje, pode até ter se auto-convidado para vir ao meu programa, mas sem dúvida alguma, ela é mais que bem vinda... e merece que eu vá recebe-la e acompanha-la até sua poltrona. Eu realmente estaria extremamente encrecada em casa se minha Portia não fosse tão fã dela quanto eu... Então acho que se eu levar um autografo para casa, Portia não vai se incomodar que eu anuncie que hoje, eu recebo com muito orgulho, a bela, atraente, talentosa e um dos beijos mais caros de Hollywood, a namoradinha da America...QUINN FABRAY!

Quinn caminhou pelas escadarias e Ellen ofereceu uma das mãos para escolta-la ao seu lugar no centro do cenário. Não se podia ouvir mais nada além dos gritos da plateia. Quinn sorria, e seu rosto denunciava o quanto ela estava emocionada com a demonstração de carinho que ela estava recebendo. Ela já havia ouvido vários _Quinn eu te amo!_ e tantos outros _Quinn estamos com você! _que as pessoas estavam gritando para ela, que teve que piscar várias vezes para evitar as lágrimas.

- Uau... - a atriz não se sentou na poltrona como Ellen lhe indicara. Ao invés disso, ela curvou-se para a plateia e agradeceu a todos.

Rachel assistia tudo em seu quarto de hotel em Boston. Ela havia viajado no mesmo dia em que ela e Quinn tiveram a reunião com empresário da loira. A principio Quinn queria acompanha-la, mas momentos antes de entrar no avião, ela recebeu a confirmação de sua presença no talkshow, pela própria Ellen. A apresentadora garantiu já estar organizando tudo para a participação da atriz no programa ao vivo no dia seguinte... e Quinn teve que ficar em LA.

Mas elas se encontrariam no dia seguinte em NYC.

Os trâmites da cirurgia e traslado de Carmem não tomaram o tempo que Rachel esperava, portanto, ela já estava fazendo o check out do hotel e seguindo para NYC. Ela esperaria por Quinn, que estaria embarcando logo após sua participação no programa. Rachel iria aproveitar o tempo para concluir seu planejando do melhor e mais perfeito final de semana prolongado de todos os tempos by Rachel Berry... o power point ainda não estava exatamente pronto, mas a morena já tinha tudo listado e organizado em tópicos...

Rachel ligou para a recepção do hotel e confirmou a hora em que o carro chegaria para leva-la ao aeroporto. Depois sentou-se na beirada da cama e aumentou o volume da tv. Parecia que a plateia já havia parado de gritar e Ellen já conversava com Quinn.

- É tão bom recebe-la, Quinn... eu fiquei realmente surpresa com sua ligação... mas eu tenho que perguntar... por que você levou tanto tempo para vir ao meu programa? Eu não posso deixar de dizer que isso me magoava... profundamente.

Ellen fazia cara de ofendida.

- É... é bom estar aqui... obrigada...e a propósito... você nunca me chamou para vir ao seu show! Eu tive que ligar! Eu me senti excluída!

A plateia gargalhava junto com Quinn e Ellen ergueu as mãos.

- Okay. Okay. Eu tenho que admitir... eu tive que aprender a lidar com isso... mas minha esposa sempre me manda calar a boca quando está assistindo um filme seu... eu tinha ciúmes... é...pronto falei...

- Wow... eu espero que você tenha superado isso...

- É... isso está totalmente superado. Acho que o fato de eu ter ouvido, recentemente, que você prefere as morenas também ajudou bastante...

A plateia silenciou anciosa. Ellen tinha um sorriso no canto da boca e Quinn não conseguiu conter o próprio sorriso quando respondeu.

- Yeah... eu acho que eu prefiro morenas baixinhas...

Ellen se levantou e se dirigiu a uma das cameras apontando.

- Ela disse! E ela disse aqui! Fiquem com a gente e já já voltamos com Quinn Fabray!

A plateia gritava por Quinn e aplaudia fervorosamente. A loira não esperava por uma reação tão intensa e positiva... ela não podia estar mais feliz. Em algumas horas ela estaria livre da pressão de esconder seus sentimentos por Rachel... e dessa sensação de solidão que tomou conta dela, no momento que Rachel seguiu sozinha para o aeroporto. Em poucas horas elas estariam juntas em NYC...

O programa fez um break para o intervalo e Rachel suspirou. Estava feito. Todos já sabiam que Quinn Fabray era gay. Ela admitiu a todo o mundo que era gay...e no decorrer do programa todos saberiam que ela era gay por Rachel Berry.

A partir daquele momento, tudo na vida e na carreira da atriz mudaria... Quinn estava colocando sua vida a venda nos tablóides, enfrentando a possibilidade de perder propostas, de deixar de assinar contratos para empresas mais conservadoras...tudo por causa de Rachel...

Ninguém nunca se expôs tanto assim por ela... e tudo o que a morena mais queria, era proteger esse sentimento que crescia entre elas.

Ela faria tudo para proteger Quinn.

O telefone toca. Era a recepcionista avisando da chegada do carro. Rachel pega seu casaco e desliga a televisão.

O produtor deu um aviso no megafone " _Voltamos em 30 segundos!"_ As duas celebridades conversaram um pouco durante o break. Os produtores acalmaram a plateia, depois de Quinn tirar uma foto com uma adolescente com necessidades especiais, que estava na plateia, e Ellen chamou a atriz para uma breve conversa.

Ela segurou as mãos de Quinn entre as suas.

- Muito nervosa? - pergunta a loira mais velha.

- Extremamente?! - responde a jovem loira com sinceridade.

- O pior já passou... viu a reação deles? Eles te amam e vai dar tudo certo...

No AR. Ellen se dirigiu a uma das cameras.

- Nós estamos de volta com Quinn Fabray... saindo do closet?

Quinn gargalhou.

- Acho que sim...

- Bem, Quinn por experiência própria eu posso dizer que esse deve ser o momento mais assustador e maravilhoso de sua vida, ein?

Quinn expirou e concordou com a cabeça.

- Definitivamente é o momento mais assustador da minha vida... Eu sempre apoiei os direitos dos homossexuais... muito antes de realmente me descobrir homossexual... e posso dizer que é muito raro ter o apoio... principalmente o apoio que eu pude sentir dessa plateia...

A plateia aplaudiu.

-... o homossexualismo ainda é visto como uma anomalia e nós... - a loira mais jovem buscou a mão de Ellen, que imediatamente uniu-se a sua e segurou-a firme. - ... somos imensamente descriminados em certos nichos sociais. Eu só espero que todos nós possamos evoluir mais como pessoas e respeitar o amor e todas suas manifestações...sem preconceitos... sem discriminação. Eu já abraçava essa causa antes... agora ela se tornou uma luta por meus direitos..

Todos se levantaram para aplaudir. Ellen abraçou a atriz.

- Wow... eu realmente estou feliz por você gostar de morenas...- a apresentadora ergueu os dedos e começou a enumerar. - Bonita... sensual... famosa... rica... e eloquente! Eu ia perder minha esposa em piscar de olhos! Portia, meu amor, você vai ter que se contentar comigo para o resto de nossas vidas!

Quinn e a plateia não seguram a gargalhada.

- Ah, eu tenho um presente para você! - continuou a apresentadora, pegando uma sacola que estava escondida atrás de sua poltrona. Ela tira um potinho de dentro da sacola e entrega a Quinn, que já percebendo a brincadeira começa a rir. - São hidratantes corporais... bem... eu fiquei na dúvida de qual essência você gostaria mais... então eu escolhi três... straw_berry_... - e tirou outro potinho -... blue_berry_...- e o último potinho fez Quinn gargalhar. - ... e Rachel _Berry_...

- Acho que, definitivamente, essa aqui...é minha preferida... - disse a atriz segurando o potinho com uma foto de Rachel, onde o rotulo dizia 100% Rachel Berry. - Rachel vai adorar isso... - disse Quinn entre risos.

- Ah, eu também tenho algo para ela... você com certeza, vai gostar... - e Ellen levantou uma camiseta tamanho P que estampava em letras bold maiúsculas "Taken by Quinn".

- Ah... Ela, defitivamente, vai ter que usar isso!

O resto da entrevista transcorreu da forma mais agradável possível. E tanto Quinn, quanto todos os presentes, não poderiam estar mais satisfeitos.

Uma hora mais tarde, Ellen e Quinn se despediam, depois da atriz prometer a apresentadora e sua esposa, por telefone, que ela e Rachel aceitariam um convite para jantar na casa delas assim que retornassem de NY.

Luc acompanhou Quinn pelos estudios e a atriz ligou para NIgel, que lhe colocou a par da onda de noticas que já se espalhavam pelos sites e revistas. Todos queriam fotos e entrevistas com o casal. O empresário garantiu que o publico parecia ter aceitado muito bem e que Luc estaria trabalhando nos recalls, enquanto Quinn estivesse em NYC. Eles se despediram e Luc deixou a loira na entrada de sua casa em Bel Air.

- Quem vai levar a senhorita ao aeroporto?

- Não se preocupe, Luc. Rachel pediu que Tony passasse por mim mais tarde. Acho que em no máximo duas horas ele estará aqui. Meu voo sai no final da tarde...

- Okay. Senhorita... boa viagem. Se divirta.

Quinn sorriu e acenou para seu assistente.

Ela estava ansiosa para embarcar. Rachel havia enviado uma mensagem há algumas horas dizendo que já estava embarcando para NY... a essa hora a morena já deveria estar na cidade.

Quinn entrou em casa e se apressou para chegar no quarto. Ela atirou seu casaco sobre a cama e entrou no closet tirando a blusa.

O que ela viu refletido no espelho a fez congelar.

- Olá meu amor...

- Alex...

Rachel pulou de susto.

- Jesse! Você disse que ia esperar no hotel!

- Mudei de ideia... será que um amigo não pode fazer a gentileza de vir buscar uma amiga no aeroporto? Hmmm - ele olhou para os lados. - Onde está sua loira de um milhão?

Rachel fechou a cara.

- Ah, admita... virou jargão...

- Palhaço. - disse a pequena dando um cotovelada no amigo. - Ela chega a noite...mal posso esperar... 24 horas sem ve-la... e meu coração parece que vai parar... odeio essa sensação...

- Hmmm... apaixonados... café? Eu adoro o essa cafeteria do aeroporto...

Quinn tentou não deixar transparecer o pânico que sentia.

- Alex... o que você faz aqui? C-como você entrou?

- Quinnie, amor... você acha que eu realmente devolvi as chaves do nosso ninho de amor... sem tirar uma cópia antes? Você sempre foi muito ingénua... minha garotinha de Ohio...

Ele andava na direção dela. Quinn circulou a cama, mas estava sem saída. A porta estava logo atrás de Alex...

- Você não tem o direito de estar aqui...

A expressão do rosto dele enrijeceu.

- Você quer falar de direitos? E que tal ... o que você esta fazendo com a minha reputação? Você se achou no direito de esculhambar minha imagem, não foi?

- Do que você esta falando eu...

Alex fechou a porta do quarto com um estrondo.

- Cala a boca, vadia!

Ele estava visivelmente alterado. Furioso. E Quinn tremeu de pavor.

Jesse tomou um gole de seu capuccino.

- Você já vai ligar para ela? Nossa, dê um tempo para a coitada... senão ela vai enjoar de você, Rachel...

- Eu.. eu não sei... preciso falar com ela... o programa já terminou há algum tempo e ela não me ligou...

- Controladora... - sussurou ele.

- Cala a boca St. James! Quinn sempre me liga...ou me responde pelo WhatsApp... é estranho ela não me ligar...

- Controladora...

- CALA A BOCA VADIA! - gritou Alex.

Quinn chorava. Alex já havia rodeado a cama e o primeiro tapa no rosto da atriz a fez cair na cama.

- Você agora é lesbica? Não... você não pode ser... você se vendeu para aquelazinha... isso sim... e os jornais estão tendo dias de festa com meu nome...

Ele agarrou a atriz pelos cabelos e a ergueu da cama. Quinn gritou de dor... ela tentou se defender, tentou se livrar dele, mas não teve forças.

- Pare de se sacudir sua vadia... _sua sapatão._.. - ele disse cuspindo as palavras nela. O nojo era evidente. -... é o que você quer ser agora não é? Um homem? Pois é assim que os homens apanham.

O soco na boca do estomago da loira fez com que ela se curvasse sem ar. Ela caiu de joelhos.

- P-por favor... pare... - arquejou Quinn.

Uma música começou a tocar baixinho. Alex parou e olhou ao redor. Ele localizou o iphone que estava no bolso do casaco que Quinn tinha jogado em cima da cama. O rosto se contorceu de odio, ao ver na tela a foto da atriz beijando a bochecha de uma Rachel sorridente. Ele colocou o celular na cara de Quinn.

- Ela não atende... - disse Rachel.

- Ela pode estar no banho... - respondeu Jesse.

- _Rach... _- murmurou a atriz entre lagrimas, enquanto Alex gritava ofensas e sacudia o aparelho na frente dela.

Rachel se levantou da cadeira agoniada.

- Não. Eu... eu preciso falar com ela... tem algo errado.

- Agora você está exagerando, Rachel.

Rachel podia até estar enganada, mas aquele sentimento de dor não estava deixando seu coração tranquilo. Ela tinha que saber noticias de Quinn.

- Você foi _minha_ mulher! Você tinha _prazer_ comigo! Eu_ fiz_ você ter prazer, sua vadia... eu fiz você _gozar_.

Alex estava totalmente fora de si. O odio...a repulsa... o descontrole emocional. Quinn já conhecia alguns traços de seu comportamento agressivo, mas em nenhum momento, durante suas muitas brigas, ele havia ido além de insultos e portas batendo... mas agora, seu ex a arrastava pelo quarto, segurando firmemente em seus cabelos enquanto ela suplicava desesperada que ele parasse.

- Eu não sou gay, Quinn... e você vai desmentir isso... eu vou te fazer lembrar do quanto você gostava de quando eu fudia você!

- N-nãoooo...por favor não... _Rachel._.. por favor...socorro...

- Tony! Aonde você esta? - Rachel quase berrou quando seu assistente atendeu ao celular.

- No momento estou estacionado na frente da casa da senhorita Fabray. Eu consegui um taxi aereo até San Francisco... tem um jatinho da empresa saindo de lá com destino a NY... pensei que ela gostaria de adiantar o voo...

- Tony! Preciso falar com Quinn... ela não atende o celular...

Tony caminhou pela calçada que dava acesso a porta de entrada da casa da atriz.

- Você esta chamando pelo nome _dela_, sua vagabunda? - Alex deu outra bofetada no rosto de Quinn, que caiu quase inconsciente na cama.

Ele subiu no colchão, puxou um revolver pequeno de dentro da calça e colocou o cano no queixo da loira.

- ... Tony... eu estou com uma sensação horrível... por favor... eu preciso falar com ela.

Tony revirou os olhos. Sua senhorita as vezes era bastante dramática. Ele se aproximou da porta e se preparou para tocar a campainhia, quando ouviu algo que parecia um lamento.

- _Por favor_ ! Pare... por favor...

A atriz implorava desesperada entre as lágrimas. Alex rasgou a blusa que ela vestia.

- Você vai se lembrar de como _é ter um homem,_ Quinn...

- NÃOOOOO! - ela gritou. - Não! Por favor! _Rachel._..

Tony congelou por um momento. Rachel falava sem parar no seu ouvido.

- RACHEL! - Tony disse num tom seco, fazendo a morena calar a boca. - Ligue para a policia de LA agora!

As pernas da morena não conseguiram sustentar seu corpo. Ela desabou na cadeira e Jesse correu para ampara-la.

- Rachel?!

Ela levou alguns segundos para reacionar. Puxando a camisa de seu amigo pela gola, ela se levantou de uma vez e gritou, antes de sair pela porta da cafeteria do aeroporto e correr de volta para a área de aluguel de jatinhos.

- Ligue para a policia em LA! _Quinn esta em casa em perigo!_

Tony chutou a porta do quarto. Alex pulou assustado, largando o pescoço da atriz que jazia imóvel sobre a cama.

Rachel berrava com a recepcionista de uma empresa de locação de pequenos aviões. Tentando se fazer entender.

- Você não esta entendendo? _Eu preciso estar em LA AGORA! _NÃO IMPORTA O QUANTO CUSTA! ME COLOQUE EM UM AVIÃO! AGORA!

Um dos vizinhos de Quinn ouviu os gritos que vinham da casa da atriz, puxou o celular do bolso e discou 911, quando ouviu aquele barulho assustador.

- Alô.. por favor... venham rápido... eu acabo de ouvir três tiros sendo disparados na residência de Quinn Fabray...


	8. Nada mais importa parte 2

**GENTE NÃO SEI SE TODOS VOCÊS JÁ VIRAM, MAS EU COLOQUEI OUTRA FIC NA MINHA PÁGINA. AGORA TENHO OUTRA FIC EM PORTUGUÊS "A INTRÉPIDA RACHEL BERRY" FOI MUITO DIVERTIDO ESCREVER E SE PASSA NUM AMBIENTE TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE DE "MINHA" . QUEM PUDER DÁ UMA CONFERIDA E DEIXA UM REVIEW. ABRAÇOS E BOM FIM DE SEMANA!**

_Esse capitulo é para "Andressa" e "Manu Andromeda" . _

* * *

_- Nós voltamos ao vivo de Bel Air, onde mora a atriz Quinn Fabray, que nesta tarde foi atacada, em casa, pelo ex-namorado, o ator Alex Brandon. A atriz participou essa manhã do talkshow de Ellen DeGeneres, onde confirmou seu envolvimento amoroso com a milionária novaiorquina Rachel Babra Berry. Quinn teria voltado para casa após as gravações do programa, para se preparar para um voo, nesse final da tarde para NY, onde estaria planejando se encontrar com Rachel. Um dos vizinhos ouviu gritos e tiros vindos da casa da atriz e ligou para 911. A reporter Anna Jonhan tem mais informações sobre essa tragédia, Anna._

_- Boa noite Andrea, eu estou aqui na frente do UCLA Medical Center, e como você pode ver, a concentração de equipes de reportagem, fotógrafos, curiosos e fãs é muito grande. As pessoas souberam da noticia através das redes sociais, e desde então, não param de chegar aqui na frente do hospital. A policia já isolou a avenida que dá acesso a entrada do prédio, para facilitar a circulação de internos, e liberar o acesso de ambulâncias, mas mesmo assim o movimento é bastante intenso. Como já noticiamos, Quinn Fabray deu entrada no UCLA Medical Center, por volta das 17 horas. Ela foi encontrada em casa, após ser agredida por seu ex-namorado, o também ator Alex Branton. Segundo algumas informações, parece que uma terceira pessoa, também estava presente na hora do crime, e também foi trazida para atendimento, mas ainda não temos a corfirmação da identidade dela, só sabemos que se trata de um outro homem. A assessoria da atriz ainda não se pronunciou sobre o estado de saúde dela e ainda também não temos nenhuma informação conclusiva sobre o que aconteceu, mas existem especulações sobre de pelo menos uma morte._

_- Anna, vocês fizeram imagens do momento da chegada de Quinn no hospital, certo?_

_- Sim, nós temos algumas imagens do momento da chegada da atriz ao UCLA Medical Center esta tarde... é... ela foi trazia por um helicóptero UTI, do tipo Esquilo que é totalmente equipado para esse tipo de emergência e como vocês podem ver nas imagens... a maca que vai levando a atriz...é retirada da UTI aérea, Andrea, pelo acesso do heliporto aqui do prédio, onde é imediatamente cercada pela equipe médica que já estava no aguardo..._

_- O que podemos ver pelas imagens Anna, é que parece que há uma movimentação intensa dos paramédicos ao redor da maca que leva o corpo da atriz.._

_- É Andrea, não podemos afirmar com certeza, mas pelo que podemos ver nas imagens... aparentemente, os paramédicos já descem do helicóptero realizando um procedimento de reanimação... é... reanimação cardiopulmonar ou RCP, que é feita com intuito de ressuscitar uma pessoa que sofreu de parada cardíaca ou respiratoria..._

_- A equipe médica do local..._

_- Desculpe interromper Andrea, mas acabamos de ser informados da chegada de Rachel Berry no local. Ela veio de NY assim que soube do ocorrido e acabou de chegar aqui, na área que dá acesso a entrada do prédio... o acesso só está liberado unicamente para ambulâncias, então ela vai ter que passar andando próximo ao cordão de isolamento de onde se encontram todas as equipes de reportagem...nós vamos tentar chegar mais perto... Rachel? Rachel? Rachel, alguma declaração? Você sabe algo sobre o estado de saúde de Quinn? Existem boatos sobre uma morte! Você confirma ou nega a morte de Quinn Fabray?_

Rachel Berry era praticamente um peso morto sendo empurrado para frente por Jesse St. James, que a escoltava por entre aquela orda de urubus famintos por informações. Ele afastava os microfones e cameras inoportunas, protegendo a pequena morena desse tipo de perguntas.

Eles conseguiram um voo particular para Los Angeles, logo após Jesse conter uma Rachel desesperada e em vias de ser presa por agressão, pela forma que ela sacudia a recepcionista da empresa de frete aéreo. Depois de explicar o ocorrido e conversar com o gerente da empresa, Jesse e Rachel embarcaram 20 minutos após a ligação de Tony. Foram 6 horas e 10 minutos de voo... sem noticias. Depois mais 30 minutos de carro até o hospital. Eles tentaram o celular de Tony, mas estava fora de área, Jesse conseguiu lembrar que uma das amigas de Quinn, Britanny, era voluntária em um dos projetos de Rachel. Ele ligou para a fundação e pediu o numero da dançarina, mas também não conseguiu falar com ela. Ninguém podia imaginar o que eles podiam encontrar no hospital.

Rachel não havia emitido uma palavra desde o momento que eles embarcaram. Jesse sabia que sua amiga estava em pânico, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem parar. O único acessório que a protegia das lentes das cameras, eram os óculos escuros que ele havia enfiado na cara dela, antes deles descerem do carro.

Jesse sentiu o corpo de Rachel tremer quando a repórter insistiu com as perguntas.

- _Rachel, acabou de ser confirmada uma morte! Você já sabe quem foi? Você confirma ou nega a morte de Quinn Fabray? Rachel, você tem algo a declarar sobre a possível morte de sua namorada?_

- Sem comentários. - gritou Jesse e empurrou com força o microfone que ela estava enfiando na cara de Rachel. - Saiam da frente!

E tomando uma atitude drástica St. James agarrou Rachel com um dos braços, e com o outro saiu abrindo caminho e empurrando todos na sua frente, até chegar, finalmente, na porta de entrada do hospital.

Rachel olhou para a recepção ao seu redor, e buscou o apoio nos braços de Jesse. Ela não tinha coragem para perguntar. Nem por Tony... nem por Quinn. Ela levou a mão ao peito e Jesse a amparou imediatamente.

- Rachel! - ele olhou para os enfermeiros e funcionários ao seu redor. - Pelo amor de Deus me ajudem aqui!

Um dos médicos residentes tomou a frente e levantou a morena nos braços, passando com ela para uma das salas de atendimento na emergência. Jesse seguindo rapidamente ao seu lado.

O médico colocou Rachel numa maca na enfermaria da emergência, e ofereceu uma mascara de oxigénio para a morena.

- Senhorita Berry? Pode me ouvir? Eu sou o Dr. Swan...

Ela murmurou algo incompreensivel.

- Senhorita Berry?

A pequena firmou a voz e respondeu.

- Rachel... só Rachel...por favor... Quinn... Tony... p-por favor..

Jesse segurou a mão de sua amiga. O Dr. Swan olhou para ele.

- Rachel, infelizmente eu não tive acesso ao prontuário, nem a área aonde ela foi levada...

- Alguém m-morreu? P-por favor... doutor... _m-minha Quinn...m-meu Tony._..

O médico olhava apenado para a mulher a sua frente.

- Eu sinto muito, Rachel... _Ela._..

Nesse momento a porta da sala se abre de uma vez e Tony entra aos tropeços, seguido de uma enfermeira enfurecida.

- Você não pode se levantar, rapaz! Você levou um tiro pelo amor de Deus!

Tony estava pálido e caminhava com dificuldade. Ele tinha o ombro e o braço direito enfaixados. O olho esquerdo estava inchado e várias marcas que sugeriam uma briga violenta espalhadas pelo resto do rosto e seu outro braço, que estava a mostra por causa da bata que ele vestia. Ele ignorou a enfermeira e continuou arrastando o suporte do soro, com sua medicação para dor, e se aproximou de sua senhorita.

- Eu vi quando o doutor passou com você nos braços... está tudo bem?

- Tony... _meu Tony_... - a morena tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela estava feliz por ver seu amigo e fiel assistente, vivo, na sua frente, mas de repente as palavras do médico se juntaram as declarações da repórter de antes. A percepção da realidade fez seu coração afundar com numa dor insuportável.

- Minha Quinn... _Tony._.. m-minha Quinn..._minha Quinn._.. Jesse..._ela._..

Jesse abraçou Rachel, puxando o pequeno corpo, que tremia incontrolavelmente, para o mais próximo que pode. O médico percebeu a dor da morena e se apressou em dizer.

- Rachel. Olhe para mim... Rachel.

Ela mal conseguia ouvir.

- Eu soube que ela deu entrada no centro cirúrgico...em estado grave... a informação é imprecisa... eles realmente estavam procedendo com RPC desde o momento em que ela chegou... - ele fez uma pauta. - Não se sabe de mais nada desde que ela deu entrada no centro cirúrgico...Você deve ser forte, Rachel. Deve ser forte por ela. Ela ainda esta lutando...entendeu Rachel?

Rachel não demonstrava sinais que escutava o médico, a cada segundo s dor se fazia mais presente nos olhos da novaiorquina.

- Eu...s-senhorita Rachel... me desculpe... eu não cheguei... a tempo...

A voz de Tony mal passava de um murmúrio, mas Rachel pareceu sair do transe em que estava na mesma hora. Ela se impulsionou no mesmo momento na direção dele tomando seu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Olhe para mim. - pediu ela suavemente, mas sua voz firme. - Nunca mais se refira a mim usando essa palavra... só Rachel...lembra? - Tony fez que sim entre lágrimas. - ...e se não fosse por você...ela...ela poderia já estar...- ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Rachel se recusava a cogitar essa possibilidade. - Não desista ainda, okay? Você precisa voltar para seu quarto e repousar, Tony. Quando você estiver mais calmo...eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Agora, eu preciso estar ao lado dela... ou pelo menos o mais próximo dela o possível... ela precisa saber que eu estou aqui...

Tony se deixou levar pela enfermeira, após Rachel exigir sua transferencia da enfermaria para um dos melhores quartos do hospital.

Ela também pediu que ele fosse acompanhado por um dos médicos cadastrados por sua empresa.

- Rachel.

- Dr. Swan?

O jovem médico havia deixado a morena logo após Jesse e Rachel terem deixado a sala de atendimento com Tony. A morena conseguiu ter acesso ao sexto andar do prédio, justamente por causa da internação de Tony, mas até aquele momento, suas tentativas de ter noticias de Quinn haviam sido frustadas. Ela não entendia o porque ninguém naquele maldito lugar podia dar uma satisfação sobre o estado de saúde de Quinn Fabray.

- Rachel, eu consegui noticias. Pelo que parece, ela saiu do centro cirurgico, mas direto para o CTI, o estado dela é instavel e...

- Qual andar? - perguntou a morena apressando o passo até os elevadores. O médico logo atrás dela.

- Oitavo...mas Rachel, você não vai poder vê-la...

As portas do elevador se abriram e a morena apertou o botão de número oito.

- Isso é um absurdo! Dr. Swan, eu entendo que existem procedimentos, mas ela não pode simplesmente ficar a mercê do hospital!

O elevador abriu as portas e Rachel caminhou rapidamente para fora, o jovem médico quase foi atropelado por um dos responsáveis pela limpeza, na presa de segui-la.

- Mas é disso mesmo que estou falando, Rachel. Existe alguém que está controlando as informações e proibindo a divulgação de qualquer boletim sobre ela.

A morena parou de uma vez na frente de um posto médico, onde lia-se CTI acesso restrito.

- O que?

O médico passou a mão pelos cabelos e continuou.

- Tem uma ordem que proíbe o seu acesso a área ou a qualquer informação sobre o estado dela.

- Como assim? Quem? Quem seria capaz de fazer isso?

A resposta veio imediatamente na forma de uma voz grossa e fria atrás de Rachel

- Eu. - o homem loiro, alto de feições duras respondeu. - Russel Fabray.

Rachel levou alguns segundos para reacionar.

- Você não pode fazer isso...

- Quinn é minha filha e eu tenho plenos direitos de responder por ela agora.

- Sr. Fabray, eu sou Dr. Swan, e não sei se o senhor saber, mas essa senhorita é namorada de sua filha, nada mais justo que...

- Minha filha não tem uma namorada, Dr. Swan. Isso seria contra os princípios que ela foi criada. Quinn não seria capaz de tamanha abominação. Isso é uma tentativa de auto promoção, dessa jovem. - o médico estava sem palavras. Ele já tinha conhecido pessoas preconceituosas antes, mas aquele homem era de uma frieza assustadora. - Então, minha jovem eu espero que leve todo esse show de programa de auditório, que esta montado lá fora, com a senhorita e saia desse hospital, antes que eu chame a segurança, para afasta-la de minha filha.

Rachel tremia, de raiva, angustia e de medo. Medo por pelas decisões de salvar a vida da mulher que ela amava estarem nas mãos desse homem.

- Como o senhor ousa? - e as lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos da morena. - Eu amo sua filha.

- A senhorita é uma aberração que invadiu a vida da minha filha. Isso. - e ele apontou para uma parece de vidro, logo atrás deles, onde Rachel percebeu pela primeira vez, o corpo de Quinn estendido numa cama, repleto de fios e monitores ao seu redor. - É o castigo que Deus deu a ela por se associar a gente de sua laia.

Rachel mal conseguiu se manter de pé. Seu corpo cambaleou e ela foi aparada pelo médico ao seu lado.

- Como o senhor pode tratar uma mulher dessa forma? - disparou o médico.

- Ela não merece nenhum respeito... ela é uma...

- Eu sugiro que você cale essa boca, Russel, ou eu vou processar esse seu traseiro maniaco-religioso por agressão, preconceito, danos morais, físicos e outras mil coisas, que eu tenho vontade de processar você, desde que você chutou sua filha para fora de casa quanto ela tinha dezesseis anos!

Santana Lopez invadiu o andar do CTI acompanhada por Nigel, Britanny e Jesse, que havia ficado dando entrada na papelada de internação de Tony para que Rachel pudesse procurar por Quinn.

- Santana Lopez, vejo que está tão mais intragável do que era.

- Yeah, só que agora eu tenho um diploma em direito, Russel.

- E eu tenho um mandato. - afirmou Nigel. - Um documento assinado por um juiz que ordena que você se retire desse prédio agora, Russel.

Santana sorriu maqueavelicamente. Britanny e Jesse estavam ao lado de Rachel. A morena mal percebia o que acontecia ao seu redor, seus olhos não se desviavam do lugar aonde estava Quinn. Mesmo a distancia, ela parecia mais palida. O peito da atriz subia e descia mecanicamente, ela respirava com auxilio de aparelhos.

- Eu sou o pai dela.

- Você não tem direitos aqui, Russel. Quinn tomou providências a esse respeito há muito tempo atrás. Bastou o juiz olhar essa procuração e ler essa carta, escrita por ela, solicitando que caso algo aconteça, e ela não possa responder por si, as decisões sobre sua vida e seu patrimônio, estariam a cargo de Santana Lopez, Britanny S. Pierce e, eu, Nigel Collins. Por isso, falo por nós três, e tenho certeza que por Quinn, quando digo que a senhorita Berry, mesmo que não tendo seu nome nela, faz parte dessa lista o tanto quanto nós mesmos. Seria uma questão de tempo para que Quinn desse a ela esse direito... Você é carta fora, Russel. Saia daqui, antes que nós chamemos a segurança.

Russel Fabray estava, por falta de termos melhores, roxo de raiva. Ele havia tomado um voo para LA muito antes de saber do crime. Na verdade, o motivo pelo qual ele fora o primeiro a estar presente no hospital, foi pelo fato de ter visto a entrevista, onde sua filha se declarou apaixonada por outra mulher. Russel não aceitaria essa vergonha. Por isso, pegou um voo saindo de Comlumbus, quando viu Quinn confirmar tudo no primeiro bloco do programa, e três horas e meia depois, estava em LA. Ele chegou a residência da atriz , no momento que a estavam retirando da casa, prestando os primeiros socorros.

Acontecimentos que não demoraram a serem percebidos por Santana. O olhar da latina escureceu, e na mesma hora Britanny segurou seu braço.

- Su miserable hijo de puta, no he venido aquí a causa del accidente! Você já estava en la ciudad! Você deve estar feliz de ter encontrado Quinn assim ¿no? Aquele bastardo do Alex, polpou você do trabalho! Maldito sea, Russel Fabray! Se você pudesse puxava os aparelhos que mantém ela viva! Maldito sea!

- San, não vale a pena.

- Isso é agressão verbal, ou seria assedio moral, jovem advogada? - respondeu Russel. - Vocês todos vão receber uma ligação do meu advogado.

E Russel marchou para o hall de acesso dos elevadores.

Britanny ainda tentava acalmar Santana, enquanto o Dr. Swan chamou uma enfermeira pedindo que ela chamasse o médico responsável por Quinn, e que avisasse a segurança de que o homem que acabará de sair do CTI estava proibido de voltar, ou ter acesso a informações sobre a atriz. Nigel se aproximou de Rachel e tocou seu ombro.

- Vá vê-la.

A morena não precisou que ele repetisse. Em segundos ela estava na frente do vidro da sala onde Quinn se encontrava. Suas mãos suadas espalmadas na superfície fria, e seus olhos percorrendo cada centímetro do corpo da loira. Ela parecia tão fragil.

- Hey... - murmurou Jesse.

A morena não respondeu.

- Tony, me contou o que ele viu. Você quer ouvir agora?

Rachel fez que sim. Jesse suspirou.

- Ele invadiu a casa, arrombando a porta de entrada. Ele disse que pode ouvir Quinn gritar, mas que quando ele chegou no segundo andar ele já não ouviu mais nada. Ele arrombou a porta do quarto, surpreendendo Alex. Ele estava... - Jesse limpou a garganta. - Ele ia estupra-la, Rachel. As mãos dele estava no pescoço dela e a camisa dela estava rasgada.

Rachel enrijeceu, seu olhar ficou frio, mas ela não tirou os olhos de Quinn.

- Depois do susto inicial, Alex alcançou uma arma e atirou em Tony. Ele teve sorte, porque conseguiu desviar do tiro e foi atingido no ombro, mas quando ele conseguiu ficar em pé de novo, ele viu Alex agarrar Quinn e colocar o corpo dela na frente do dele. Tony disse que ele falava coisas desconexas como _"Eu estou acabado"_ e _"ela vai morrer comigo"..._ o tiro que ele deu nela foi a queima roupa, nas costelas, atravessando o lado direito do corpo... Tony se jogou em cima dele e eles brigaram, mas Quinn não se movia do chão... o outro tiro foi disparado para cima. Tony não faz ideia do tempo, mas ele disse que ouviu as sirenes e que ouviu os policiais invadindo a casa, a última coisa que ele lembra foi de Alex olhar para Quinn, sorri e dizer " Até logo"... depois ele meteu uma bala na cabeça. A morte dele foi confirmada pela policia há alguns minutos. A assessoria dele estava tentando abafar até encontrar uma justificativa pelos atos dele...mas a informação acabou vazando.

- Eu queria ter enfiado essa bala na cabeça dele...

Jesse tomou sua amiga em seus braços.

- Não repita isso! Você não é esse tipo de pessoa, Rachel. Quinn não precisa desse tipo de pessoa agora! Ela precisa que você seja aquela maluca destemida e totalmente apaixonada por ela!

- Ela precisou de mim, Jesse! Ela chamou por meu nome, eu posso sentir! E onde eu estava? Em NY! Há seis horas e dez minutos de distância dela! Incapaz de estar ao seu lado para protege-la desse psicopata!

- Rachel, você não podia saber! Quem podia? Não é sua culpa! Olhe! - e ele apontou para a loira na cama atrás do vidro. - Ela está ali! Ainda há esperança! Faça ela sentir que você está aqui! Do mesmo jeito que você sentiu que ela precisava de você! Faça ela sentir que ela precisa ser forte e voltar para você! Por Deus, Rachel! Vocês se apaixonaram no momento que olharam uma para outra. Eu nunca pensei que isso realmente existisse! Se vocês não nasceram para estar juntas, eu realmente não sei mais como eu me sinto a respeito da vida!

Ele sacudia a pequena pelos ombros.

- Ela precisa sentir você aqui!

E foi nessa hora que tudo mudou. A pequena rotina das enfermeiras, de olharem e checarem dados nos aparelhos ligados a Quinn mudou. E eles puderam ouvir o barulho de um ensurdecedor de bipe, que apitava continuamente. Então, de repente, médicos e enfermeiros correram para o quarto. Rachel não conseguia acompanhar os procedimentos, mas num momento em que uma enfermeira abriu a porta, para entrar no quarto, ela conseguiu ouvir o médico falar com urgência.

_- Nós vamos perde-la!_

Ela viu o desfibrilador ser carregado e usado contra o corpo de_ sua Quinn_. O desespero tomou conta dela e Jesse teve que conter sua amiga, que começou a bater no vidro e chamar por sua amada.

Santana, Britanny e Nigel correram ao encontro de Jesse e Rachel. Todos assistiram o médico usar o desfibrilador , na tentativa reanimar a atriz, uma segunda vez. Uma enfermeira puxou as cortinas que adornavam a janela de vidro, impedindo que eles continuasse a testemunhar o procedimento.

Britanny enfiou a cabeça no ombro de Santana, que estava pálida encarando as cortinas. Nigel cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Jesse tombou no chão, segurando o corpo de Rachel que repetia incessantemente "_Não me deixe, não me deixe..."_

Dentro da sala, o doutor Angelo Becker continuava tentando trazer a atriz de volta.

- Doutor... - a chefe das enfermeira, Sra Gonzales, tocou a mão do médico. - ela se foi...

O médico negou com a cabeça. A enfermeira ofereceu um olhar compreensivo ao profissional na sua frente. O Dr Becker era conhecido por atingir os limites da razão para reanimar um paciente. As vezes, alguém da equipe tinha que traze-lo de volta a realidade. O médico parou o procedimento e olhou para a enfermeira completamente derrotado.

- Desliguem o bipe... a hora do óbito...

- NÃO SE ATREVA A DESISTIR DELA!

Rachel Berry sabe-se lá como, se livrou dos braços de Jesse, Nigel e de mais dois enfermeiros, e invadiu a sala do CTI, onde Quinn estava. Ela estava ofegante, mas sua voz era firme e seu olhar decidido, enquanto ela apontava para o médico de forma ameaçadora.

- OUVIU O QUE EU DISSE? EU NÃO PERMITO QUE VOCÊ DESISTA DELA!

* * *

_Eu queria agradecer pelos reviews. Muito obrigada. Eu tento enviar uma mensagem para todos, mas não tenho como agradecer aos guests. Então obrigada a todos vocês guests._

_JUFABERRY - desculpe por ter tirado seu sono..._

_MANU ANDROMEDA - obrigada pelo review em minha outra história e não se preocupe, vou terminar essa para você._

_GABRIELA VIANA - amo seus comentários! _

_FABGLEEK, RAFAELA, VALERIA, REBECCA, ANOGAMER1, LOOKINTODARKNESS, FABERRYBRA E (?) WHATTT - eu espero ansiosa pelos comentários de vocês! abraços._


	9. Without You

_Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Espero que vocês gostem do que vão ler. Espero os comentários. abs!_

* * *

_E quando tudo ficou escuro eu pude ouvi sua doce voz me chamando, e por mais que eu quisesse responder, eu não conseguia lembrar seu nome..._

_._

- Papaiiii! Papai, socorro! - a menina chorava apavorada. Já passava da meia noite e ela tivera outro pesadelo.

- Opa, minha princesa. O papai está aqui. O que foi? - o homem tomou a pequena nos braços e ela imediatamente se agarrou a ele.

- Um homem mal. O homem mal, papai. Ele queria me levar com ele!

- Foi um pesadelo, minha princesa. Só um sonho ruim. O papai não vai deixar nada acontecer com a princesinha dele.

Os pequenos olhos castanho esverdeados, cheios de lágrimas, da pequena encaravam aquele homem que era tudo para ela. A simples presença dele afastava todos os sonhos ruins de sua mente.

- Que tal você dormir agora?

- Mas eu não quero ficar no escuro, papai. - a pequena fez biquinho.

- Você não precisa ter medo do escuro, Quinn. Eu vou ficar com você até você dormir.

- Mas papai...

- Está na hora, Quinn. Feche os olhos, filha.

A pequena loira fechou os olhos e no mesmo instante, o rosto de Alex Brandon apareceu na sua frente. As mãos dele ao redor de sua garganta, e ela começou a sufocar. Ela ouviu um grito, o seu grito, soar distante e tudo escureceu.

- QUINN? QUINN ABRA OS OLHOS!

A loira abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma Santana extremamente preocupada. Ela levou alguns minutos para se localizar. _Oh, ela tinha desmaiado no vestiário das Cherios_. A latina tentava ajuda-la a se levantar .

- Eu estou bem, S. - disse a HBIC sacudindo a mão da amiga para fora do seu ombro.

- Não venha bancar a scary Quinn comigo, Fabray. Eu não estou engolindo isso.

- Foi só uma tontura, San. Já estou bem. - ela abriu o armário e puxou sua necessarie.

Santana agarrou-a pelo braço.

- Você não está em condições de continuar a esconder isso... Droga Q, você vai acabar se matando... - e ela baixou o tom de voz. - Você já está no quarto mês de gestação. Por algum acaso, essa cabecinha loira já imaginou o que vai acontecer quando a treinadora descobrir?

Quinn a encarou franzindo o cenho e falando friamente.

- O que mais pode dar errado na minha vida, S? Meus pais já me enxotaram de casa quando descobriram que eu estive escondendo uma gravidez por quase quatro meses. O meu, até então, namorado e "pai do meu filho" - ela fez um gesto que indicava aspas com os dedos e continuou. -... Finn, descobriu da pior forma possível, que ele não é o pai dessa criança porque eu o trai com seu melhor amigo, e que esse melhor amigo é o verdadeiro pai. - As lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos da lider de torcida. E ela se controlou o máximo que pode para continuar com a voz baixa, mantendo suas emoções o mais controladas o possível. - Ah, e mais uma vez, eu fui jogada na rua, tal qual um cachorro vira-latas. Desesperada e sem ter para onde ir, eu busquei asilo na casa de Noah Puckerman, o infeliz que eu, sob influência de insanas doses de álcool, resolvi entregar a minha virgindade. Há. Eu não dou a mínima para o que vai acontecer comigo quando Sue Silvester descobrir, Santana. Sabe por quê? - e ela encarou a latina, e Santana pode ver a dor e magoa escondidas no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados. - Eu moro de favor, num porão frio e sujo, e tenho que aturar a mãe de Noah Puckerman me dizendo o que eu devo ou não devo fazer todos os malditos dias. A única coisa que me restou Santana, foi ser a HBIC dessa escola. A única coisa que me restou, foi ser uma cherio, e eu vou segurar isso com unhas e dentes até quando eu puder.

Dizendo isso a loira fechou o armário com uma porrada, e saiu do vestuário direto para o treino. Quinn suava frio, mas ela ignorou isso.

No campo, a treinadora gritava com as cherios que já estava se aquecendo. Ela viu algumas outras meninas treinando a nova coreografia da pirâmide humana que elas já estavam ensaiando há alguns dias. Quinn se adiantou até o grupo.

- Quinn, você está atrasada! - gritou a treinadora no megafone.

- Desculpe, treinadora. Eu tive que passar um corretivo em algumas meninas no vestuário.

- Sem mais demora, Q! Já para aquela pirâmide! Essas incompetentes estão me causando espasmos mentais.

Quinn seguiu as ordens da sua treinadora e assumiu a liderança do grupo.

Depois de uma sequência de acrobacias, ela estava no topo da pirâmide. Foi quando sua visão ficou turva e tudo embaçou. Daí ela ouviu os tiros. Flashes de um homem rasgando suas roupas, de alguém a puxando pelos cabelos, ela piscou e então, mais uma vez ela se viu no topo da pirâmide humana, no campo de futebol.

Sua treinadora olhava para ela, os olhos arregalados, ela berrava algo que Quinn não conseguiu ouvir. Ela tinha voltado para o aquele quarto, e ouviu um homem gritando por ela. E ela sentiu uma dor horrível, tal qual uma pontada, que atravessou suas costelas perto demais de seu coração, depois, uma tontura, um enjoo, e ela se sentiu cair. Ao longe ela pode ver Santana correr na sua direção, mas os únicos sons que ela ouvia eram dos tiros, de homens gritando, sirenes, pessoas apavoradas. Seu corpo bateu no chão, e ela soube no mesmo instante que algo horrível tinha acontecido.

- QUINNNN!

Ela abriu os olhos, mais uma vez, para uma Santana desesperada. Seu corpo doía tanto que ela não conseguia se mexer. Ela estava estirada na grama do campo de futebol.

- Oh meu Deus, Quinn...

A lider de torcida percebeu olhar de absoluto pânico de suas colegas, sua treinadora e sua amiga, antes de sentir a umidade quente escorrendo por suas pernas. A percepção do que tinha acontecido caiu sobre ela e percorreu seu corpo, gelando suas veias.

- Eu perdi, Santana?... meu bebê... - e usando todas as suas forças, ela levou uma das mãos a coxa e, depois a trouxe a altura do rosto. Ela viu o sangue que cobria seus dedos e confirmou seus medos.

- Quinn, fique comigo. Não feche os olhos! Você tem que ficar conosco... Por Dios, Quinn! - implorava uma Santana, entre lágrimas, para uma Quinn que perdia a consciência nos seus braços.

- Quinn?! - Mr Shue estralou os dedos bem na frente do rosto dela.

Quinn piscou e encarou o homem.

- Eu não posso acreditar, Quinn. Fumando? Outra vez? O que você está fazendo consigo?

- Desculpe, Mr Shue, mas eu não pertenço mais aquele seu glee-loser-club, okay? Não venha com esse papinho de professor bonzinho querendo salvar a pobre aluna que já não tem nenhuma ambição e nenhum futuro.

Quinn apagou o cigarro na parede e saiu da sala. Ela já não ligava para nada. Há um ano ela havia perdido sua filha. Sim, ela descobriu que o pequeno feto era de uma menina, o acidente no treino das cherios levou sua filha e tudo aquilo que ela um dia havia achado de suma importância em sua vida.

Deprimida e solitária, ela foi enxotada, como já era esperado, da casa dos Puckerman. Santana tentou oferecer sua casa, mas a garota já estava saturada de ser uma refugiada na casa dos outros, então ela resolveu arregaçar as mangas e arrumar um trabalho.

Quinn trancafiou toda a dor dentro do peito e arrumou um serviço de meio período no teatro da cidade. Uma última cortesia do Mr. Shue, que usou de sua pouca influência junto ao gerente do Teatro Municipal de Lima.

Quinn já não era a mesma, a dor de ter perdido seu bebê a corroía por dentro, mas ela não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse ou que visse seu sofrimento. Ela estava se isolando.

Durante os poucos meses que ela se permitiu sofrer, Finn conseguiu arrasta-la para o Glee Club. Tudo havia mudado na escola e ela já não era mais a HBIC que dava as cartas. Santana e Brittany tentaram de tudo para tirar a amiga da depressão, mas nem ao mesmo depois que elas também se juntaram ao glee club o humor da ex-cherio melhorara. O tempo passou e Quinn largou o Glee e seu desempenho no colegio caiu. Ela trabalhava fazendo faxina no teatro a noite e morava em uma kitinete próxima ao centro de Lima.

Naquela noite, ela caminhava pelas ruas semi movimentadas do centro da cidade, seu expediente no teatro tinha acabado e ela voltava para casa.

"_Tudo isso é culpa sua, Quinn. Você escolheu isso para você, e agora Deus está lhe punindo."_

A voz de seu pai soava alta e clara, quase como se ele estivesse ao seu lado. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e ela sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Essa não era a vida que ela queria.

"_Você é uma aberração, Quinn. Eu nunca tive tanta vergonha de você..."_

- Pare...por favor... - pediu Quinn

"_Pelos seus pecados, você merece morrer..."_

- CALA A BOCA. - ela gritou caindo de joelhos.

- Puckerman, SEU IDIOTA! - gritou Santana, enquanto Brittany ajudava Quinn a se levantar.

- Quem manda ela ficar viajando na maionese no meio do caminho? Nós estamos em NY, Babe! Ela tem que se mover com a rapidez que a cidade... - Quinn deu um tapão no ombro dele.- Ugrrr ...

- Seu palhaço! - disse a ex-cherio.

Eles caminhavam pela Times Square em New York, o grupo tinha "fugido" do confinamento do hotel, onde o Mr. Shue deixara todo o glee club, para compor uma musica original e descansar para sua aprensentação no concurso de nacional de corais.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany e Puck se separaram do resto do grupo, a pedido de Quinn, e foram visitar a área próxima a Broadway.

A loira recentemente ingressara no grupo de teatro noturno, no mesmo teatro para o qual trabalhava. O diretor de uma das peças a surpreendeu, certa noite enquanto ela limpava os camarins, recitando pedaços da peça que estava sendo ensaiada. Ele disse a Quinn que ela tinha um talento natural para as artes dramáticas. Na semana seguinte, Quinn Fabray estrelava no teatro local com seu primeiro papel principal no teatro.

- Agora você quer conquistar a Broadway, Fabray? O pequeno povoado de Lima não é mais suficiente?

- Cala boca, Santana. Eu só gostaria de poder ver um show... não tenho talento para tanto...

- Quem te viu, quem te vê, pequena Q. A humildade lhe cai bem. - disse Puck enquanto a cutucava.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Não abuse, Puckerman. Eu ainda tenho um pouco da scary HBIC...para casos sem esperança como você...

Brittany pulou no pescoço da ex-cherio.

- Sem violência...

Quinn sorriu, mas então, avistou um grande cartaz e correu até ele.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Wicked! Vamos ver, por favor?

- Viu? Agora ela tem cinco anos de idade... - provocou Puckerman. - Quem vai entender?

Santana deu um empurrão nele, e ele acabou se desequilibrando e se chocando com uma pequena morena, que parecia ter saído da vogue magazine.

- Wow Babe...que pernas. - disse o garoto literalmente despindo a morena desconhecida.

- Ah, meu Deus... um caipira ridículo acabou de flertar comigo? Que nojo.. - reclamou a morena entre dentes.

- Ah Babe, deixe disso... depois que você provar do Puckassaurus você não vai querer largar.

A morena puxou os óculos escuros do rosto e encarou mordazmente o garoto.

- Escuta aqui, seu futuro proletário... quem você pensa que é para imaginar que alguém com minha estirpe irá cogitar a possibilidade de trocar mais que duas sentenças com alguém como você...a não ser é claro para pedir o cardápio... Saia da minha frente seu infeliz.

Puck ficou sem palavras depois da audácia da pequena morena, e sem dizer mais nada saiu do caminho dela. Ele viu um rapaz loiro e alto, do mesmo porte elegante vir na direção dela e ajuda-la com suas sacolas. O casal passou ao lado de Quinn, que ainda babava o cartaz com os horários dos shows das peças da Broadway.

- Quem era esse mendigo, Rach?

- Um caipira qualquer, Richard. Mas quem se importa com ele? Eu ainda não encontrei meus sapatos para o after de Paris Hilton de hoje à noite!

Uma das sacolas que a morena carregava bateu em Quinn, mas a garota não se preocupou em se desculpar. Quinn virou na mesma hora.

- Hey! Cuidado por onde vai! - disse a loira massageando o braço.

O rapaz loiro virou o rosto e riu. A morena olhou brevemente para ela. Quinn congelou por um momento.

- Você... eu...essa voz...

Ela tentou ir na direção do casal, mas Brittany pulou na frente dela. O rapaz puxou a morena para dentro de um carro de luxo e eles se foram.

Quinn começou a ficar enjoada. As ruas e pessoas ao seu redor começaram a se tornar borrões e o chão começou a girar. Ela estendeu os braços para o nada, tentando se apoiar em algo.

"_Você ouviu o que ele disse para ela?"_

"_Eu não pude acreditar. Como um pai fala uma coisa dessas para a filha que está nesse estado?"_

"_Eu fiquei com vontade de colocar ele para fora daqui a pontapés."_

Do que elas estão falando? O que está acontecendo? Quem são essas mulheres?

"_Eu ouvi dizer que ela está aqui, sabia? R***el B***... e ela está desesperada procurando por noticias dela."_

"_Oh, meu Deus..."_

- Parem de falar... pare de girar...Deus, aonde eu estou?

A loira bateu com uma das mãos na mesa.

- Uau... Quinnie-girl, você arrasou, u-hu! Essa é minha capitã! U-huuuuuuuu vai Q!

- Santana Lopez... se você me chamar de Quinnie mais uma vez eu vou chutar esse seu traseiro latino de volta para Lima! - disse a loira com a voz grogue. Ela olhou ao seu redor e depois para a mesa. Pegou outra dose de tequila e virou o copo de uma vez garganta abaixo.

- HBIC Quinn! u-huuuuu eu amo você! - e a latina se jogou nos braços da amiga. Segundos depois Brittany pulou em cima delas.

- Eu estou tão feliz pela Quinn finalmente ter vindo morar em LA!

- E ela é uma atriz em ascen-as-cen- é! Ela tá com tudo! Deus Salve Nigel Collins, por ter conseguido bater o motor do carro justamente em Lima, Ohio!

Quinn gargalhou e se abraçou com a latina.

- E a Finn Hudson, que precisou de dois dias para ajeitar o carro! - gritou Quinn erguendo a taça. - Graças a ele Nigel assistiu minha peça no teatro municipal...

- Foi o puto dia, da mais puta sorte, de sua puta vidaaaa, Fabray. - Santana brindou e se desequilibrou, tombando numa cadeira próxima.

- Você está bêbada! - riu Quinn.

A latina parou por um momento e retorquiu.

- Você também, Quinnie...

- Ah, cala a boca, S! Eu assinei um contrato para o meu primeiro longa em Holly-hollly...

- Você viu a Ms Holliday, Quinn? Ela está aqui em LA também? - perguntou Brittany olhando para os lados.

A loira de olhos castanhos esverdeados se confundiu.

- Oh, eu adorava as aulas dela... - comentou Santana, totalmente bêbada.

- Ah, eu sinto falta do glee club... - lamentou Britt.

Quinn pegou o guardanapo que estava na mesa e puxou um garçon pela gola da blusa.

- Me empresta? - pediu docemente se referindo a caneta. O garçon deu um sorriso bobo e fez que sim.

Quinn escreveu de qualquer jeito no guardanapo. A letra estava torta e quase ilegível, mas ela jogou a caneta para cima e estatelou o guardanapo na mão, mostrando o que havia escrito.

_Love Songs_

Com o dedo indicador ela começou a chamar a atenção de suas amigas.

- O tema dessa semana é canções de amor, meninas! - e gesticulando para a latina e a loira a sua frente ela começou a sorrir. - Vamos fazer um mash-up de músicas dos anos oitenta!

Brittany bateu palmas e Santana arregalou os olhos, tentando ler a caligrafia quase hieroglífica de Quinn.

- Quinn, já que é sua festa, você merece escolher! - a bailarina pulava de emoção.

A loira parou um momento, o que no estado alcoólico em que se encontrava, era uma proeza.

Ela deu um sorriso torto e começou a canção.

(Quinn)

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

Brittany se juntou a ela.

(Brittany e Quinn)

_(Take a look at yourself)Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief Lord_

Santana puxou o coro e a _Unholy Trinity _roubou a cena no bar da boate.

(Santana e Brittany)

_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_

(Quinn)

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

(Quinn, Santana e Brittany)

_I work hard (she works hard) everyday of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end (at the end of the day)_

_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

_And I start to pray (praise the Lord)_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(She wants help)_

_Every day - I try and I try and I try -_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh_

(Santana e Quinn)

_Somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

(Quinn)

_(Anybody find me someone to love)_

(Quinn, Brittany e Santana)

_Got no feel I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)_

I'm OK I'm alright (she's alright)

Ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Some day I'm gonna be free Lord

(Quinn, Santana e Brittany)

Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody somebody

(Quinn e Santana)

Find me somebody find me somebody to love

(Quinn)

Can anybody find me somebody to love

(Quinn, Santana e Brittany)

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me find me find me

Find me somebody to love

(Quinn e Santana)

Somebody to love

Find me somebody to love...

As garotas receberam vários aplausos e o barman anunciou uma rodada gratuita de tequila em homenagem ao trio. Quinn virou sua dose de uma vez e sentiu alguém puxa-la pelo braço.

Tudo estava meio turvo e muito confuso. As pessoas estavam borradas.

"_Eu não sei se ela vai sobreviver..." -_ ela ouviu a voz distante de um homem. - "_Vamos continuar monitorando..."_

"_Dr. Becker, Ra**el ***ry está lá fora..."_

- Você pode me amar... - Quinn sentiu alguém sussurrar no seu ouvido. Ela abriu os olhos e tentou focar a vista turva na mulher que estava na sua frente. Uma morena... de olhos castanhos...a loira sorriu.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Ra*h*l B***y...

A loira tentou ouvir, tentou enxergar o rosto dela, mas não conseguiu ver além da nevoa que pareceu crescer entre elas.

- Eu não consigo ouvir você...

Ela tentou alcança-la, mas se desequilibrou e a morena a segurou.

- Alguém já bebeu o bastante por hoje, ein?

Quinn sentiu o hálito de vodka vindo dela.

- Você também está bêbada! - e começou a rir.

- Ah, você não imagina o quanto... - a morena sorriu maliciosamente e puxou a loira pela cintura a encostando na parede. - Hoje eu completo vinte anos, sabia? - Quinn desviou o olhar para os lábios da morena. - Eu vim para LA para comemorar... - continuou ela.

- E você quer comemorar... comigo? - perguntou a loira. Os lábios da morena se curvaram num sorriso tentador. - Eu não sou esse tipo de garota, sabia?

- Eu sei... você é especial... - disse a morena. - Por você eu largaria tudo...qual é seu nome?

Quinn deu um sorrisinho e levantou a mão direita na frente do rosto da morena. O dedo indicador fazendo um movimento negativo.

- Não. Não. Eu não ouvi o seu. - e ela tocou com a ponta do dedo o nariz da mulher.

A mulher tomou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos com os da loira. Quinn abriu a boca de uma vez.

- Você está flertando comigo?

- Sim, eu estou. - respondeu a morena com um sorriso, e depois de uma pausa, ela perguntou preocupada. - Eu posso flertar com você?

Quinn colocou a mão no queixo e fingiu pensar um pouco.

- Pode. - respondeu com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Então eu vou conquistar seu coração...

E sem dar mais tempo para perguntas Quinn sentiu os lábios da morena nos seus.

"_Quinn estava em cima de um palco escuro, procurando por alguém por entre o mar de rostos estupefados. A loira avistou uma morena caminhando decidida em direção à frente do palco. Ela era pequena (realmente pequena ao julgar pela altura do salto), no entanto, sua presença mantinha cativo todo o salão. Quinn não conseguia ver seu rosto."_

Elas se separaram bruscamente. Um rapaz loiro e alto puxou a morena pelo braço. Ele estava bêbado e muito agitado.

- Deus! Richard Manilo, seu ogro. Você não percebeu que eu estou ocupada?

- Rach...essa boate está parecendo mais um bailinho de pobre... vamos para outro lugar? Eu quero champagne e rapazes bonitos, e aqui só tem ralé!

- Rach... - sussurrou Quinn.

"_Quinn não conseguia ver nada além do palco escuro, mas ela tinha consciência de que havia uma confusão acontecendo naquele instante. Mas ela percebeu que existia alguém que estava indiferente a tudo isso. Uma pequena e misteriosa morena, que subiu tranquilamente pela escada que dava acesso ao palco, e que parou a alguns passos dela. Ela pode notar uma risadinha discreta nos lábios da mulher."_

Richard puxava a morena pelo braço, a afastando de Quinn.

- Não me deixe... - pediu a loira assistindo o rapaz chamado Richard levar a morena, a contra gosto, com ele. - Não me deixe..._Rachel_.

Rachel.

_"Meu nome é Rachel...e eu te encontrei..."_

_Rachel._

- Meu amor...você veio...finalmente.

Quinn se virou na escuridão e encarou Alex. Eles estavam num palco. O palco do evento do GLAAD.

- Alex... - sussurrou ela apavorada.

- Meu amor, como sempre, você é só um bichinho assustado de Ohio...

Uma luz iluminou uma plateia, que até então não existia. Quinn pode ouvi-los rir. George surgiu na outra ponta do palco.

- Então sem mais delongas... - disse George se dirigindo a Quinn, tomando sua mão e a conduzindo em direção a Alex.

- Não...por favor.

Alex esticou a mão para ela.

- Não. Não. Não. - repetiu a loira desesperada.

"_Nós vamos perde-la!"_

Alex sorria.

- Não, por favor.

_Rachel._

- RACHEL! RACHEL! RACHEL!

_I can't win, i can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you_

_Without you_

- Rachel?

_I am lost, i am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

O sorriso no rosto de Alex sumiu. Quinn aproveitou a oportunidade e o empurrou. Daí tudo ficou escuro.

- O que raios ela está fazendo Doutor? - perguntou a enfermeira Gonzales.

- Ela está sofrendo, Glória... - respondeu o médico, olhando para a mulher de joelhos na sua frente.

Rachel Berry não conseguiu sustentar seu corpo. Minutos após sua entrada cinematográfica na sala do CTI, ela avistou o corpo da mulher que ela amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, sem vida, estirado numa mesa fria. Então, Rachel se despedaçou. E seu sofrimento saiu por sua garganta de forma involuntária, em forma de canção. Uma última canção para Quinn...

_I won't run, i won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you_

_Without you_

O doutor Becker desviou o olhar. O sofrimento daquela mulher era aterrorizador. Tanto amor, tanta dor. Em toda sua carreira ele nunca vira nada igual.

_I can't rest, i can't fight_

_All i need is you and i_

_Without you_

_Without you_

A enfermeira Gonzales fez um sinal para um dos assistentes para tirarem a morena da sala.

O Doutor olhou mais uma vez para o corpo da atriz, e depois para o monitor.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without_

_You, you, you_

_Without you_

- O quê foi isso? - sussurrou ele esfregando os olhos. - Pulso?

_Can't erase, so i'll take blame_

_But i can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you_

_Without you_

O médico viu novamente um pequeno pontinho se mexer de um lado para o outro na tela do aparelho que media a frequência cardíaca da atriz. Dois enfermeiros entraram na sala para levar Rachel. O médico se virou na mesma hora.

- Não toquem nela. - e começou a fazer massagem cardíaca na atriz. - Continue a cantar. Não pare! - gritou para Rachel.

A morena fechou os olhos. Ela não ia parar nem que ele não tivesse pedido. Ela ia cantar sua alma naquela canção.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you_

_Without you_

- Doutor... - a enfermeira tocou a mão do médico.- O que o senhor está fazendo?

O médico olhou para a enfermeira, mas o monitor respondeu por ele.

- Oh. Meu. Deus.- e ela se virou para a equipe que ainda estava na sala.- EPINEFRINA 1 MG! RÁPIDO!

_I won't soar, i won't climb_

_If you're not here, i'm paralyzed_

_Without you_

_Without you_

O médico continuou fazendo a massagem cardíaca.

- ENTUBE AGORA! VENTILE! VAMOS!

Uma outra enfermeira re-entubou Quinn e o oxigênio começou a entrar mais facilmente pelos pulmões da atriz.

_I can't look, i'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, i lost my mind_

_Without you_

_Without you_

- Desfribrilador em 200J. AFASTA.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without_

- AFASTA!

_You, you, you_

_Without you_

- Oh. Meu. Deus. - disse uma enfermeira.

A equipe médica parou.

- Eu não posso acreditar - continuou a enfermeira Gonzales.

_I am lost, i am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

O monitor mostrava uma frequência de registro cardíaco estável.

- Ela... ela voltou... - gaguejou o médico, quase entre lágrimas. Ele olhou para Rachel e não conteve o sorriso. - Ela está viva..._você_ a trouxe de volta.

A pequena morena sorria e chorava, mas não conseguiu se mover do chão.

- Quinn..._minha Quinn._


	10. Minha doce Quinn

ESSE CAPITULO ESTÁ ENORRRRRME. RESPIREM FUNDO...  
EU ESPERO QUE VCS NÃO ENJOEM DE MIM... XD

* * *

Santana olhou para a esquerda e viu um homem alto, moreno, de óculos escuros e terno preto. Ela olhou para direita e viu um homem alto, ruivo, também de óculos escuros e terno preto. A latina passou a mão pelo rosto. Ela não precisava olhar para trás para saber que tinham mais três outros homens; um negro e dois outros morenos, que também usavam óculos e ternos escuros, e que estavam atentos a cada movimento dela, quer dizer, _não exatamente dela._

- Sou só eu, ou é realmente estranho, sem falar totalmente inapropriado, estarmos aqui em plena Victoria's Secret, que, diga-se de passagem, foi fechada para nosso deleite, escolhendo uma série de peças de lingerie provocantes, na intenção de que a senhorita, finalmente, consiga aniquilar a resistência, quase que sobre-humana, que sua namorada-anã vem mantendo de obedecer às recomendações médicas, do _seu_ terapeuta, sobre a necessidade de manter você pura e casta, até que seja clinicamente comprovado que aprofundar o relacionamento de vocês, não vai causar maiores traumas nessa sua cabecinha loira, e não seja preciso presentear você com uma camisa de força, e te trancar num quarto branco e acolchoado pelo resto de seus dias. – E apontando ao redor a latina concluiu. – E que tudo isso, precise ser acompanhado, registrado e relatado, pelos os olhares atentos, e extremamente irritantes, dos seus _CINCO GUARDA-COSTAS?!_

Quinn Fabray mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou outra peça da coleção de calcinhas sedutoras da Angels, by Victoria's Secret.

- Eu ainda não experimentei nenhuma peça completamente branca... - disse a loira para si mesma, sem dar a mínima atenção ao desconforto de sua amiga.

- Ai Díos... - Santana revirou os olhos.

Haviam se passado seis meses.

E Rachel se manteve ao lado de Quinn o tempo todo.

A morena passou todo o período de internação, observação e recuperação da atriz no hospital. Ela foi a única pessoa que recebeu permissão do corpo médico, para burlar o protocolo e permanecer ao lado de Quinn, dentro do CTI, após o último procedimento de trouxe a loira de volta a vida.

As primeiras 48 horas eram vitais e Quinn deveria reagir e acordar dentro desse prazo. Ela não estava tomando nenhuma medicação que a induzisse ao coma, e, apesar de usa uma máscara de oxigênio, respirava sem auxilio de ventilação mecânica. Então, ela deveria acordar naturalmente quando os efeitos dos sedativos cirúrgicos passassem.

O doutor Becker frisou que nunca presenciara nada parecido, e por falta de melhor definição, ele realmente acreditava estar testemunhando um milagre. Era quase impossível de acreditar, mas clinicamente falando, a atriz estava aparentemente estável e não apresentava indícios de lesões cerebrais, ou outros danos não relacionados aos traumas causados pelo ocorrido. A cirurgia para retirar o projetil que estava alojado na cavidade torácica, próxima ao coração da atriz, transcorrera bem, e nenhuma das três costelas fraturadas atingira nenhum órgão vital.

Aparentemente a única lembrança física que Quinn teria seria uma cicatriz, de mais ou menos cinco centímetros, na lateral esquerda do corpo, que começava um pouco abaixo do seu seio esquerdo e seguia como uma linha através das costelas.

Já eram mais seis horas da noite do dia seguinte. Quase trinta e oito horas haviam se passado.

Rachel cantarolava baixinho ao lado da cama de Quinn, enquanto traçava desenhos imaginários com as pontas dos dedos na palma da mão da atriz.

_"...Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll lov-..."_

**_( I'll love you for a thousand more...)_**- A morena parou de cantar quando ouviu a voz abafada, fraca e rouca se juntar a ela.

Rachel viu os olhos castanhos esverdeados se abrindo lentamente e quando seus olhares se encontraram, um sorriso torto se formou no canto da boca da loira.

- Hey... Eu amo ouvir você cantar... - a loira disse baixinho. Ela ainda estava muito pálida e cansada. Sua voz era fraca e arrastada. Rachel notou que o simples ato de falar demandava muito esforço para ela.

- Eu vou cantar para você sempre que você quiser... - a morena colocou gentilmente o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da loira quando ela quis continuar falando. -Todos os dias, por toda a nossa vida. Eu prometo, meu amor.

_"…Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer..."_

Quinn entendeu que a morena não queria que ela se esforçasse e limitou-se a sorrir e fechar os olhos. Rachel continuou sua serenata, sorrindo e limpando as lágrimas que desciam pelos seus olhos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava firme a mão de sua amada.

_"…I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

Médicos, enfermeiros e, lógico, Rachel comemoraram o "despertar" da atriz e a ausência de sequelas fisiológicas graves. Assim que souberam das boas novas, Jesse, Tony, Santana, Brittany e Nigel correram para o hospital para comemorar a saúde dela. Quinn saiu do CTI quinze dias depois de abrir os olhos para sua nova vida.

Apesar de apresentar um quadro estável, ela só recebeu alta depois de mais cinco semanas de internação. Foram necessários vários exames, inúmeras avaliações médicas, sem falar no acompanhamento fisioterapêutico para certificar que a atriz respirasse corretamente, já que ela tivera três costelas quebradas.

Tudo isso exigiu o esforço e dedicação admiráveis, por parte de toda equipe do doutor Becker. E somente quando o médico teve absoluta certeza que as funções corporais da atriz estavam em ordem, ela foi liberada.

Durante a recuperação de Quinn, Nigel e Santana trataram da venda da casa dela, e se desfizeram de alguns pertences que trariam lembranças ruins. A maioria do que foi queimado ou desmontado era parte da mobília do quarto, incluindo fronhas, lençóis e outros pequenos pertences.

Rachel alugou uma casa em Venice, numa área exclusiva e perto do mar, totalmente afastada da correria do centro de Los Angeles. E foi nessa casa onde elas permaneceram durante mais três semanas e meia, até a loira estar em melhores condições para seguir com Rachel para New York. Uma decisão que apesar de ter sido tomada sem o conhecimento da atriz, foi mais que bem vinda. Quinn não quis expressar no começo, mas uma mudança de ares ajudaria a deixar todas aquelas lembranças para trás.

Psicologicamente falando, a atriz estava devastada. Ela tinha pesadelos frequentemente e depois de ter recebido alta do hospital, eles só pioraram. Isso que fez com que Rachel passasse a dormir sempre ao seu lado. Quinn também começou a apresentar indícios de depressão e pânico de ambientes escuros. E apesar de estar sendo acompanhada por um terapeuta desde o período em que estava internada, com consultas três vezes por semana, o progresso da atriz era quase nulo.

Os pesadelos estavam se tornando mais intensos, e geralmente, Rachel acordava com a loira gritando apavorada. Foram incontáveis, as noites que a morena passou acordada, segurando uma Quinn em prantos em seus braços.

E para piorar, os dias eram passados dentro de casa, nem a bela visão do mar conseguia fazer Quinn considerar um passeio pela praia, principalmente depois de uma infeliz tentativa de Rachel, totalmente frustrada por um enxame de paparazzi desesperados por uma foto do casal.

Houve momentos em que Rachel temeu pelo pior, porque por mais que a morena desejasse e tenta-se consola-la, algo fazia com que as lembranças ruins de Alex rasgando suas roupas, batendo e gritando, surgissem do nada, e fizessem Quinn afasta-la ainda mais.

Foram tempos confusos e assustadores, porque Quinn precisava de Rachel para se manter sã, mas de alguma forma, todas as muralhas que ela precisou construir ao redor de si, durante sua vida, acabavam se fazendo notar mais uma vez. A loira se desesperava por não conseguir demonstrar seu amor por Rachel, e o medo de perdê-la ficava mais forte.

Porém, demonstrando uma paciência excepcional e amor incondicional, Rachel não desistiu. A morena procurou outro terapeuta, quando elas se mudaram para New York, e passou a acompanha-la em todas as consultas. Rachel simplesmente sentava-se ao seu lado e segurava sua mão, nada mais.

Nas primeiras consultas, ela sentou-se ao lado de Quinn, segurou sua mão, colocou seus fones de ouvido e ligou seu iPod. Ela estava lá para apoia-la, não para forçar Quinn a dividir com ela algo que ela ainda não estava pronta para dividir. E, apesar de totalmente inconvencional, esse método fez com que Quinn pouco a pouco fosse progredindo, porque era exatamente o que ela precisava: alguém que demonstrasse que não ia embora, que não ia desistir dela.

E assim, Rachel tornou-se uma fonte de força e segurança para a atriz e a cada consulta, ela conseguia se abrir um pouco mais, e um por um os muros foram caindo. A simples presença da morena fazia que tudo ficasse melhor. A confiança em si mesma foi voltando e ela estava ficando mais calma.

Com quatro semanas de terapia, a loira tirou os fones dos ouvidos de Rachel e contou a morena, pela primeira vez, os detalhes do ataque de Alex e do medo que ela sentiu, como também, do medo que ela tinha que, de que repente, Rachel desistisse dela e a abandonasse.

Naquele dia as muralhas caíram e Quinn começou a mostrar sinais de melhora.

Assim, três meses e doze dias depois de se instalar no apto de Rachel em NYC, a loira tomou a iniciativa de chamar a morena para caminhar no Central Park, e desde então, elas caminhavam juntas fazendo um ou outro passeio pela vizinhança.

- Você está me escutando, Fabray? - reclamou a latina.

- Na verdade são dez. - sussurrou ela sem olhar para a amiga. - Os outros cinco estão à paisana fora do prédio. Ela pensa que eu não sei a respeito deles. - Santana pode notar o sorriso presunçoso e depois o olhar sonhador no rosto de sua amiga. - Ela é tão superprotetora às vezes.

A latina arregalou os olhos para ela, mas Quinn não parecia perturbada, na verdade, era como se o excesso de proteção fosse tudo aquilo que ela esperasse e quisesse de Rachel.

Foi só assim que Santana teve certeza de que era exatamente isso que Quinn precisava. Alguém que desejasse mais que tudo que ela estivesse segura. Alguém que demonstrasse ao mundo todo, o quanto ela era querida, o quanto ela era preciosa para esse alguém. E então a latina sorriu. Rachel era a pessoa perfeita para sua amiga. Quinn finalmente teria ao seu lado alguém que apagaria toda a dor, toda a rejeição, todo o abandono que a loira sofrera, porque para Rachel, Quinn era a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo.

A atriz levantou um corset branco com detalhes negros da coleção Dream Angels.

- Muito exagerado? - perguntou ela mostrando a peça incrivelmente sensual para a amiga.

- Não... Se você está pretendendo que _ela_ caia da bancada da varanda, _dessa vez._

Quinn largou a peça fazendo biquinho.

- Eu não devia ter contado isso a você.

Santana deu uma gargalhada.

- Ah, eu queria ter visto! A minha Q, minha menina puritana, e cheia de complexos sexuais, que _"até ontem"_ era hetero, debruçada sobre um piano de calda vestida num corset preto, praticamente implorando outra mulher para ser...

Quinn tapou a boca de sua amiga com uma das mãos e sentiu o sorriso maquiavélico de Santana crescer.

- Você quer parar com isso? - sussurrou a loira ficando vermelha.

As palavras saíram abafadas, mas Quinn pode entendê-las perfeitamente. _"Eu nem comecei, Fabray."_

...

Rachel saiu do avião e seguiu Tony pelo corredor de desembarque. Foi a primeira vez, em seis meses, que ela se afastou de Quinn por tanto tempo. O coração da morena estava quase saindo pela boca, e tudo o que ela mais queria era ver sua amada pessoalmente o mais rápido possível.

Rachel tinha se afastado completamente do trabalho que ela desenvolvia em sua Fundação, como também havia deixado de lado todas suas obrigações na administração dos negócios da família. Quando isso foi abordado em uma das sessões de terapia, Quinn percebeu o quanto a morena havia abdicado por ela, e insistiu para que Rachel retornasse ao trabalho.

A princípio a morena recusou veementemente, mas depois que o próprio terapeuta de Quinn, o doutor Stylles, enfatizou o quanto isso seria importante para a melhora dela, Rachel acabou aceitando retomar suas atividades lentamente.

Ela começou a ir ao escritório pelas manhãs, após acordar Quinn (pela primeira vez no dia, já que a morena saia de casa bem antes das sete e a loira não levantava antes das nove da manhã.), e a retornar para casa no almoço.

Rachel pode notar, nos primeiros dias, que Quinn fazia um esforço enorme para não preocupa-la, mas depois de uma semana, ela percebeu que a loira a esperava todos os dias para sair de casa. Então sem pensar duas vezes, ela contratou um time de guarda-costas para que a atriz se sentisse protegida e segura na sua ausência.

_"- Eles são profissionais que já trabalharam para mim em diversas situações, meu amor. Eles são capazes de lidar com qualquer tipo de emergência. Você vai estar mais do que segura e eu vou poder ficar tranquila, sabendo que nada de ruim vai acontecer a você..._

_Quinn alternava olhares entre Rachel e o time de cinco homens vestidos de preto atrás dela. Rachel começou a se preocupar, talvez ela tivesse tomado uma decisão precipitada, ou pior, talvez isso causasse um trauma ainda maior a Quinn._

_- Bem... Se você não gostou, nós podemos tentar outra coisa... Eu só quero que você esteja segura... Você é muito preciosa para mim e eu..._

_O discurso dela foi cortado pelos lábios da loira nos seus. Foi o beijo mais apaixonado que elas compartilharam desde o incidente que quase as separou para sempre._

_- Você está atrasada para o trabalho... - e dizendo isso, Quinn correu em direção as escadas, subindo para o quarto, mas antes de desaparecer corredor adentro, parou e olhou para a morena e com um sorriso disse. - Eu vou caminhar esta tarde no Central Park. Estou com vontade de me exercitar um pouco... Espero que eles consigam acompanhar meu ritmo melhor do que você. _

_E Quinn deu uma piscadinha e sumiu de vista. _

_Rachel nunca soube, mas ela havia feito exatamente o que a loira precisava que ela fizesse. _

_- Eles vão me manter segura... para você... - foi o que Quinn sussurrou para si mesma, no momento em que cruzou a porta do quarto."_

Na semana seguinte, a morena precisou convocar uma reunião de associados numa das filiais do Hotel em Miami, e isso ocasionaria a primeira noite que ela passaria longe da loira.

Mesmo Quinn garantindo que ficaria bem, Rachel convocou Santana Lopez para fazer companhia para sua amada durante sua ausência.

A latina não demorou dois segundos para aceitar o convite, afinal de contas, Brittany estava numa turnê pela Europa com Taylor Swift, e Santana não estava aguentando mais estar distante das duas pessoas que ela mais amava na vida. O voo em que trazia a latina chegou uma hora antes do voo que levaria Rachel à Miami.

Agora, Rachel e Tony, caminhavam pelo extenso corredor de desembarque do Aeroporto Internacional John F Kennedy, em NYC. A morena dissera a Quinn para não se preocupar em espera-la na volta, pois ela ainda tinha assuntos pendentes no escritório, e por isso, ela só estaria em casa à noite.

Elas se falaram por skype e trocaram mensagens, durante toda a viagem, até um pouco antes de dormirem, na noite anterior, mas desde aquela manhã Quinn não dera noticias.

- Você já teve noticias dela hoje? - perguntou a morena ao seu assistente.

Tony não precisava de nomes para saber de quem ela estava falando.

- Recebi um relatório com o itinerário dela para hoje e...

- Por favor, Tony, me diga que ela não está novamente na 6th Avenue, mais precisamente na Victoria's Secret do Manhattan Mall.

Tony deu um sorriso camarada. As duas mulheres tinham acordado que os seguranças de Quinn estariam sempre enviando o itinerário da atriz para Tony, de forma que este pudesse controlar os nervos de sua chefa. O indiano até se surpreendeu com a atriz ter concordado com isso, mas depois de analisar um pouco, ele percebeu que o que mais agradava a loira, era justamente o excesso de mimos e atenção, e porque não, a possessividade que Rachel tinha para com ela. Daí em diante, ele não se preocupou mais.

- Não. - respondeu o rapaz.

Rachel respirou fundo.

- Obrigada Senhor...

- Ela está na loja da Victoria's Secret da 565 na Broadway...

Rachel estapeou a própria testa com a mão. Tony sacudiu os ombros e continuou.

- Quer dizer, você sabe como a senhorita Fabray ficou apaixonada pelas sugestões do chef Mikami. Ela passou toda a semana passada dizendo que mal podia esperar para levar a senhorita Lopez para provar o Yasai Zushi... - e ele olhou para Rachel que o encarava com o cenho franzido. - É... Bem... O 6BONDST Restaurant fica mais perto da loja da 565...do que da loja da 6th avenue...e a senhorita Fabray me enviou uma mensagem mais cedo, comentando que iria almoçar lá...

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior.

- _Oh Deus..._

- Difícil de resistir? - perguntou o rapaz.

A morena olhou para ele, totalmente inconsolável. Desde que Quinn saíra do hospital, Rachel não deixara de dormir ao lado da loira nenhuma noite sequer. Com a exceção dessa única noite, em que elas ficaram separadas, ela e Rachel sempre adormeciam abraçadas.

A loira se apossou do lado esquerdo da cama, da metade do closet de Rachel, de parte do escritório que a morena mantinha em casa, e a geladeira, antes totalmente _Vegan_, agora guardava inúmeras guloseimas industrializadas, e bacon, porque Rachel descobriu que Quinn não podia viver sem bacon.

Apenas algumas semanas de convivência, parecia que o apto duplex, da 322 Central Park West, no Upper East Side em Manhattan, sempre fora habitado por duas pessoas. Quinn havia se acostumado com a vizinhança, e o fato do prédio estar localizado exatamente na frente de um dos acessos ao Central Park, pareceu maravilhar a loira ainda mais. Rachel não conseguia acreditar o quanto isso a deixava satisfeita. Ver as coisas de Quinn misturadas com as suas por toda a casa, as correspondências da loira chegando na caixa de correios, os dvd's de filmes antigos, os inúmeros livros, e até mesmo a pequena bagunça que a loira sempre fazia, quando saia apressada do banho, estavam longe de irritar a mania de perfeição da morena. Na verdade, Rachel se viu desejando ainda mais daquilo.

Só que nos últimos dias, dividir o espaço com Quinn estava ficando um tanto difícil. A loira parecia determinada em ir de encontro com as orientações médicas de seu terapeuta, que acreditava que ela ainda não estava pronta para aprofundar seu relacionamento com a morena quanto ao quesito sexual. Não que Rachel achasse que a opinião dele fosse suprema, mas ela tinha medo. Ela ouvira de Jesse, Tony e depois a própria Quinn contou como Alex quase a violentara sexualmente, e Rachel tinha consciência do quão delicado era isso, e do cuidado ela tinha que ter com Quinn. Então, agindo totalmente contra seus instintos, ela estava se esforçando o máximo para não ultrapassar os limites.

O problema era que sua Quinn parecia disposta a lhe provar exatamente o contrário. E a morena se lembrava de cada uma das vezes que a loira quis se fazer entender. Digamos que Rachel lembrava perfeitamente bem, de todos os detalhes dos argumentos, em forma de modelos de lingerie, que sua bela Quinn lhe exibira durante os últimos dias.

A primeira vez foi há cinco dias.

Rachel quebrou um copo de cristal com as mãos nuas, quando avistou a loira passeando pelo apartamento com seu novo modelito da Dream Angels Collection by Victoria's Secret. A morena podia descrever cada detalhe do modelo Embroidered Eyelet Babydoll, semitransparente, na cor azul, que a loira vestia, mesmo em meio à dor excruciante que o corte na palma de sua mão lhe causara.

Na noite seguinte, Quinn pulou na cama vestindo outro Embroidered Eyelet Babydoll, só que dessa vez, um amarelo claro totalmente feito de renda e bem mais curto que o anterior. Rachel caiu da cama e correu para o chuveiro, se enfiando debaixo de um jato de água fria.

Na terceira noite, foi a vez de um Lace Flyaway Babydoll rosa-claro... _também todo rendado_...da Sexy Little Things Collection, by Victoria's Secret, adornar o corpo pecaminoso da loira. O nariz da morena começou a sangrar quase que imediatamente em meio a visão da pele de porcelana de sua amada.

Agora a cereja no topo, foi com certeza, o modelito de uma noite antes da morena viajar.

Naquela noite, Quinn resolveu esperar por ela, meio debruçada sobre o piano de calda, na sala de estar, usando um Lacie Bustle-back Slip, preto, e um belo par de saltos agulha, Prada, na cor vermelha.

Rachel esqueceu completamente de como controlar todas as funções motoras de seu corpo. Ela conseguiu tropeçar no tapete, trombando de frente com a porta da varanda e arremessando um vaso de plantas, com suas tão queridas gardênias brancas, bancada abaixo.

Felizmente, ninguém se machucou, quer dizer, ninguém além da morena, lógico.

Bem, isso sem mencionar os belos e tentadores modelitos de lingerie da Angels Collection, que a loira usava por debaixo de todas as coleções SLEEP que ela havia comprado. A morena revirou os olhos, só a mera lembrança de Quinn e sua coleção de soutiens Bombshell fazia sua garganta secar.

- Difícil não é realmente a palavra... Eu tenho certeza que ela já tem peças suficientes para abrir uma filial da Victoria's Secret no closet! Eu estou agonizando. Todas as vezes que olho para ela tenho vontade de jogar todas as orientações médicas pela janela e...arrrrrrr urrrrr humft... Fazem mais de SEIS MESES, Tony! SEIS MESES!

A morena estava tão nervosa que começou a andar dando saltinhos e chutes no ar, por boa parte do percurso corredor de desembarque. Ela xingava baixinho e sacudia os braços para cima tentando expressar sua frustração.

- Ela bebeu muito café durante o voo... - explicou Tony a alguns passageiros que passavam por eles.

...

- Jake? – a loira chamou pelo moreno de terno ao seu lado.

- Sim, senhorita Fabray. – respondeu o homem prontamente.

- Você pode avisar ao "grupo B" que eu e Santana vamos tomar um café? – e a loira olhou para a amiga. – Acho que no Café'tal, da Mott Street 285.

- Sim, senhorita.

Santana observou o homem por a mão no ouvido direito e murmurar as instruções num microfone preso na lapela do terno.

- Que diabos... – disse a latina surpresa e rapidamente seu olhar vagou pelos cinco homens ao seu redor. – Eu não tinha prestado atenção que todos eles usam esses trecos nos ouvidos... credo...parece que eu estou cercada pela maldita CIA...

- Cuidado San, o Christopher ali – e a loira apontou para o ruivo. – costumava trabalhar para a CIA.

A morena arregalou os olhos e Quinn sorriu.

- No começo eu não também não prestei muita atenção, mas com o tempo, percebi que eles sempre estavam murmurando algo. Foi estranho até eu notar os microfones pela primeira vez. Depois, reparei que nem sempre eles estavam se comunicando entre si, foi então que descobri que além dos cinco, que sempre estavam comigo, haviam outros trabalhando por fora...

- Mas como você soube que são dez ao todo?

A loira sorriu ainda mais.

- Eu perguntei.

Santana fez uma careta incrédula.

- Bem, eu não perguntei exatamente... é lógico que se Rachel não me contou a respeito do "grupo B", era porque ela achava que eu ia surtar com a ideia... E eu tinha certeza que ela havia instruído eles a não comentarem sobre isso...

- Então...

- Um dia eu entrei numa cafeteria, depois de uma tarde passeando pelo parque... e eu vi o Jake aqui salivando pelo meu mocaccino. E "como-quem-não-quer-nada", ofereci um a ele. Quando ele se distraiu com o pedido, eu puxei o microfone dele e perguntei _"Quem mais quer um café aí fora?"._

Santana viu o homem atrás delas sorrir pela primeira vez. O ruivo ex-CIA, Christopher, abriu a porta da loja para elas passarem. Os outros três já estavam na rua, os olhares atentos.

- A senhorita Fabray, descobriu o ponto fraco da equipe... – disse Jake rindo.

Quinn levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu orgulhosa.

- Em poucos minutos eu tinha anotado dez diferentes pedidos de café...

- Okay. – disse Santana entre gargalhadas. – Mas eu acho que vou mudar um pouco a agenda de vocês... – e olhou para Quinn. – Que tal irmos aquela sorveteria dos sonhos que você sempre quis ir? Aquela do filme... – e notando a cara de ponto de interrogação da amiga, a latina continuou. - Oh Quinnie, aquela que você nos encheu a paciência para irmos, quando estivemos aqui para as Nacionais?

Os olhos de Quinn pareceram encher de estrelas.

- Oh meu Deus! Você quer dizer a Serendipity?

A latina fez que sim.

- Não acredito que você ainda não esteve lá! – exclamou a latina incrédula.

Quinn olhou suplicante para Jake. O homem fez que sim e murmurou algo no microfone.

- Equipe informada da mudança na rota, senhorita. Nosso destino agora é a 225 East 60th Street, rapazes.

- Desculpem rapazes, eu sei o quanto vocês gostam de café... – disse Quinn um tanto chateada por mudar os planos de repente.

O homem negro, Johan, olhou para as garotas enquanto abria a porta do carro para elas.

- Não se preocupe senhorita, o "grupo B" está extremamente satisfeito com a mudança, na verdade, Antônio mandou dizer que proteger a senhorita é muito melhor que proteger o presidente.

O queixo de Santana caiu.

- Quem diabos são vocês?! Já temos a CIA e Serviço secreto? Só falta algum de vocês ser um ex-Navy Seals, pelo amor de Deus!

Quinn revirou os olhos e Johan respondeu.

- Oficial Anderson Johan, se apresentando, senhorita. – disse batendo continência. – E só para que fique registrado, uma vez membro do Navy Seals, sempre membro do Navy Seals, senhorita Lopez. – e deu uma piscadela para Quinn, que ria alto.

A latina jogou os braços para cima e entrou no carro.

- Aonde diabos, Rachel Berry encontrou esses caras? – e depois de uma pausa olhou para a loira. – Espere um minuto. Esse carro é blindado, não é mesmo?

Quinn gargalhou. Ela não fazia idea, mas conhecendo sua querida e exagerada Rachel, talvez ele fosse.

...

- Eu não sou exagerada, Tony!

Tony encarou a morena.

- Ok, às vezes eu posso ser um pouquinho... – Tony continuou encarando a morena. – OK EU SOU EXAGERADA! Satisfeito?

Jesse pigarreou.

- Alguém pode me explicar, como uma reunião sobre uma proposta para a produção executiva do meu próximo sucesso na Broadway, se transformou numa apresentação de um PowerPoint sobre... – Jesse fez uma pausa, limpou a garganta, e recitou. - os "50 motivos pelos quais eu devo continuar a seguir as orientações do terapeuta de minha namorada, ao invés de me entregar a tentação ao vê-la, mais uma vez, vestida numa daquelas lingeries da Victoria's Secrets, com as quais ela vem me torturando. Por Rachel Berry." Você finalmente ficou maluca, Rachel Barbra Berry?

- Isso é um assunto de extrema urgência, St. James! – disse Rachel num tom quase que desesperado, se levantando da poltrona e batendo com as mãos na mesa. – Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada porque isso está consumindo minha mente!

- Rachel. – interrompeu Tony mantendo seu tom de voz calmo e suave. – O que Jesse está tentando dizer, é que talvez, as coisas sejam mais simples de serem resolvidas do que aparentam ser.

Os três estavam ocupando uma das salas de reunião do escritório da morena. Um lugar amplo no formato retangular, de decoração minimista e moderna. A sala tinha no centro uma grande mesa para as conferências, com dez lugares e uma cabeceira. A morena havia fechado as cortinas que protegiam toda a extensão das duas paredes compostas por enormes janelas, que iam do chão até o teto da sala, e proporcionavam uma visão privilegiada de toda a 5th Avenida. Dessa forma, a imagem projetada no grande telão, da parece oposta, parecia se destacar ainda mais na leve penumbra que se encontrava a sala.

_"50 motivos pelos quais eu devo continuar a seguir as orientações do terapeuta de minha namorada, ao invés de me entregar a tentação, ao vê-la mais uma vez, vestida numa daquelas lingeries da Victoria's Secrets, com as quais ela vem me torturando. Por Rachel Berry." _ Brilhava no telão, em negrito e em letras maiúsculas.

Jesse não esquecera nenhuma palavra.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior, as palavras de Tony sobre o roteiro de compras de Quinn desta manhã, faziam seu coração literalmente sambar no seu peito.

Jesse a olhava contrariado e de braços cruzados, enquanto Tony parecia prestes a buscar um balão de oxigênio para oferecer a ela. Era lógico que, tanto seu fiel secretário quanto seu amigo, estavam cientes das tendências dramáticas da morena. A única diferença estava na maneira que cada um deles lidava com isso. Talvez por isso, Jesse não se admirou quando Rachel se jogou aos seus pés e o agarrou pela gola da blusa.

- Eu estou com medo de voltar para casa, Jesse! Será que você não me entende? Você não faz ideia de como ela pode ser cruel! Todas aquelas lingeries rendadas e semitransparentes, os saltos, as pernas, o cabelo, os lábios, as curvas e os olhos! Meu Deus aqueles olhos! Se eu chegar em casa e ela olhar para mim com aquele sorriso sensual e aquela sobrancelha arqueada, eu vou enlouquecer! Eu vou sucumbir antes mesmo de ter tempo para me controlar! E então o que vai acontecer com o nosso relacionamento? Eu posso traumatiza-la! Ela vai me deixar e eu vou morrer! Não! Eu me mato, Jesse! Eu juro que eu me mato! Eu não posso viver sem Quinn Fabray!

Tony revirou os olhos. Ele já esperava algo assim.

Jesse tentava fazer com que Rachel largasse de sua camisa, ele ouvira todo o discurso da morena com a expressão mais neutra que conseguiu, mas agora ele realmente estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Eu não tenho mais ninguém a quem recorrer! – Rachel continuou o drama. As mãos inacreditavelmente mais firmes na gola da blusa do amigo.

- OK RACHEL! – Jesse se levantou de uma vez, quase rasgando sua blusa, e levantando Rachel no processo. – Há seis meses eu e Tony, ouvimos sobre sua preocupação sobre o estado de saúde físico e mental de _sua Quinn_, e nem eu, nem ninguém vai dizer que você errou em ter tanto zelo com uma pessoa que aparentemente, tocou seu coração como ninguém antes, e eu quero deixar bem claro que eu não poderia estar mais feliz, com a perspectiva de vê-la, finalmente viver algo tão um verdadeiro e maravilhoso, mas nesses últimos dias, sinceramente, a única vontade que eu tenho é de arremessar você pela janela! – Rachel estava boquiaberta olhando para ele. Tony tapava o rosto com as mãos. - Pelo amor de Deus! Será que é tão difícil assim entender que o simples fato de sua bela e estonteante namorada está bancando a modelo de lingeries sensuais, na verdade queira dizer que ela está pronta? Será que você é cega e louca o bastante para simplesmente não perceber que Quinn está dando todos os sinais possíveis e imagináveis para que você finalmente entenda que ela deseja estar com você, e que ela está se sentindo confiante o bastante nesse relacionamento para dar o próximo passo? Será que você vai continuar sendo a maníaca exagerada e cabeça dura de sempre? E vai continuar levando as opiniões de um terapeuta mais a sério que a vontade da mulher que está disposta a se entregar a você? – O lábio de Rachel tremeu e Jesse vislumbrou a vontade que a morena tinha de interrompê-lo. - E antes que você abra essa sua boca e venha com sua atitude digna de uma Diva da Broadway, para me dizer que é a opinião de um profissional que eu estou questionando, eu lhe digo minha querida e dramática Rachel, que agora o propósito principal da terapia de sua amada loira, era reestabelecer a confiança dela em si mesma. Quinn já venceu uma possível depressão, o pânico de sair em público, e tantos outros medos e traumas que aquele defunto bastardo conseguiu infligir a ela, antes de fazer um favor ao mundo, e meter uma bala nos próprios miolos! Então, tome uma postura e faça um favor a si mesma. Pare de negar a essa mulher maravilhosa o que você e ela querem tanto. Por que Rachel, não há nada pior do que não se sentir desejado, e você como mulher deveria saber muito bem disso! E desde já, eu peço desculpas pela grosseria e a sinceridade, mas quisera eu que meu maior problema na vida fosse ter uma loira deliciosa e seminua, esperando por mim, em cima de um piano de calda!

Jesse respirava exaustivamente, seu pequeno discurso tomou todo seu fôlego. Tony deu de ombros e sacudiu a cabeça, ele concordava com o ponto de vista de Jesse, mas teria usado uma abordagem mais leve. Rachel, por sua vez ainda estava boquiaberta, olhos arregalados, paralisada na frente do amigo.

- Bem. – Continuou Jesse com um tom mais ameno. – Agora que já resolvemos esse problema, podemos passar para algo mais interessante, talvez?

Tony encarou Jesse. Rachel piscou os olhos como quem sai de um transe.

- Como o quê? – a morena perguntou.

- EU! – gritou Jesse, apontando para o próprio peito e depois agarrando a própria camisa, que a essa altura, já estava tremendamente amarrotada e deformada. – MEU MUSICAL, MINHA PEÇA, MEU DRAMA, RACHEL!

Rachel olhou para o amigo, depois para Tony. Desligou o telão com sua apresentação e ao melhor estilo Rachel Berry se virou o mais rápido que pode e marchou até a porta.

- O roteiro da peça é intrigante e fabuloso, e seu personagem, diferente de você, é cativante e galanteador. Tenho certeza de vai ser um sucesso, e eu aceito assinar a produção executiva. - A morena parou antes de cruzar a porta e disparou um último olhar para Jesse. - É melhor você ganhar pelo menos um Prêmio Tony dessa vez, St. James!

Jesse deu um sorriso e ajeitou a camisa o melhor que pode. Tony rodou os olhos mais uma vez, e juntou suas coisas. Quando se trabalhava para Rachel Berry, os dias monótonos não existiam.

...

- Tem certeza que você quer ir embora? Você podia ficar e jantar conosco. Rachel não vai demorar muito para estar em casa...

- Oh, pode ficar tranquila, Q. Eu quero mesmo dar uma passada em Lima e fazer a linha de boa filha, antes de voltar para LA. E além do mais, eu vi o que você tem guardado naquela sacola pecaminosa da Victoria's Secret. Não creio que Rachel vá sentir minha falta hoje. – Concluiu a latina dando uma gargalhada.

Quinn deu um leve empurrão no ombro dela.

- Pare. Desse jeito você me deixa sem graça. Eu ainda não estou convencida de que vou fazer isso hoje...quer dizer, ela deve estar cansada e eu... eu não sei se...você sabe...como isso poderia influir...ou se é o mesmo quando...

Quinn estava corada.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – a latina arregalou os olhos para ela, encostando a pequena mala de roupas no chão da sala. – Você tem comprado lingeries, por cima de lingeries, mas nunca pensou como realmente a coisa funciona entre duas mulheres, não é mesmo?

A loira não respondeu. E Santana caiu na gargalhada.

- Sannnnnnnn... – choramingou Quinn, e batendo o pé, deu meia volta e se jogou no sofá, enterrando a cara numa das almofadas.

- Wow...Quinnie... – a latina tentou controlar sua crise de risos e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

- Não me chame de Quinnie. – disse a loira com a cara enfiada na almofada.

- Okay. Okay. Venha cá. Vamos. Saia daí, Q. – ela puxou os ombros da loira, a forçando-a a levantar o rosto. – Pronto. Bem, eu não tenho tempo suficiente para tirar todas as suas dúvidas ou para termos "a conversa", mas...

- OhmeudeusSAANNNNNN... – e a latina viu sua amiga enfiar mais uma vez a cara na almofada.

Santana revirou os olhos.

- Quinn, fazer sexo é algo absolutamente normal e mais normal ainda é falar sobre isso com alguém que você confia...e por você ser tecnicamente virgem nesse caso...

- EunãoestououvindoissoJesus!

- ...Mulheres costumam atingir o orgasmo através do estimulo do clí...

Quinn agiu tão rápido que Santana só se deu conta da mão tapando sua boca e da cara vermelho-vivo de sua amiga, quando esta já estava a centímetros da sua.

- Por favor, não fale mais nada.

Santana fez que sim e a loira destapou-lhe a boca.

- O-kay. – e a morena fez uma pausa. - Q, só faça o que seu coração mandar, okay? Deixe Rachel se preocupar com o resto... Ela vai cuidar de você. Você confia nela não é mesmo?

- Confio... - a voz saiu como um sussurro, e depois ela finalmente olhou para sua amiga e repetiu com a voz mais firme e clara. – Eu confio nela, San. Mais do que eu imaginei ser possível.

A latina sorriu e levantou.

- Só mantenha isso em mente, certo? E aproveite.

Quinn levantou-se para abraça-la e se despedir de sua tão querida amiga.

- Obrigada, S. Mande lembranças para B quando falar com ela.

- Pode deixar. – e Santana pegou a mala e acompanhou Quinn até o elevador, Jake estava esperando por ela para leva-la até a estação, onde ela embarcaria para Ohio. Antes da porta do elevador fechar, Santana disparou. – Avise a Rachel que é bom que ela seja gentil, porque amanhã, eu super quero uma vídeo conferência com vocês duas, e se você não tiver um sorriso idiota nessa sua cara, eu volto aqui para chutar aquele traseiro bronzeado, dessa anã de jardim!

Quinn não teve tempo de dizer mais nada diretamente a ela, mas gritou para um hall vazio.

- Por que você sempre tem que dizer algo idiota?

...

Rachel girou a maçaneta da porta de entrada o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu. A sala estava vazia, as luzes acesas. Ela caminhou pelo apartamento, a cozinha estava vazia, a sala de jantar tinha as luzes apagadas, a porta da varanda estava fechada, assim como a do escritório. Ela subiu as escadas, o coração acelerando. A morena passou pela pequena sala de estar do segundo piso, que tinha vista para a planta do primeiro piso, e continuou pelo corredor que levava aos quartos. Ela pode avistar a porta da suíte principal, entreaberta, e um feixe de luz vindo de dentro do quarto. Rachel engoliu seco e continuou a caminhar. Quando ela estava um pouco mais próxima da porta, resolveu falar algo antes, só por via das duvidas, ela não queria assustar Quinn com sua chegada. Se é que a loira estava no quarto.

- Quinn? – Rachel tentou parecer firme, mas ela não tinha muita certeza se tinha conseguido emitir mais que um guinchado, então tentou mais uma vez. – Amor? Cheguei.

Rachel tocou a porta e ouviu a voz da loira.

- Estou aqui, Rach.

A morena empurrou a porta lentamente. O quarto estava a meia luz, graças a algumas velas acesas dentro de pequenos candelabros, dispostos nos dois criados-mudo, cada um em um dos extremos da grande cama. A porta da varanda estava meio aberta e as cortinas brancas balançavam com a suave brisa noturna de NYC, a noite estava agradável e o vento estava refrescante.

O quarto todo tinha o cheiro da mulher que estava deitada na cama, vestida com um roupão de seda branca. Quinn se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e se sentou. O roupão deslizou pelas suas coxas enquanto ela se movia.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta, Rach.

A morena ainda estava paralisada na porta do quarto. A garganta seca, os olhos fixos na mulher a sua frente, e as palavras de Jesse berrando em sua mente. _"Ela está pronta."_

- O-Oi? – Rachel sacudiu a cabeça. _"O que diabos foi isso, Rachel Berry? Pare de babar e se componha!" _e ela tentou de novo. – Também senti sua falta, Quinn.

Quinn sorriu. Ela também estava nervosa. Pela primeira vez, não havia acontecido um acidente, ou a morena não tropeçou nos pés na pressa de deixar o cômodo, então talvez...talvez essa noite...

- Rachel... – Quinn se moveu mais uma vez, dessa vez ela se apoiou nos joelhos e nas mãos e começou a engatinhar devagar pelo colchão em direção à ponta da cama. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados fixos nos castanhos chocolate de Rachel. Com a voz baixa e rouca, devido seu nervosismo, ela continuou. – Eu sei que você pensa que nós não estamos prontas para isso, mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu não me sinto assim. Eu estou pronta, Rachel. Eu tenho certeza disso, meu corpo e mente desejam isso. Eu preciso. Eu sei que você se preocupa pelo que aconteceu. – Quinn chegou ao pé da cama e se ajoelhou, erguendo o corpo e deslizando as mãos até o laço do roupão. – Só que Rach, a única coisa que vai fazer isso tudo ficar para trás é você, é o seu toque, sua boca, seu calor, seu corpo junto ao meu. Eu preciso de você. Eu te amo, Rachel. Como nunca achei que ia amar alguém. E eu quero pertencer a você, de todas as formas... – Quinn desfez o laço do roupão e se levantou devagar, deixando o mesmo escorrer pelo seu corpo e cair no chão.

Os olhos castanhos acompanharam o trajeto da peça de seda até o chão, e depois foram capturados pela visão a sua frente. E sim, a nova aquisição de Quinn também era mais uma peça da Victoria's Secret. Um Flyaway Apron Babydoll, de renda branca e detalhes dourados, mais precisamente.

Quinn viu quando sua amada partiu os lábios e pode ouvir um gemido baixo que escapou da boca da morena. Isso deu a confiança que ela precisava para caminhar na direção dela.

- Eu quero me entregar a você, Rach. Eu quero que você me possua como ninguém antes me possuiu... Por favor, Rach... eu quero me entregar a você...

Quinn parou na frente da morena. Ela viu aqueles olhos castanhos quentes percorrerem todo seu corpo e finalmente se encontrarem com os seus olhos. Quinn se aproximou um pouco mais, ainda testando os limites. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, quando percebeu o desejo no olhar da morena.

Rachel tocou a cintura dela e Quinn sentiu a pele formigar.

- Rachel... – ela sussurrou, e depois disso não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Rachel a tomou nos braços e cobriu seus lábios com os dela. Quinn sentiu tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sentiu Rachel por todo seu corpo. Os lábios da morena percorreram seus lábios, seu rosto, pescoço, o colo do busto, seus ombros.

E não sentiu mais nada que não fosse Rachel. Ela não ouviu outro som que não fossem os breves gemidos emitidos pela morena. Nem sentiu a brisa fria que de repente entrou pela varanda do quarto, e que fazia as cortinas sacudirem um pouco mais que antes. Nem ao menos se deu conta de como ou quando ela foi parar na cama mais uma vez. A loira só percebeu que estava deitada, quando sentiu Rachel sobre ela, e aquelas mãos quentes e gentis, percorrendo seu corpo.

Rachel a beijava com amor, carinho, cuidado e Quinn se entregava a todas aquelas sensações. Ela entregou todo o controle a morena, e sua amada a estava guiando lentamente para o momento mais prazeroso de sua vida. E ela queria tudo. Os lábios de Rachel percorriam seu abdômen, e suas mãos tocaram seus seios por cima do soutien.

- Rach...Oh Deus...por favor.

Rachel sorriu, e a atriz sentiu a vibração desse sorriso percorrer seu corpo. As mãos da morena massagearam levemente os seios dela, as pontas dos dedos percorrendo as bordas do bojo, apalpando todo o tecido. Quinn sentiu uma delicada mordida abaixo do umbigo e seu corpo arqueou involuntariamente. Toda sua pele parecia estar em chamas. As mãos de Rachel deslizaram pelas laterais do corpo da loira, a mão esquerda acariciando brevemente a cicatriz dela, e Quinn sentiu um beijo terno nesse mesmo lugar.

A morena voltou a reclamar seus lábios, para depois percorrer com a ponta da língua todo o pescoço e nunca. Suas mãos tocavam as coxas de Quinn de uma maneira possessiva, e começaram a afastava-las lentamente.

- Você é absolutamente deslumbrante, meu amor. – Quinn sentiu um beijo na parte atrás da sua orelha. - Eu te amei desde o primeiro momento em que te vi. – a língua da morena percorreu o lóbulo da orelha da atriz, e ela continuou sussurrando. – E eu te desejo desde a primeira vez que te beijei. – Quinn não conseguiu conter o gemido. – Oh Deus, Quinn... você é tudo.

E Rachel foi tomando posse do corpo de Quinn com beijos ternos, beijos provocantes, beijos com pequenas mordidas, enquanto suas mãos reclamavam as coxas e quadris da loira, acariciando, apertando e puxando Quinn para perto e encaixando seu corpo junto ao dela.

- OhmeuDeusRachelnuncaparedeme tocarporfavor.

- Nunca... – a morena prometeu. – Eu quero você Quinn.

Quinn jogou o pescoço para trás, incapaz de se controlar. Ela queria mais. Instintivamente seus quadris se chocaram com os da morena. Rachel sorriu e se afastou um pouco, mas antes que a loira pudesse reclamar da falta de contato, ela sentiu como a morena gentilmente, traçava um caminho de beijos por suas pernas.

Rachel podia senti-la. O cheiro da excitação de Quinn inebriava seus sentidos e a morena não se conteve, pousou os lábios por cima do tecido molhado da calcinha, que Quinn ainda usava e correu a língua por cima do tecido.

- OhmeuDEUS... Rachel... – e mais um gemido. - Porfavorporfavor.

Rachel provocou um pouco mais, beijando a parte interna da coxa, e percorrendo as beiradas da calcinha com a língua. Quinn perdeu o controle de seu corpo e seus quadris começaram a se mexer, procurando por mais contato.

- Quinn, eu quero provar você...

Quinn gemeu alto, ela não conseguiu formular uma sentença coerente.

As mãos de Rachel agarraram as laterais da calcinha de sua amada e começaram a deslizar o material pelas pernas da loira.

- MILADY FABRAY, SOCORROOOOO!

Rachel deu um pulo para longe de Quinn. A morena percebeu uma confusão de vozes exaltadas vindo do andar de baixo e ficou furiosa.

Quinn demorou mais um pouco para voltar à realidade e perceber que Rachel não estava mais junto a ela.

- VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ENTRAR AQUI! EU VOU CHAMAR A POLICIA! – berrou um homem.

- EU SÓ SAIO DAQUI QUANDO EU FALAR COM A QUINN! – gritou outro homem.

- SENHORITA BERRY! RACHEL!

E Quinn percebeu a voz de seu assistente.

- Luc? – ela olhou para Rachel, se levantando de uma vez, e sentando na cama. Ela procurou pelo olhar da morena e percebeu que ao invés de está apavorada com a possível invasão, Rachel parecia à beira de um ataque homicida.

- Fique aqui. – disse a morena friamente. – Eu vou resolver isso agora mesmo.

E ela saiu do quarto. Quinn entrou em pânico. As vozes lá em baixo eram de no mínimo cinco homens diferentes, e todos pareciam estar exigindo vê-la. E Rachel iria enfrenta-los sozinha? O coração da loira começou a acelerar e ela nervosamente tentava se recompor. Com as mãos tremulas começou a procurar algo mais decente para vestir. Ela não podia deixar Rachel sozinha. O que podia acontecer? Ela ia perdê-la! Não! Ela não deixaria Rachel! Jamais!

**_Não por favor, não!_**

- QUINNNNNN. – um dos homens berrou.

E Quinn parou, olhou para a porta do quarto e arregalou os olhos.

Rachel atravessou o corredor como uma bala. Ela estava furiosa. Quem quer que fosse que tivesse atrapalhado sua noite, estaria morto e enterrado no momento que a morena o alcança-se. _"Ah, Rachel Berry podia ser pequena, mas quando estava com raiva, ela era capaz de afundar um porta-aviões." _

A morena parou na sacada da sala de estar do segundo piso, que dava visão para toda área da planta de baixo do apartamento.

- O QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? QUEM DEMÔNIOS SÃO VOCÊS?

Os cinco homens na porta de entrada olharam para a pequena morena encolerizada, que os encarava de volta com um olhar fulminante.

- Senhorita Berry... – o homem que Rachel reconheceu como o porteiro, Raul, tentou começar.

- É RACHEL! – berrou a morena de volta, totalmente sem paciência para gentilezas. – O QUE ESSES HOMENS ESTÃO FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA RAUL?

A gritaria recomeçou e a morena pode ouvir Luc e Raul tentando se explicar ao mesmo tempo em que os outros três homens continuavam a berrar: "Nós só saímos daqui com a Quinn." , "Nós queremos ver a Quinn." e "Cadê a nossa Quinn?"

- CAAAAAAALEMMM A BOCAAAAAA! – e o ambiente silenciou. A morena olhou novamente para os invasores; um bombeiro, um entregador de pizza e um carpinteiro. – Quem diabos são vocês? Isso é o retorno do YMCA?

Quinn correu na direção da morena, se apoiando na sacada e olhando para os homens no andar de baixo. No mesmo instante as feições dos três homens suavizaram e todos sorriram feito idiotas para a loira.

- QUINN! – gritaram os três em coro.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? – berrou a loira de volta.

Rachel olhou para ela surpresa, e seus olhos se arregalaram para o estado em que se encontrava sua amada. A loira estava levemente descabelada e ofegante, os lábios ainda um pouco inchados e vermelhos, por causa dos beijos, e parecia que ela tinha tido problemas para se vestir com o roupão de seda branco, curtíssimo, no qual se encontrava, porque o nó pendia frouxo na frente do roupão, fazendo que toda a vestimenta parecesse muito mais sexy e ousada, do que já era.

Um dos homens, o bombeiro, deu um sorriso sem-vergonha.

- Belo roupão, Q.

Quinn puxou o roupão, tentando cobrir o busto quase exposto. Rachel se colocou na frente dela no mesmo instante. Quinn a agarrou pelos ombros e a puxou para perto, prendendo a morena junto a si.

- CALA A BOCA, SEU IDIOTA! – a loira berrou.

Rachel piscou e virou-se para sua amada.

- Você conhece esses homens?

Mas Quinn não precisou responder. Os três homens resolveram, finalmente, se apresentar.

- Nós somos amigos da pequena Q! – gritou o bombeiro com o olhar safado.

- E ex-namorados dela! – completou o entregador de pizza loiro, que tinha uma boca enorme.

- Nós viemos resgata-la! – finalizou o carpinteiro alto e com cara de idiota.

Quinn enfiou a cabeça no ombro de Rachel, murmurando _"O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu só queria fazer amor com a pessoa que eu amo!"_ Lágrimas de frustração escorriam pelos olhos da loira, quando ela voltou a olhar para as figuras de Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans e Finn Hudson, que estavam paradas na sala de estar do primeiro piso, lançando olhares esperançosos para ela.

- VOCÊS QUE VÃO PRECISAR DE AJUDA QUANDO EU TERMINAR DE CHUTAR ESSES SEUS TRASEIROS IDIOTAS, SEUS PATETAS ESTÚPIDOS! – Quinn berrou enfurecida, e até Rachel teve que reconhecer que essa versão de sua doce Quinn, era realmente assustadora.

* * *

OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS, FAV E FF :D

Acho que o próximo capitulo vai ser engraçado de escrever, rs.


	11. Everybody's lookin' forward to the wnkd

- E a conclusão mais lógica era de eu estava sendo mantida em cárcere privado? – a voz de Quinn era baixa e aparentemente tranquila, mas a loira sorria predatoriamente para os três. Eles engoliram em seco.

- Todas as evidências apontavam para isso, Quinnie. – Sam respondeu em tom solene.

- Não me chame de Quinnie. – rosnou a loira.

Rachel a puxou pela cintura pela quinquagésima vez naquela noite e voltou a envolver o corpo de sua namorada num meio abraço, forçando-a a sentar-se mais uma vez em seu colo, na poltrona que as duas dividiam. Finn, Puck e Sam estavam sentados no sofá bem na frente delas, só uma mesinha de centro os separava da ira de Quinn Fabray.

Luc pousou uma xícara com chá de camomila no topo da mesinha e se retirou.

- Quinn? – sussurrou Rachel.

Quinn respirou fundo procurando se acalmar olhando para os olhos castanhos de sua namorada.

- Eu estou bem, meu amor. – e ela deu um selinho na morena tentando provar que estava tudo bem, mas Rachel não acreditou nela nem por um segundo.

No sofá, Puck abriu um sorriso repleto de malicia e sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente se reencostando no acento. Quinn fechou a cara e revirou os olhos, um sorriso predador adornou seu rosto mais uma vez e ela lançou um olhar gélido para o garoto, falando com uma voz suave e incrivelmente calma.

- Eu posso escutar seus pensamentos, Puckerman. E adivinhe, só? Eu não estou gostando deles.

O rapaz tirou o sorriso da cara na mesma hora, reconhecendo imediatamente o tom terrivelmente ameaçador por de trás daquela fachada tranquila.

- Quinn, você não pode nos culpar. – começou Finn. – Você sumiu de LA depois daquilo. Nós ficamos sem ter noticias suas por meses, só soubemos que você estava morando em New York quando vimos às fotos!

- É. Fotos de você contornada por seguranças! – complementou Sam. – E a manchete dizia claramente "Berry contrata escolta para _guardar_ Fabray!".

- E aquele programa do E! Channel sempre mostra fotos suas em lojas de roupas intimas! – complementou Puck.

Rachel passou a mão pelo rosto. Quinn começou a ficar vermelha.

- E daí? Uma garota não pode ir as compras? – perguntou a loira um tanto exaltada.

Sam inclinou-se na direção delas.

- Mas foi isso que nos alertou Quinn, o porquê de tantas lingeries?!

Ele fez uma pausa dramática e continuou.

– Nos nós reunimos e a única conclusão lógica foi de que você estava sendo mantida em cárcere privado...

- É! – concordaram os outros dois.

- ... com finalidades sexuais. – concluiu Sam dramaticamente.

O queixo de Rachel caiu.

- É. – continuou Finn. – Como aquele livro das 50 cores de cinzas...

- 50 Tons de cinza, cara. – corrigiu Puck.

- É. – concordou Finn. – Isso! Só que numa versão entre garotas.

- É. – concordaram os outros dois.

Rachel encarava os rapazes boquiaberta. Quinn parecia uma estatua em seu colo, completamente petrificada encarando os garotos de olhos arregalados. E como as garotas não conseguiram emitir nenhuma palavra, eles continuaram com o relatório de suas teorias.

- Nós ficamos preocupados. – disse Puck

- Nós ligamos para o escritório do seu agente, mas ninguém quis nos atender! – Salientou Finn.

- Então montamos um plano, viemos para NY, nos disfarçamos de trabalhadores comuns e seguimos aquele cara até a portaria. – e apontou para Luc que se mantinha a margem da conversa do outro lado da sala com o celular a mão e o numero 911 no display pronto para ser discado.

- Nós sabíamos que ele é seu secretário, Quinn. – completou Finn.

- E vimos que ele tinha acesso ao prédio. – emendou Puck. – Daí o Sam deu em cima dele e a gente o rendeu na entrada do prédio. Nós o forçamos a subir com a gente... Só que o porteiro desconfiou... e o resto você já sabe.

Quinn olhou para Luc, o jovem secretário implorou pela compreensão dela com o olhar.

- Ele tem uma boca enorme e sexy... – justificou Luc.

Rachel não conseguia raciocinar direito. Sam parecia orgulhoso, Puck o cutucou com o cotovelo.

- Cara, expressão sinistra essa sua.

Quinn tentou articular as palavras, mas ela só conseguia abrir e fechar a boca lentamente. Os três rapazes a encaravam, e ela sentiu Rachel se mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira, a raiva começou a borbulhar novamente e ela finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu realmente posso imaginar as engrenagens se mexendo nesses cerebrozinhos incompetentes de vocês!

Puck sentiu a tensão se formando e engoliu seco. Ele conhecia aquele olhar, aquele lábio franzido, a mandíbula trincada, o queixo se erguendo de uma maneira impetuosa e aquela sobrancelha inquisitória meio arqueada... '_Oh boy_', se ela estivesse de pé estaria com as mãos na cintura.

_A Scary Quinn. _

A HBIC de anos atrás estava sentada na frente deles, e ao julgar pela repentina tensão de seus outros dois amigos, eles tinham percebido a mesma coisa: _'Agora ferrou. '_

- Ah, Q. Vamos lá! Como a gente podia imaginar que você estava vivendo aqui por livre e espontânea vontade?

Rachel arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Com licença, mas eu não estou compreendendo. O que você quis dizer com isso?

Finn virou-se para a morena e bufou uma resposta.

- O que a gente tá tentando dizer é que a gente veio ter certeza que você não está se aproveitando da situação para acorrentar nossa Quinn no pé da sua cama e usa-la como um brinquedinho de um milhão de dólares senhorita Berry.

Foi a gota d'água.

Rachel não teve tempo de abrir a boca, ela sentiu o corpo de Quinn tencionar e se lançar para frente de uma vez. A morena quase não conseguiu segurar a atriz, que em segundos já havia agarrado o garoto o puxando de seu lugar pela gola da camisa.

- Você nunca mais vai se dirigir a ela dessa maneira, Hudson. – Quinn pronunciou cada palavra lentamente, seu rosto a centímetros do dele. – Assim como, nunca mais você vai comparar o nosso relacionamento a um dos enredos dos filmes pornôs, que você assiste as escondidas de sua mãe. Entendeu? – o garoto a olhava apavorado, os outros dois pareciam congelados em seus lugares. – E eu posso garantir que se não fosse por Rachel estar me segurando nesse exato momento, eu já teria arrancado sua cabeça fora e chutado seu traseiro tão forte que você nunca mais ia poder sentar direito.

Finn engoliu seco. Puck pulou de seu lugar no sofá.

- Hey, pequena Q, nós sabemos que pisamos na bola, ok? Mas só estávamos preocupados com você. – disse tentando amenizar a situação.

- É Quinn, e você tem que entender... – Sam suava frio, mas tentava fazer sua voz soar firme. – Você nunca teve muita sorte com relacionamentos... – e ele fez um gesto que abrangeu ele e seus amigos. – Nós temos know-how para afirmar isso... Bem, quer dizer, nós não chegamos a ser tão psicopatas, como esse último cara, mas nenhum de nós pode ser orgulhar do modo como tratamos você... Só que você não pode negar que suas escolhas estão ficando perigosas e...

Quinn estreitou os olhos para ele.

Finn tremeu e tentou encurtar o discurso de Sam, afinal de contas, ela ainda o segurava pela gola da camisa, e tudo o que o rapaz mais desejava era que sua cabeça ainda estivesse unida ao seu corpo quando essa conversa acabasse.

- O que nós queremos dizer é; como vamos ter certeza que ela também não vai acabar ferindo você? – disse Finn.

Rachel respirou fundo.

- Quinn, meu amor. – implorou a morena. – Será que você pode largar o pobre rapaz e sentar-se só um minuto?

- Mas Rachel...

- Por favor. – a morena pediu, apertando levemente a cintura de sua namorada.

Ela largou a gola da camisa de Finn, que não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa com a repentina mudança de humor da amiga. A scary Quinn havia dado lugar a uma doce e meiga Quinn em questão de segundos.

A loira se afastou dele e deixou ser guiada por Rachel, que a fez se sentar na poltrona que antes era ocupada pelas duas. Depois, Rachel se virou para os três homens sentados à sua frente e com um amplo sorriso declarou.

- Seria uma honra para mim e para minha querida Quinn, recebê-los em nossa casa como hospedes durante esse fim de semana. Dessa forma, vocês poderiam comprovar o quanto minhas intenções para com ela são legitimas e movidas por nada mais que meu amor e admiração. Eu peço desculpas pelo inconveniente, pelo qual vocês passaram, e pela ausência de noticias sobre o estado de saúde de Quinn. Eu espero que vocês possam aproveitar essa oportunidade para recuperar o tempo perdido, e que possamos deixar esse pequeno incidente de lado e realmente nos conhecermos melhor.

Boquiaberta, Quinn arregalou os olhos para Rachel. Os três rapazes encaravam a pequena morena como se ela tivesse três cabeças.

Na cozinha, Luc derrubou o bule de chá.

...

- Oh, você _definitivamente_ vai dormir no sofá depois disso! – exclamou a loira, furiosa, enquanto agitava a colcha da cama, sacudindo travesseiros, lençóis pelo ar. – Eu simplesmente não acredito que você foi capaz de sacrificar o nosso fim de semana em prol de um capricho de três patetas...

- Quinn... – a morena tentou ajuda-la a se desenrolar das cobertas, que de tanto serem sacudidas para cima, acabaram se prendendo ao corpo da loira.

-Não. Rachel. Definitivamente. Não! – Quinn arrancou as cobertas do seu corpo de uma vez e encarou a morena. – Eu queria ficar com você. Essa deveria ser a nossa noite! Nossa primeira noite...

Rachel olhava para a bela e descabelada mulher, a beira das lágrimas, na sua frente.

- Quinn, meu amor, eu precisava fazer isso... Você pode esta querendo esquarteja-los agora, mas eles são seus amigos e tudo o que eles fizeram foi por medo de perder você. Eles acompanharam tudo à distancia, meu amor, mas não puderam falar com você, ter certeza que você estava bem...

Rachel puxou Quinn para junto de si e sentiu ela se aninhar em seu abraço.

- Eu entendo que isso seja frustrante e, acredite em mim quando eu digo, que tudo o que eu mais queria era ter você só para mim durante todo o fim de semana, mas nós sabemos que você iria se arrepender de chuta-los para fora daqui, não é?

Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior e fez biquinho.

- Talvez...

Rachel a olhou nos olhos e viu um sorriso maroto se espalhar por aquele rosto angelical que ela tanto amava.

- E se eles estiverem planejando me reconquistar? – perguntou a loira passando os braços pelo pescoço de Rachel, se aproximando lentamente da morena.

Rachel estreitou os olhos e abriu um sorriso.

- Ah, eu tenho alguns amigos na CIA que conhecem os lugares mais inóspitos do mundo, sabia?

- Oh, eu deveria saber disso... – sussurrou a loira capturando os lábios de sua amada com os seus.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, vai dar tudo certo. – sussurrou a morena.

...

- Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo!

- Quinn está tudo girando...

- Talvez eu deva chamar uma das dançarinas de ontem a noite para cuidar de você... - disse Quinn franzindo a testa para ela, e estendendo um copo d'água e um comprimido para a morena.

- Oh Deus... Eu estou na casinha do cachorro, não estou?

- Pode apostar que está. – concluiu a loira cruzando os braços.

...

**Sexta-Feira à noite, 11 horas antes.**

Quinn zapeava pelos canais de TV, já passavam das três horas da madrugada do sábado, e ela já havia se arrependido pela milésima vez de ter concordado em deixar Rachel _'ir com os rapazes para uma noite amigável para estreitar os laços entre eles'._

Bem, ela não podia dizer que Rachel não estava se esforçando. Na manhã de sexta a morena organizou um _city tour_ pela cidade, e assim, elas passaram um bom pedaço do dia zanzando por NYC com Finn, Puck e Sam a tira colo, mostrando aos rapazes os lugares prediletos de Quinn e alguns pontos turísticos famosos.

No final da tarde, Rachel os surpreendeu com entradas para o jogo dos New York Giants vs Cowboys, e a partir daí, os rapazes deixaram as dúvidas e desconfianças realmente de lado e pareceram realmente dispostos a conhecer melhor a morena.

Quinn bufou ao se lembrar do momento em que eles estacionaram na frente do estádio e os três levantaram a pequena morena nos braços e a jogaram para cima gritando _"Dá-lhe Rachel"_. Puck até berrou a plenos pulmões que ela tinha a benção dele para pedir Quinn em casamento.

Mais tarde naquela noite, logo após o jantar, Finn sugeriu a Rachel e eles deveriam sair para conversar e se conhecerem melhor, e Rachel aceitou a proposta. Quinn não gostou da ideia, mas sua namorada parecia tão comprometida a apagar qualquer resíduo negativo que seus amigos pudessem ter dela que a loira não teve a coragem de ir de contra a ideia.

**_'Humft.' _**Quinn cruzou os braços desligando a televisão e checando mais uma vez seu relógio: 3:25 AM.

Antes de sair, Rachel deu um selinho nela e pediu que ela ficasse tranquila porque tudo estava sob controle. Então Puck se aproximou delas e passando o braço pelos ombros de Rachel, ele olhou para Quinn puxando a pequena morena para junto dele.

- Relaxe Q, nós vamos cuidar direitinho de seu amor. – Quinn encarou o moreno e ouviu Finn e Sam concordarem com Puck. O rapaz se voltou para Rachel e perguntou. – Vamos minha princesa judia?

3:45 AM

Quinn finalmente ouviu vozes vindas do hall de entrada. Imediatamente a loira correu para abrir a porta da frente e deu de cara com Finn e Sam apoiados um no outro, completamente bêbados.

Quinn não podia acreditar.

- Onde está Rachel?

E foi quando ela ouviu.

- Noah, você está absolutamente certo. – um soluço. – Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda da face da terra. – outro soluço. – N-Na primeira vez – mais um soluço. – que ela me be-i-jou eu soube que não haveria mais ninguém. Estava tudo acabado para Rachel Berry.

Então Quinn a viu.

Rachel não caminhava, Noah a sustentava completamente junto ao seu corpo e mesmo assim a morena tropeçava nos pés.

Rachel estava com um dos saltos na mão e seus braços envolviam o pescoço do rapaz num abraço torto fazendo força para curvar o corpo de Noah o suficiente para que ela pudesse olha-lo nos olhos.

- Você entende, Noah? Nin-guém mais. Nuuuuuncaaaaa mais. Ela fechou meus olhos para o mundo. Eu só consigo enxergar aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados na minha frente.

- É... acho que sei como você se sente.

Rachel parou por um momento no meio do corredor, e de repente ela olhou para o salto alto em uma das suas mãos e bateu com ele no ombro do rapaz.

- Ei! Oucth! Isso doeu!

- Ela é _minha_, Puckerman.

O rapaz riu.

- Não se preocupe Rach, eu não vim aqui para isso. Você minha princesa judia, lembra?

Quinn estava boquiaberta. Entre todas as interações possíveis ela nunca imaginou que Noah Puckerman e Rachel Berry pudessem se dar tão bem.

- Rach?

Rachel virou o rosto na direção dela e seus olhos tentaram se focalizar na mulher parada na soleira da porta da frente. Alguns segundos depois a morena abriu um sorriso enorme e se soltou de Noah tentando firmar seus passos na direção dela.

- Quinn! - exclamou a morena caminhando aos tropeços.

- Rachel?! – a loira correu na direção dela quando a viu perder o equilíbrio. Noah ajudou Quinn a sustentar o corpo de Rachel. – Oh Deus, você está cheirando a álcool! – a morena envolveu Quinn num abraço desengonçado e enfiou o rosto no pescoço dela.

- E você cheia tãoooo bem. NOSSA! Eu já falei o quanto eu amo o seu cheiro?

Puck gargalhou, dos quatro, ele parecia ser o mais sóbrio. Quinn lançou um olhar gélido para o rapaz.

- O QUÊ VOCÊS FIZERAM COM ELA, SEUS INUTÉIS?

- WOW! Calma Q! Nós só saímos, tomamos alguns drinks e nos conhecemos melhor e se você quer saber, nós chegamos a conclusão de que ela é a pessoa perfeita para você!

- É Quinn, ela foi aprovada! – continuou Finn colocando as mãos na frente do rosto com os dois polegares para cima. – Rachel é gente fina!

Sam sacudiu a cabeça concordando, mas aparentemente a ação fez com ele ficasse enjoado, porque ele se agarrou a Finn mais uma vez.

- Ah... que bonitinho... eles me aprovaram, Quinn... eu nunca fui aprovada antes... – Rachel sussurrou no ombro da loira.

Mas Quinn não estava muito para festividades.

- Eu não preciso da aprovação de nenhum de vocês! – dizendo isso ela tomou o salto alto que Rachel balançava em uma das mãos e começou a bater com ele nos três rapazes. – Me ajudem a leva-la para dentro, seus idiotas.

- Quinn, eu senti tanto sua falllllta... e eu ju-ro que nenhuma daquelas dançarinas chegavam aos seus pés, meu amor.

Quinn congelou no lugar. Finn, Sam e Puck pareceram perder toda a cor do rosto.

- Que dançarinas, meu amor? – perguntou ela travando o queixo e olhando para os três rapazes agora completamente pálidos na sua frente.

Rachel olhou ao redor e apontou para os seus mais novos colegas de farra.

- Aquelas dançarinas do clube para onde eles me levaram! Eu não olhei para nenhuuuuuma delas, Quinn. Eu só pensava em você. Nenhuma delas valia a pena. Não. Não. Rachel Berry só tem olhos para Quinnn Fa-bra-y. Eu não vacilei em nenhum momento, meu amor, nem mesmo quando Finn quis me pagar aquela 'Lap dance'... Eu recusei! Neguei e neguei e neguei... porque só você pode fazer isso comigo. Só você pode dançar no meu colo... – a morena fez uma pausa e de repente um sorriso safado brotou na face dela. - Uau. – Quinn pode notar que aparentemente a mente da morena estava divagando na ideia de Quinn dançando no seu colo. - Você pode dançar no meu colo, Quinn? Talvez vestida de odalisca... Nossa como você ia ficar sexy fazendo poli dance...

Quinn respirou fundo e lançou aos três rapazes na sua frente um olhar homicida.

- É melhor vocês terem plano de saúde, porque definitivamente eu vou esquartejar vocês três e jogar os pedaços para Santana.

- Cara. – disse Sam. – Eu acho que me borrei todo.

- Eu também, cara. – respondeu Finn.

...

**6 horas depois.**

- Cara eu pensei que fosse morrer... – disse Finn.

- Ela estava furiosa... – concordou Sam.

- Eu sempre soube que ela tinha um lado demoníaco, mas nunca pensei que esse lado demoníaco fosse quase apocalíptico. – concluiu Puck.

- Eu sinceramente não faço ideia do quê vocês estão reclamando! Por causa de vocês, EUUUU estou na casinha do cachorro! – berrou a morena.

- Foi mal, Rach. – disseram os três em coro.

- Rachel, eu acabei de confirmar a entrega das 20 dúzias de flores no seu apartamento... – disse Tony entrando no escritório da morena. – Nunca pensei que coubessem tantas flores numa van.

- Obrigada Tony.

- Eu não sei se essa é uma boa ideia... – disse Finn do outro lado da sala.

- Eu tenho que concordar com Finn. – disse Sam.

Puck pareceu confuso e ele continuou.

- Lembra daquela vez que a Quinn me pegou checando a Brittany? – Puck fez que sim. – Pois é... Eu fui pedir desculpas a ela com uma dúzia de flores na mão...

- Oh meu Deus... – Puck arregalou os olhos. – Cara, parecia que você tinha sido atacado por uma gata assassina!

- A floricultura não tira os espinhos das rosas... – atestou Sam.

Finn só concordava com a cabeça.

- Tony.

- Sim Rachel.

- Cancele as flores imediatamente.

...

Santana segurava o queixo, ela não conseguia parar de rir. Quinn a encarava pela tela do computador ficando mais irritada a cada segundo.

- Lopez, se você não parar de rir agora eu vou encerrar essa chamada de skype nesse instante.

- Q, o que você quer que eu faça? Esse tipo de coisa parece que só acontece com você!

E mais risadas.

- É sempre um prazer entreter você Santana...

Santana passou a mão no rosto enxugando algumas lágrimas.

- Ok Q, tudo bem, mas tente não descarregar toda a sua raiva na Polly Pocket Malibu. Você bem sabe que aqueles três nunca foram boa influência...

Quinn lembrou da cara de Rachel quando tomou consciência de que estava de castigo, e mordeu o lábio.

-Talvez eu a tire do castigo hoje a noite...

Santana revirou os olhos.

- E quem quer saber? Ok, tanto faz, agora é a minha vez de contar as novidades! B vai fazer um teste para uma nova produção da Broadway e adivinhe só! A probabilidade de irmos morar em NYC é de 100% porque, afinal de contas, qual o maluco que não vai escalar minha Britt-Britt? Eu até já estou procurando de um apartamento.

- Oh meu Deus, San! Essa noticia é maravilhosa!

- É eu sei, eu ê não consegue viver sem mim...

Ao lado do computador, o celular de Quinn começa a vibrar. A loira checa o display para identificar a chamada.

- S, eu preciso atender essa chamada. Mande um beijo para Britt por mim.

- Okay. E, Fabray... avise ao Finnocence e companhia limitada que eles vão ter noticias minhas...

Quinn desligou a conexão e atendeu ao celular.

- Nigel? Pensei que você tinha me esquecido... – disse ela fingindo estar magoada.

- Olá para você também, minha querida. Como você esta? Como vai Rachel?

- Rachel está passando muitíssimo bem, obrigada por perguntar.

- Wow...ela está na casinha do cachorro, não é?

- Desde hoje cedo. – disse a loira com um sorrisinho.

- Humm... Deus a abençoe. Bem, eu estou ligando porque eu recebi uma proposta, e tendo em vista o email que você me enviou semana passada, dizendo que acha que está na hora de voltar ao trabalho, eu realmente gostaria que você considera-se esse roteiro.

- Nossa, deve ser um roteiro muito bom para você ter madrugado para me ligar...

- Na verdade eu recebi uma visita surpresa do diretor em pessoa, e ele faz questão de ter você para o papel... e eu estou citando ele quando digo que " Se for preciso eu vou acampar no meio da sala de estar dela para convencê-la".

- Oh não.. chega de gente acampada na minha sala de estar. Me envie o roteiro e eu vou dar uma olhada o quanto antes, okay?

- Maravilhoso. Bem, eu tenho que desligar minha querida... e por favor...não deixe Rachel de castigo por muito tempo Quinnie...

- Porque todo mundo está do lado dela?

...

Jesse cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Tony tinha uma reunião importante. – disse Rachel.

- Então você pode me dizer o que eles estão fazendo aqui? – disse ele apontando para os três rapazes escorados nos mostruários de joias atrás da morena.

- Por que por causa deles eu estou na casinha do cachorro.

Jesse revirou os olhos.

- Rachel, pelo amor de Deus... envie algumas dúzias de rosas para ela e peça desculpas...

- Fui informada por fontes seguras que rosas podem ser utilizadas como armas.

- E suas fontes disseram que é mais seguro você comprar diamantes na Tiffany's?

Rachel olhou para trás. Finn e Sam deram de ombros, Puck cruzou os braços.

- Não olhe para mim, o único diamante que eu já vi na vida vinha numa caixinha de cereal.

- Eles não são de verdade? – perguntou Finn.

- Eu namorei uma garota chamada Tiffany na faculdade... – Sam piscou para uma das vendedoras.

Jesse levou as mãos ao rosto.

- Pela glória divina Rachel, chame a garota para jantar, e, sei lá, cante suas desculpas para ela. Quinn sempre amolece quando ouve você cantar.

- WOW! É ISSO CARA! – gritou Sam. – Quinn adora essas coisas românticas. Vocês lembram daquela vez que eu cantei aquela música do Justin Bieber para ela?

Jesse e Rachel encararam o rapaz.

- Justin Bieber? – perguntou Rachel. – E você ainda se pergunta porque ela terminou com você?

Finn e Puck emendaram uma gargalhada.

...

**Algumas horas depois.**

- Eu venho em paz. – disse Jesse quando Quinn abriu a porta.

- Jesse? Por quê? Quem te obrigou a se vestir de chofer?

O rapaz ajeitou a gravata de seu uniforme e revirou os olhos, visivelmente indignado.

- Aparentemente, eu tenho que aprender a manter minha boca fechada, ao invés de dividir com uma certa morena irritante e mandona, algumas das minhas ideias brilhantes...

Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha e não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

- Por que motivo, causa ou razão Rachel obrigaria você a vir aqui vestido de chofer, St. James?

Jesse retirou um envelope do bolso do paletó e o entregou a loira.

- Na verdade, aquela pequena chantagista que eu tenho o desprazer de admitir ter dado a alcunha de minha melhor amiga, desejava propiciar uma atmosfera romântica que, em minha opinião, era desnecessariamente semelhante aos rituais de corte da idade feudal, me vestindo de Arauto. Mas eu sinto lhe informar que usei minhas três últimas indicações ao Tony Awards contra ela e me neguei veementemente a me prestar a esse papel.

- Então, isso quer dizer que você não vai nem ao menos anunciar em voz alta as intenções dela de me fazer a corte?

Jesse bufou e tomou o envelope das mãos dela.

- Vocês duas se merecem, sabia? – Quinn gargalhava. Ele tomou fôlego e pomposamente leu o conteúdo do envelope. – _'Minha bela dama, aceite esse convite como sinal de minha imensurável estima e apreço por sua tão preciosa pessoa. Eu humildemente imploro por uma chance de desculpar-me apropriadamente, pelas infelizes desventuras que levaram essa sua tão devota e apaixonada serva a cometer tamanha afronta perante seus olhos. Estarei esperando vê-la em breve para provar, mais uma vez, o quanto é somente teu meu coração..._ Blá blá blá blá _com juras eternas de amor_ blá blá blá _Rachel Barbra Berry_...'

- Creio que a eloquência contida no trecho _Blá blá blá_ pode ser atribuída a sua pessoa, não é mesmo, St. James?

- Arrr. Pelo amor de Deus, Fabray, me deixe entrar e vá logo se arrumar, enquanto eu faço algo para extremamente forte para beber, eu definitivamente preciso de um drink depois disso.

...

Elise Scott desembarcou de seu jatinho particular no Aeroporto Internacional John F. Kennedy, ela realmente odiava voar, mas enfrentar seis horas de estrada num carro, também não era uma de suas atividades preferidas. Ela olhou ao redor e absorveu pela primeira vez, o fato de estar em NYC de novo.

- Senhorita Scott? – Ryan, seu assistente, chamou-lhe a atenção. – O carro que vai leva-la ao hotel já esta aguardando.

A bela ruiva de olhos esverdeados sorri e deixou-se guiar até a BMW preta que a aguardava.

- Você conseguiu as reservas no Raven Hills, conforme eu solicitei?

- Sim senhorita, e elas foram feitas sobre um codinome, conforme suas instruções.

- Perfeito. – disse a ruiva com um sorriso malicioso. – Eu quero ser a primeira a ver a reação de _minha_ Rachel quando nos encontrarmos novamente.

* * *

_Desculpem pela demora. Meu trabalho tem me ocupado bastante, mas não se preocupem vou tentar me organizar melhor._

_abs._


	12. The Little Lamb and her little star

-Você vai ser perfeita como sempre, Rae.

- Perfeita não é o suficiente, Elise. Você por acaso viu os jurados? Um cantor de rap, um técnico de futebol americano e um advogado?! Oh meu Deus, nenhum deles sabe o que é música! Nós estamos ferrados!

A jovem ruiva revirou os olhos e puxou a pequena morena para junto de seu corpo.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, ninguém 'vai chover na sua parada'... – Rachel enfiou a cabeça no pescoço da garota e bufou. Elise deu uma gargalhada. – Você vai brilhar naquele palco minha estrela, e nós vamos chutar alguns traseiros, levar esse troféu para casa e garantir nossa vaga no campeonato nacional.

Rachel envolveu a garota num abraço apertado.

- O que seria de mim sem você?

Elise devolvia o abraço, apertando ainda mais sua pequena diva junto ao seu corpo.

- Eu não sei... talvez só mais uma diva histérica!

Rachel largou a garota e deu um cutucão nela. Elise bufou fingindo dor, mas não parou de gargalhar.

Nesse momento elas ouviram um pigarro. Rachel reconheceu a mulher atrás delas e caminhou em sua direção. Elise juntou os braços atrás do corpo e deu um meio sorriso.

- Oi Shelby. – cumprimentou Rachel.

- Eu vim desejar boa sorte... – respondeu Shelby timidamente.

- Olá senhora Corcoran.

- Olá Elise. Tudo bem?

- Sim senhora. Só uma certa pequena diva que está surtando antes de subir ao palco.

Shelby sorriu para Rachel e passou a mão pelo rosto da garota.

- Será que eu tenho que lembrar a você que a minha constituição genética e atrelada a educação musical que seus pais lhe deram já garante a você a vitória?

Rachel não conseguiu conter a gargalhada.

- Ah tá... desculpa...mas nos últimos minutos eu só consigo acessar a parte surtada do seu genoma e a dramaticidade Berriana...

- RACHEL BERRY DOIS MINUTOS! – alguém anunciou.

- Quebre a perna. – disse Shelby puxando a filha para um abraço.

- A-ham... – murmurou Rachel.

Elise foi a seguinte. Rachel sentiu a garota a envolver em seus braços e mais uma vez enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela.

- Posso ficar aqui para sempre?

Elise riu.

- Vou pensar no seu caso...

Rachel bufou e apertou o abraço, se recusando a largar a garota.

- RACHEL BERRY UM MINUTO!

- Eu posso dizer que você vai ficar no meu lugar. Você tem uma voz maravilhosa Elise Mary Scott.

- Isso não vai acontecer minha pequena Barbra...agora me largue!

Rachel bufou e bateu o pé.

- RACHEL BERRY TRINTA SEGUNDOS!

Rachel soltou a garota de uma vez e berrou de volta.

- ISSO ESTÁ ME IRRITANDO!

Elise aproveitou a deixa e a empurrou até a beira da cochia. A música já iniciava e os primeiros acordes já preenchiam o auditório. Rachel se virou para abrir a cortina, que dava acesso às escadas por onde ela subiria até o palco. Porém antes que o feixe de luz iluminasse Rachel, a Elise a puxou juntando seus lábios num beijo surpresa, o primeiro beijo entre elas duas.

A morena arregalou os olhos para ela, e Elise sorriu maliciosamente para, até então, sua melhor amiga sussurrando '_Brilhe para mim, minha estrela_', e desaparecendo no mesmo instante que o feixe de luz pairou sobre Rachel, que imediatamente abriu um sorriso gigantesco enquanto sua voz vibrava poderosa por todo auditório.

_Don't tell me not to live  
Just sit and putter  
Life's candy  
And the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade _

- Wow… isso sim foi um amuleto da sorte...

Elise desviou o olhar de Rachel para Richard Milano, um rapaz irritante e esnobe, que sabe-se lá como, era um dos melhores amigos da morena.

- Isso não é assunto seu, Richard.

- Ah, aí é que você se engana minha cara, Elise Mary... – disse o rapaz se aproximando. – Sabe, minha querida Rachel é bastante preciosa para mim... e tudo que diz respeito a ela... diz respeito a mim.

Elise estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Você é um sínico...

O garoto riu.

- Elise... eu não sou idiota. Já faz dois anos que eu sei que essa troca de olhares e ofensas entre vocês duas, durante aquelas disputas ridículas por solos, ia acabar levando a um romance. E quando vocês resolveram fazer as pazes e se unir em prol do grupo...bem, acabou ficando bem obvio para todo mundo. – ele fez uma pausa para dar uma risada irônica. – Quem diria que a garota mais rica e popular da escola iria dar bola para a pobre garota judia, filha de um dos gerentes subordinadozinhos de um dos hotéis do pai dela... Você está concorrendo fortemente ao titulo de Cinderela lésbica ein querida? Ou seria...ao titulo de golpista lésbica?

O tapa que ela deu no rosto dele fez com que sua mão ardesse.

- Ai... isso vai deixar marca...sua vadia – reclamou o rapaz.

- O quê raios foi isso?

Disse Shelby surgindo do nada e separando os dois. Elise encarrava Richard furiosa, enquanto o garoto plantou um sorriso falso no rosto e inocentemente respondeu.

- Oh...Senhora Corcoran, não se preocupe, eu estava tento um ataque histérico devido ao meu nervosismo e pedi a Elise que ela me estapeasse para que eu voltasse ao meu estado normal... Nada de mais... Só muito drama.

Shelby não pareceu muito convencida, mas aceitou a explicação. Ela olhou de relance para Elise, que desviou o olhar.

- O professor de vocês...o senhor Miles quer que vocês se posicionem imediatamente...

- Perfeito. – disse Richard se retirando.

Shelby segurou Elise pelo ombro.

- Tem certeza de que não quer me contar nada?

- Não senhora Corcoran... não foi nada.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é mesmo?

A garota abaixou a cabeça e respondeu.

- Sim senhora, eu sei.

Depois seguiu o caminho que Richard fizera há poucos minutos.

Shelby olhou para o palco.

_"Get ready for me, love  
Cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march  
My heart's a drummer_

_Nobody. No, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade"_

Rachel era aplaudida de pé. A plateia e os juízes estavam encantados.

Shelby sorria orgulhosa.

- Oh, eu não disse a você, sua pequena e dramática diva... você nasceu para brilhar, meu amor.

...

Rachel saiu pela cochia na mesma hora que o resto do seu grupo entrou em cena cantando o numero seguinte.

A pequena morena observava abobalhada Elise se destacar entre os demais, roubando a cena com sua voz suave e seu charme. De repente ela sentiu um puxão no seu braço que quase a fez cair sentada.

- Pare de babar pela ruiva, Rachel Barbra... Eu preciso de atenção.

- Você é insuportavelmente carente Jesse! Será que nem no meio de uma competição você me deixa em paz?

- Ué...eu não estou competindo. O que me importa?

Rachel cruza os braços.

- Jesse se isso for mais uma vez sobre aquele bendito coral de Ohio que chutou seu traseiro nas Regionais eu vou...

- Ah, não! Meu cérebro superior já havia deletado a visão daqueles perdedores horríveis e daquelas lideres de torcida demoníacas da minha mente... Por que você fez com que eu me lembrasse de momentos tão terríveis?

Rachel tapou o rosto com as mãos, tentando esconder a impaciência.

- O que você quer St James?

- Eu vim exigir que hoje a noite você haja como uma boa amiga, e vá comigo escolher um traje apropriado para o jantar beneficente, que seus pais estão me obrigando a ir com você semana que vem.

Rachel franze a testa.

- E essa foi a hora que você escolheu para me pedir isso? Você podia ter me ligado ao invés de me atrapalhar agora, não é?

Jesse pareceu ofendido.

- Me perdoe se eu quis aproveitar para ver você cantar...

- Você veio para me ver cantar?

- Não. Na verdade eu acabei me distraindo observando sua querida Elise, mas acho que devo perder as esperanças...

Rachel abriu um sorriso convencido.

- Parece que eu não tenho sorte com garotas... – Jesse murmurou.

- Você podia tentar sua sorte com os rapazes então...

- Eu prefiro ignorar o que você disse.

Rachel olhou para o palco, sua vez se aproximava.

- Eu pensei que você preferia as loiras. – comentou o rapaz acompanhando o olhar de sua amiga.

- Ela pintou o cabelo recentemente, e eu acho que a cor ficou perfeita nela... Ela ganhou um 'ar de badass'...

- Oh. Sei... ela é bem dotada do ass... se é que você me entende.

Rachel estapeou o abdômen dele.

- Idiota.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes, apreciando a apresentação. A plateia estava toda de pé, cantando com Elise. Rachel sorriu.

- Você não vai me dispensar como acompanhante no jantar da semana que vem para levar ela, não é? E se você for... Eu espero que você tenha pelo menos a decência de me dizer com antecedência, e cara a cara. Acho que eu mereço alguma consideração levando em conta que eu fui seu primeiro amor...

- Você esta cansado de saber que eu encontrei meu primeiro amor aos oito anos no...

- Oh Deus! Eu sei! No primeiro e único verão com sua mãe na Disney. E ela era uma garotinha loira chorona, feia e gorda. Nem sei como você considera _ela_ como seu primeiro amor! Comprar um sorvete e dar um selinho ridículo em uma menininha horripilante, não deveria ser considerado como seu primeiro beijo, muito menos como seu tão precioso primeiro amor.

- Hey! Ela não era feia nem gorda! E ela estava chorando porque havia se perdido da mãe! E não importa o que você diga, St James, _ELA_ foi meu primeiro amor e primeiro beijo. Eu lembro muito bem do que senti quando a vi naquele dia...

- Rachel eu vi a foto. Ela era um trocinho horrível. Não sei o que te deu para querer beijar aquilo, mas pelo menos seu gosto melhorou. - disse ele olhando para Elise. - Eu não iria suportar que além de lésbica, você tivesse mau gosto.

Rachel deu um cutucão nele.

- Não fale da garota para quem eu dei meu primeiro beijo desse jeito!

Jesse revira os olhos.

- Oh, por favor. Você nem ao menos deve lembrar o nome dela...

- Lucy. O nome dela era Lucy. – diz Rachel cutucando o peito dele com o dedo indicador.

- Que seja... Lucy, a gordinha chorona. – Rachel revirou os olhos. - Mas eu fui seu primeiro...

- Ah... Naquela noite eu tive a certeza que era lésbica...

Rachel deu um tapinha no ombro dele e olhou para trás, a próxima musica já ia começar.

- Eu odeio você, Berry.

- E eu vou pedir Elise para ser minha namorada hoje à noite, St James! Se vire para escolher sua roupa!

Rachel piscou para ele e entrou no palco se posicionando ao lado de Elise.

Quinze minutos depois, Rachel levantava o troféu do primeiro lugar das regionais do estado de Nova York.

...

A semana seguinte trouxe os melhores dias da vida de Elise Mary Scott.

Ela e Rachel se viram todos os dias, e aproveitaram todos os momentos que tinham sozinhas. Nenhuma das duas se incomodou em esconder a mudança do status de seu relacionamento perante seus colegas do coral, mas a pedido de Elise, Rachel não havia comentado nada com seus pais. As palavras de Richard ainda se repetiam perversamente em sua mente e a garota não podia negar que aquilo a preocupava bastante.

O pai de Elise era um dos gerentes da rede de hotéis Raven Hill, e ela não tinha muita certeza se os pais de Rachel iriam gostar de ter sua tão preciosa filha namorando com a filha de um de seus funcionários.

Infelizmente, aquela breve e maravilhosa semana se foi, e trouxe a tona a pior noticia que a garota podia receber. Seu pai havia aceitado uma proposta de emprego para ser um dos gerentes gerais de uma rede de hotéis da Global Hyatt Corporation, em São Francisco, e toda a família se mudaria imediatamente.

Depois de receber a noticia que mudaria o curso de sua vida, Elise correu até a casa de Rachel, ela entrou no apartamento da morena completamente em prantos. Entretanto ao invés de encontrar o colo da garota pela qual ela havia se apaixonado, Elise deu de cara com Richard Milano e mais um bando de pessoas que ela tinha certeza que Rachel não conhecia, no meio de uma verdadeira balada VIP.

- Olha só... vejam quem apareceu! A namoradinha resolveu vir chorar as magoas pelo novo emprego do papai? Que feio Elise Mary... o papai recebeu uma proposta maravilhosa e você é tão egoísta que só consegue pensar em como você vai sentir falta de sua querida Rachel... que garotinha má...

Elise arregalou os olhos para ele.

-Como você sabe? E-Eu só soube essa tarde, e não contei para ninguém...

O garoto abriu um sorriso maquiavélico.

- Você é um tanto ingênua sabia? É até bonitinho...Sabe, seu pai é um homem bastante preocupado com a família, Elise Mary. Ele me pareceu ser um bom homem, ele realmente se preocupa muito com você e com seu irmãozinho, mas eu acho que o velho realmente tem um carinho muito especial pela preciosa filhinha... – Elise não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Acho que ele ficou um pouco aflito quando eu comentei que a querida filhinha poderia estar caindo na péssima influencia da filha do chefe dele! Imagine... recentemente Rachel apareceu em alguns jornais e revistas sensacionalistas, e acho que podemos dizer que em fotos que faziam alusão a um comportamento um tanto inapropriado...

Elise sacudia a cabeça furiosa.

- Eu admito que os jornais pegaram um pouco pesado, já que foi só uma multinha de nada por dirigir embriagada, mas acho que sem querer eu deixei escapar que Rachel talvez estivesse usando drogas...

Elise empurrou o garoto de uma vez.

- Desgraçado! Mentiroso! Rachel não usa nada disso!

Mas então ela sentiu um calafrio quando viu os lábios dele se curvarem com um meio sorriso.

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo, meu querido cordeirinho...

- _Não..._

Elise entrou no apartamento de uma vez, e começou a procurar pela morena completamente desesperada. Richard continuou parado na porta, então ele coçou a cabeça e cutucou um homem mal-encarado de terno preto, que estava parado um a poucos metros dele.

- Johnson chame a segurança, acho que eu vi uma penetra...

Elise chegou até o quarto de Rachel e chutou a porta.

Haviam garrafas vazias e taças no chão, o cheiro de cigarro era forte.

- Rachel... você não fuma... – murmurou a garota.

Então ela ouviu um barulho no banheiro e logo em seguida Rachel saiu cambaleando pela porta. Elise correu até ela e a amparou, porque a morena mal conseguia ficar em pé.

- Rachel? Minha estrela o que foi que você fez?

As pupilas da garota estavam completamente dilatadas e o olhar dela estava perdido em algum lugar distante. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Elise, enquanto ela tentava fazer a garota em seus braços falar.

- Rae, por favor, me diz o que você tomou...

Rachel sorriu bobamente para ela e tapou a boca com a mão contendo uma gargalhada.

- Rachel... eu queria te dizer que eu vou embora amanhã...Rachel... por favor... não faz isso...eu preciso que você me entenda...

Mas a morena não iria entender, nem ao menos se lembrar de que Elise estivera lá. E a garota soluçava e maldizia Richard por ter conseguido separa-la de Rachel. Não havia mais nada o que fazer... Ela abraçou a garota visivelmente drogada em seus braços, e se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Ela deveria ter lutado antes. Ela deveria ter dito a Rachel que na verdade era Richard Milano. Mas agora o que ela poderia fazer? Richard conseguira virar seu pai, e muito provavelmente sua mãe, contra Rachel. Ela não conhecia e não fazia ideia de como chegar até os pais de Rachel, e mesmo que ela conseguisse, Richard teria a vantagem de manipula-los como sempre fez. Sua única esperança era contatar Jesse e Shelby em Ohio, e rezar para que eles fizessem por Rachel o que ela não conseguira.

O homem chamado Johnson e mais dois outros seguranças de terno, entraram no quarto e exigiram que ela se retirasse.

Naquela noite, Elise não se despediu da garota que ela amava. Não houveram beijos, nem promessas de se encontrarem novamente, nenhum abraço, nem adeus... Só a visão de Rachel deitada num canto do quarto, bêbada e drogada demais para reconhecê-la, e Elise sendo 'escoltada' para fora do apartamento por seguranças.

No dia seguinte, ela desembarcou em São Francisco. Seus pais providenciaram para que ela não tivesse nenhum contato com Rachel, ou com nenhum de seus antigos amigos. Duas semanas depois, ela descobriu através de um folder com o nome de vários corais do país, que Shelby agora lecionava em outra escola... uma escola pequena em numa cidadezinha chamada Lima... Elise escreveu uma carta para ela, usando o endereço da escola.

Ela só podia esperar que a mulher recebesse a carta e tentasse ajudar Rachel de alguma forma.

A resposta nunca veio.

Meses se passaram e Elise continuava a ter noticias de Rachel através de alguns tabloides e revistas sobre a sociedade de NYC. Aparentemente a morena estava bastante ocupada se afundando em festas, para decidir procura-la. Aquela não era mais a 'sua estrela', Richard a havia transformado em outro alguém.

Um ano depois, a oportunidade de realizar seus sonhos veio em forma de um intercambio. E foi assim que Elise Mary Scott abandonou todas as lembranças que a prendiam nos EUA, e voo para Londres, onde mais tarde se transformaria em uma das atrizes mais prestigiadas da Europa.

Contudo, Elise nunca esqueceu Rachel. Mas se contentou em acompanhar a vida da morena à distância.

Ela vira as fotos de Rachel e de todos seus relacionamentos relâmpagos, de todos os escândalos e excessos. Ela estava em NY quando soube do acidente, e não derramou nenhuma lágrima pela morte de Richard, mas não quis ir à LA para ver a morena no hospital.

O tempo continuou a passar e Elise deixou de acompanhar as noticias sobre a vida de Rachel. A morena parecia ter perdido o interesse pela vida publica, e aparentemente passou a desenvolver alguns trabalhos de cunho filantrópico junto a uma Fundação fundada por sua família.

Nas poucas matérias que Elise lia, ela viu que Rachel pouco a pouco estava voltando a ser aquela garota pela qual ela havia se apaixonado.

Até que recentemente Elise ouviu as noticias sobre um lance absurdo de um milhão de dólares, que Rachel havia dado somente para beijar uma atriz em um evento social. Naquele minuto ela pensou que Rachel voltaria as farras e aos relacionamentos sem futuro, mas depois do que podemos chamar de um começo de relacionamento realmente dramático, Rachel e a atriz foram morar juntas em NYC, e para a surpresa de Elise, sempre que apareciam nos tabloides as duas mulheres tinham os olhares completamente perdidos uma na outra... era como se nada mais existisse no mundo... e aquilo despertou algo dentro de Elise que ela não conseguiu controlar.

Foi como se alguém estivesse arrancando Rachel de seus braços de novo. E apesar de ter consciência de que ela não tinha o direito, ela sentiu ciúmes... E por causa desse ciúme incontrolável, ela pegou um avião para NYC e se registrou sob o codinome _Little Lamb_ no hotel aonde seu pai um dia trabalhara.

E foi assim que Elise chegou ao Raven Hills naquela noite de céu claro em NYC. Ela sorria para a recepcionista que lhe entregava o cartão de sua suíte, quando ouviu o burburinho que se formava um pouco atrás dela.

Foi então que a ruiva ficou completamente paralisada, porque há poucos metros dela estava Rachel, sua estrela.

A morena estava deslumbrante, num belíssimo vestido azul marinho, ela segurava uma caixinha transparente com um pequeno arranjo floral, muito parecido com os arranjos que se _'os namorados'_ costumam dar aos seus encontros quando vão leva-los aos bailes do colégio. Rachel parecia um pouco ansiosa, mas isso não diminuía nem um pouco o brilho em seu olhar.

O coração de Elise parecia querer sair de seu peito, mas quando ela viu a sua estrela sorrindo gloriosamente para alguém que se aproximava, a decepção se cravou dentro dela tal qual uma lamina fria.

_Ela_ era o motivo daquele sorriso que fazia com que Rachel brilhasse.

_Ela_ era a razão pela qual o olhar de Rachel parecia não enxergar mais nada ao seu redor.

_Ela. _

_E não Elise._

Quinn Fabray se aproximou de Rachel e corou visivelmente quando a morena ofereceu-lhe a pequena caixa transparente. E foi no pulso dela que Rachel colocou um delicado arranjo adornado com uma belíssima gardênia e fitas verdes.

_'Combinam com seus olhos...'_ Elise repetiu, lendo os lábios da morena quando ela falou.

E a lâmina pareceu cravar mais fundo em seu peito, porque àquelas fitas verdes também combinariam com os olhos dela.

Rachel ofereceu o braço a Quinn e a conduziu pelo salão na direção dos elevadores. As duas pareciam tão perdidas uma na outra que Elise teve a certeza de que mesmo que ela berrasse por Rachel, sua estrela não a escutaria...

- A senhorita está bem? – Elise ouviu a recepcionista perguntar.

Só então Elise percebeu que algumas lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos.

- Estou. Não foi nada. – disse a atriz passando a mãos pelo rosto. – Onde fica o bar do hotel, por favor?

- Virando a esquerda, no hall dos elevadores, senhorita.

Elise agradeceu e seguiu pelo caminho indicado pela recepcionista.

Ela ainda conseguiu ver de relance as portas do elevador se fechando, enquanto Quinn Fabray entrelaçava seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Rachel aprofundando um beijo apaixonado.

_'Aquela deveria ser eu...' _

Elise repetiu para si mesma em meio ao hall vazio.

* * *

**Só para responder algumas mensagens e PM's **  
**Eu não desisti de nenhuma de minhas histórias...**

**o que acontece é que está um pouco difícil organizar a agenda com trabalho, vida e fics.  
Mas que fique claro que eu não vou deixar nenhuma história incompleta! okay?!**

**E pra quem quiser falar comigo, me deixar um recado, fazer alguma pergunta... cobrar outro capitulo kkkkkk ...eu estou no twitter danaandme , no tumblr danaandme e também no KIK é só procurar danaandme e add. Vou responder sempre!**

**:) boa semana.**


End file.
